Incubus Lessons
by shinigamiinochi
Summary: Duo is in an incubus feeding off of men in Romania. When he is caught by a high elf named Quatre, will he be exorcised, or will the elf find another use for him? 4x2, mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Incubus Lessons

Author's Notes: Initially, this side story was only going to be a two parter, but when I posted it as an original story on , it did really well, so it's actually going to be much longer.

Yes, this is a PWP, that just happens to almost have a plot, but I'm posting it here anyway. If you're not of age, shoo. If you are, I hope you enjoy some fun, Gundam Wing smut. In writing this story, I've realized that there should be a lot of stories like this out there, so why aren't there? I think I've read one piece of tentacle porn in the GW fan fiction-verse and that's just upsetting. I mean, if I thought of a plot like this, about a thousand other people have, too, so why can't I find any?

Warnings: AU, PWP, fantasy, OOC, Quatre-elf, Duo-incubus, death, rimming, masturbation, Trowa-dragon, tentacles, bukkake, Heero-wolf, Wufei-angel.

Pairings: 7x2, 4x2, 3x2,

Summary: Duo is an incubus terrorizing a local Romanian village. One night, he is caught by a high-elf named Quatre. Will he finally be exorcised or will the elf find another use for him?

The castle of the Baron Septum, located deep in the land of Romania, was usually a cold, lonely place. The Baron liked his privacy and had few servants, preferring the cold stone of his castle to the warm taverns in the village. So, the loud moans and high-pitched cries coming from the Baron's room late one night were odd enough to scare away most of his servants. Inside of the room, on the large, elegant, four-poster bed, the muscular, black haired Baron had a young boy on his hands and knees underneath his much larger, thrusting body. It would have been obvious to anyone why Septum had chosen the boy to warm his bed, even for just a night. He was small, but slender and lithe with silken, long chestnut hair and violet eyes that Septum could swear glowed in the dark, though that was impossible. His pale skin stood out beautifully against Septum's more tan skin as his hands gripped the erotic boy's slender hips. The only things that were a bit… off on the youth were the tiny fangs he had and his pointed ears that reminded the Baron of a bat, but they made him seem more cute and exotic than strange. But, even the little, out of place physical features didn't matter to Septum anymore. He no longer cared about how he had met Duo or why he had brought him to the castle, he barely even remembered those things with his large cock buried in the boy's lovely, tight ass. He was so hot inside, his muscles squeezing him intimately, that it felt like he was going insane. Duo's cries were equally wonderful to him as his rough fingers rolled his satin-soft nipples between them.

Septum panted as Duo's insides spasmed down on him. He had never felt this good in his life and he had had quite a few bed partners in his younger years, both male and female, but now he was glistening with sweat as he fucked the longhaired boy and the pounding of his heart beat in his dick was nearly unbearable. Duo's groans equaled his and Septum knew that his cock was just as hard as it was rubbed against the silk sheets underneath their bodies. The older man's cock pushed in and out of Duo's tight channel, the constant rubbing against his delicate nerve endings making the boy moan and tighten.

Suddenly, Septum flipped Duo onto his back and pushed his legs up against his chest, his thrusts becoming wilder and wilder as an animalistic feeling built up inside of him. Duo squeezed his eyes shut, his arms, clothed in black except for his slender fingers, the cloth secured by deep violet ribbons around his upper arms, were flung above his head, his fingers digging into the sheets as the man's large cock brutally dove into his tender ass over and over. Septum's large hands gripped at his leggings, the same black cloth and violet ribbons as on his arms, only his toes uncovered, and his cock rubbed against Duo's prostrate. If the Baron had any sense left, he would have chuckled as the boy arched his back almost in half and gave out a keening wail, but then the boy's silken inner muscles convulsed sharply at the pleasure and Septum couldn't stop his orgasm, his cum shooting inside Duo's warmth.

As Septum pulled his shrinking cock out of the longhaired boy's body, his black eyes widened as he felt that, amidst the bliss his body was still experiencing, something was very wrong. He suddenly felt very tired and his skin felt tight. He looked down at his hands and opened his mouth to scream, but the process was instant and the forces that had mummified his hands had also attacked his throat and no sound escaped. Duo arched his back again and screamed in pleasure as a wispy, violet light glowed around his body. It was an intense shock, the sudden flooding of erotic energy filling every nerve that he had, and his hard cock erupted creamy semen all over his stomach. The sex was great, it always was, but the feeding was something else entirely. He panted at the erotic aftermath of it, the brilliant aura fading as his body absorbed the dying man's life energy, and he got to his knees on the bed. He gave Septum's corpse a grateful look.

"Thank you," he said lovingly with a lick of his little pink tongue along his upper lip, feeling more alive and awake than he had in days. Septum had lasted a lot longer than he had expected, so the energy he had stolen from him was large and strong. He rolled off the bed and put his clothes back on, a black leather corset that started just below his collarbone with large straps and buckles around his stomach and waist. A long black cloth served as a loin cloth as it draped over his chest and shoulders, tucked under the corset, and trailed over his crotch. He re-braided his hair and flung it over his shoulder, cum leaking down his legs as he pulled on his tight, v-shaped leather underwear that did little to conceal his body. The semen on his legs and stomach was trapped under his clothes, but he was used to the feeling and it was far from uncomfortable. Now that the human was dead, he unfurled his black wings from his back and let them dangle down words. They were long and like a bat's, but each tip of his wing had a dangerous claw, in case he ever needed to defend himself.

Duo was an Incubus, a type of demon that fed off the life energy humans gave off during orgasm. In other words, he needed sex just to live, his body _ached _for it, not to mention he got weak and could die if he denied himself it. Unfortunately, he had to kill the men he slept with when he took their energy and he had to feed at least three times a week just to keep going, but humans didn't have a huge surplus of energy like supernaturals did and, as far as Duo knew, no immortal creature would want to become a midnight snack for an Incubus. He sighed.

"Just one more and I can call it a week," he told himself.

"I'm afraid you won't be eating for awhile. Sadly, I can't allow you to feed on anymore men, Incubus," a sweet voice said from behind him. Duo whirled and met face to face with a pale figure that was a half a foot taller than him with shimmering blonde hair, tied in a pony tail that only reached his shoulders, and glowing sea-green eyes. The boy looked about Duo's age and wore a small blue top that ended at his midriff and elegant, blue pants that looked soft to the touch. There was a cold, professional look in his eyes, but what made the young demon shiver were the blonde's long, pointed ears.

"I suggest that you return this man's energy, demon," the blonde warned, "but still…" his pretty face lit up with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, little one."

Duo smiled back, though it didn't quite meet his violet eyes.

"Nice to meet you. Pardon the… mess, I don't often have guests over for dinner," Duo greeted sarcastically. His expression was calm, but on the inside, he was panicking.

'Just what the hell is a high elf doing _here _in _Romania?_' he thought in fear. He had a bit of dark magic in him, enough to take down imps, fairies, and other simple creatures, but compared to an elf, let alone a _high _elf, he might as well be human.

"My people had heard of men being seduced, then disappearing in these parts. It's my job to take care of troublesome creatures like you. I'm Quatre, by the way," the elf explained, keeping up his fake, pleasant demeanor. However, Duo caught the way Quatre heatedly looked at him and it made him blush.

"Duo," he announced, "but I'm afraid you've come all this way for nothing. You see, there's no way I'd return the good Baron's life to him."

Suddenly, anger filled the elf's face and he shoved the incubus back onto the bed.

"Don't fuck with me, Demon! Until you change your ways, I can't go back home!" Quatre threatened. Duo's eyes widened at the elf's violence, but raised an eyebrow at his words. Change his ways? He was a demon, for fuck's sake!

"If I don't drain sexual energy, I'll die. I have to kill to live," Duo pointed out. Quatre gnawed on his lip, thinking it over when something came to him and he smiled wickedly.

"That's true, you incubi thrive on sex, don't you? But, obviously, a mere _human _could never satisfy you," Quatre got up on the bed and leaned in close to Duo, making the young demon want to back away out of fear of their close proximity. He wasn't used to being the powerless one.

"So, instead," the blonde whispered, caressing the longhaired boy's cheek with his fingertips, "How about _I _satisfy you?"

Duo stared at him in shock. What could a gorgeous high elf possibly want with a lowly demon like him? Suddenly, Quatre moved forward and pressed his lips to Duo's.

Though he was a little loathe doing so, Quatre had to admit that the little demon was quite cute. When his elders had told him that he was being sent to Romania to subdue a murderous sex-demon, he had imagined a nasty imp or a big busted succubus, not a pretty little incubus that actually appeared to show some remorse for his killings. He could still smell the sex on the demon, as well as his natural pheromones, something that no creature, even an elf, could ignore. With his incredible power, he could keep the incubus fed for the rest of his life, no more death. If he could get him to agree to that… he wouldn't have to kill or jail the lovely creature.

Duo couldn't understand what the elf was doing to him. Quatre had promised him sex and with the elf's touch and unique scent, his body was already hard and read for it, but the thing with his lips… it was soft and warm and it made his insides flutter in a very erotic way, but it wasn't sex. What sort of elfin trick was it?

"What was that?" Duo wondered out loud. Quatre stared at him like he was crazy. What sort of sex demon didn't know what kissing was? It didn't make any sense that an incubus could be so innocent.

"It's a kiss!" the blonde practically screamed, "Are you an idiot or just clueless?"

Duo blushed at the insult.

"Well, excuse me!" he hissed, his wings sinking back into his pale skin in irritation, "No one's ever done _that _to me before!"

Quatre shook his head in disbelief. The chestnut haired boy's lips had been perfect, soft and full and incredibly kissable, how could none of his victims ever tried that? What other forms of foreplay did Duo know?

"Well, how do you have sex, then?" the elf asked in a calmer tone.

"You just stick it in and get on with it, right?" Duo said brightly with a sort of innocence that both melted Quatre's heart and annoyed him. So, the incubus didn't know anything after all.

"Idiot," the elf grumbled, shoving Duo onto his back on the bed, "There's more to sex than the sex," Quatre practically wripped his blue pants off and flung them to the side. Duo's eyes widened at the sight of the high elf's thick, long cock poking out of his small, blue thong. The impressive looking organ was rock hard and dripping and, despite Duo's fear of the elf, his natural instincts yearned to discover what sex with an elf would feel like.

"I'll show you how _real _sex feels like," Quatre promised with a dirty grin. Duo barely had the time to squeak as the blonde bent him double, his hands pushing the demon's legs near his head. Quatre sniffed at Duo's underwear and ran his tongue over where Duo's asshole was, making the demon give out a tiny moan.

"I can smell it, that human's seed on your skin. You didn't even clean yourself off, you naughty little thing!" Quatre cooed as he bent to lap at the leather material, his slick tongue moving over every little delve and crevice that Duo's ass had. Duo cried and groaned as he could feel the blonde's ministrations through is underwear, the agile muscle stroking his skin, along with the cloth. No one had ever licked him down there. No one had ever made him feel this way while he was fully dressed. How could that be possible?

"Please, fuck me!" the incubus begged. He wasn't used to this slow build up of fire in his gut or how his cock was pushing against his underwear, desperate for freedom. Quatre looked up at him with slit blue eyes, licking his lips.

"No," he said sternly, "You're not ready yet."

Duo groaned in pleasure and frustration as Quatre's tongue traveled over his ass cheek and up his thigh. The fire in his gut followed the movement and his thigh muscles tightened in need. Quatre's hand snaked under his other buttock and his long fingers stroked at Duo's heavy sac lightly, barely giving him any friction, but just enough to drive him crazier.

"No," the longhaired boy moaned as the elf stroked his genitals with no mercy, rubbing at his balls, his hands keeping Duo's legs spread.

"Please don't touch me there!" Duo whined pitifully, feeling completely powerless in the elf's presence, but he realized that he didn't really want to get away. His natural instinct to fuck, no matter the cost, was too great.

"Ok," Quatre conceded teasingly, "How about I touch this place, instead?"

Duo breath hitched sharply as Quatre's finger left his crotch and moved up to his chest, rubbing at his nipples through the black cloth, rolling the tender flesh between his fingertips.

"Ah…" Duo cried out, his chest blossoming in an intense heat at the elf's touch. Usually, the pheromones he produced drove his victims into such a frenzy, they would only just rut like animals, but this elf still had the self control to play with his body and to Duo, sex was like a drug. Even a slight touch from the blonde was making him crazy with desire.

Duo blinked, his sex-clouded mind finding it hard to follow what was happening around him, as Quatre rolled them around so Duo was on top of him, his rear near Quatre's face. Duo moaned loudly as he felt the blonde's finger dig into his underwear, the tip penetrating the tight ring of muscles and rubbing the sensitive nerves, overly sensitive from his last fucking. The elf's hard cock strained against the soft material of Duo's chest and the demon's hands clenched at Quatre's loincloth, his own cock twitching and wetting his underwear with pre-cum as his lover's finger continued to rub and twist in the leather. His whole body jerked as he felt Quatre's tongue trace his erection through the underwear, his other hand cupping his testicles, rolling them around in their confinement. Duo could feel them tightening with each caress and swipe of the talented ethereal's tongue. He wanted to force the elf down and impale himself on his long cock, but he knew that nothing was going to happen until Quatre wanted it to. Quatre's saliva as he lapped at his restrained cock made the leather heavy and it clung to his genitals.

Duo couldn't just lying there, feeling all the sensations he was feeling, Quatre's tongue and hands traveling all over his lower body. Cradling the elf's long, hard erection in one of his hands, Duo ran his own tongue up the formidable length, savoring the blonde's unique taste, his tongue lapping up thick pre-cum. He didn't know what was more satisfying, know how hard the blonde was for him, or the hard moans Quatre made at his licking. His nimble tongue traced every inch of the member he had wrapped in his hand, feeling its warmth pulsating and sending his already over excited, Incubus sex instincts into over drive. He loved this bitter taste, the feeling of something hot and strong under his tongue.

His kind were literally made for this. He hadn't tasted Quatre's seed or essence yet, but he felt like he was gorging, while with humans he only felt that way at the moment of ejaculation. His entire body was singing, reveling in every little feeling, smell, and taste. Quatre's incredible tongue was making his dick twitch and drool in his underwear, but all he could do was lick and suck at the elf's engorged cock to show his appreciation. Quatre smiled against Duo's underwear. The demon's body was amazing, his hair and skin were like silk and he had a lovely scent as Quatre dug his tongue into the clothed crevice of his ass, unlike other demons and humans. He truly was a sex demon, given how hard Duo's dick was already and how horny Quatre was feeling. If this little scheme of his worked, then he would have a very long life filled with great sex to look forward to.

Duo gasped as he felt the elf lift him up slightly by his corset, making his mouth slip off his delectable cock, and flipped him around so that Duo was sitting in the blonde's lap. The gasp melted into a loud piercing moan as Quatre gripped his hips tightly and started to move him back and forth on his lap. The movements made Quatre's thick, slippery cock slide between his butt cheeks and he could feel the organ's hotness through his underwear, the fluids dripping on it soaking the cloth. The incubus' violet eyes widened as the cock stroked the sensitive skin of his ass and the swollen head insistently nudged at his balls, making the soft cloth of his underwear rub against his genitals.

"Ah, it feels too good!" Duo cried out at the wonderful friction.

Quatre's grip on his body and the rubbing of his hard dick was relentless. Duo felt like he was going insane. If the elf kept stroking his lower body that way, he was going to cum for sure. With each undulation of Quatre's hips, he felt his member sliding over his trapped cock, the head slipping past his sac and rubbing in between his cheeks, spreading juice all over his thighs and underwear. It was so maddening, his entire body was screaming at him and he could feel an incredible pressure building up, driving him crazy with desire and heat. It was impossible… he couldn't cum just from this, right? Who had ever heard of a sex demon that could have an orgasm without penetration and fucking? This wasn't sex, was it? And yet, it felt too good not to be…

"That's it," Quatre purred, pulling down Duo's corset, "Enjoy yourself, little demon. After I'm through with you, no human will ever be able to satisfy you ever again!"

Duo's cries escalated as his blonde lover ground harder and faster into his body. He was going to cum like this, he just knew it, but he wanted the elf to slip that beautiful cock inside of his ass. He reached under himself, grabbing Quatre's cock by the base, and moved his hips along with Quatre, closing his eyes in bliss and just concentrating on the sparks of pleasure the friction was causing. He felt Quatre's slender hands slid up his chest and long fingers roll his stiff nipples between them. His thighs shuddered at the contact and he grabbed blindly at Quatre's shoulders to steady his burning body.

"… feels so amazing!" he cried out.

This was 'foreplay'? It was probably a good thing that he had never done this with humans before, or he never would have gotten a proper meal, not to mention he would be exhausted all the time. How in hell was he going to survive a relationship with this high elf?

'He's ready,' Quatre thought with a sinister smirk.

It hadn't been very hard to rile Duo up. For a sex demon, he was strangely sensitive. Or maybe his means of having sex had been so remedial that something like this could excite him. Quatre licked his lips and lightly pushed the demon, who fell on his back on the bed, his legs spread slightly. The elf's sea green eyes widened at the sight of those creamy thighs which were completely slick with a clear fluid. Was that his precum or… could it be? He experimentally swiped up some of the fluid and licked it off his finger. It was most definitely not his precum, or Duo's for that matter. It had a strange, bitter sweet taste to it and was very slick.

"Please don't do that," Duo begged, his face an even darker shade of red than it had been before.

Quatre grinned down at him and leaned down to run his tongue over one shapely thigh, licking up the fluid like it was a delicious snack. It definitely had a strange flavor to it, but he loved it. He lightly nipped the skin and dug his nose into the bulge in Duo's underwear. From the smell coming from Duo's crotch, the source of the fluid was obvious. How interesting… and useful. To his shock, as he rubbed and licked, another trickle of the fluid escaped Duo's underwear. He quickly cleaned it off with another swipe of his agile tongue.

"Are you embarrassed of it, Duo?" he teased.

Duo looked away from him and nodded. He was sure that something like this was strange to an elf. By the time that his human lovers realized it, they were almost dead anyway.

"I had heard that male incubi got wet like the females did, but I always thought that was a myth," Quatre mused, "It's different than a female, though, it tastes sweeter."

The elf continued to clean the incubus until the demon started to whimper and his thighs got wetter and wetter. Quatre straddled his waist and pushed his cock against one of Duo's exposed nipples, his corset pushed down to his waist and the loincloth tossed to the side. Duo's eyes were closed and a beautiful blush was spread over his cheeks. He looked so adorable, it made Quatre's cock throb harder. The pressure against his nipple made Duo open his eyes and he lost his breath at the sight of Quatre's cock, huge, red, and glistening with precum. He nearly drooled at the sight of it, like a dog looking at a steak.

"Want it?" Quatre asked, teasing Duo by displaying his cock to him like a special treat.

Duo nodded in earnest. Oh, fuck, yes he wanted that cock! His thighs had never been this wet before, and his cock had never been this hard before. He wasn't sure if it was that fluid or precum that was making his underwear feel so wet, but he was starting to feel frustrated.

"Please fuck me," he begged.  
Quatre grinned.

"Good pet," he said and slowly slipped Duo's underwear down his thighs.

Duo's long, pale cock popped out of the discarded garment, completely soaked with various liquids and brilliant red from all the sensations Quatre had given him. He didn't care how embarrassing Quatre's nickname was to him, Quatre could call him anything he liked as long as he thrust that incredible manhood into him and soon. He wasn't disappointed. Quatre spread Duo's legs and raised them slightly so he could see the demon's pretty asshole.

The little hole was just as pale as the rest of the creature and Quatre watched as more liquid lazily dripped from it. The hole was slight stretched from Duo's romp with the human and he could see that the fluid was almost white, probably from the man's semen. He imagined his own cum dripping out of Duo's anus and had to contain himself from just thrusting into him immediately. He pressed the head of his cock to the demon's entrance and slid in slowly, taking his sweet time in feeling the silken walls that gripped him and pulled him inside.

Duo squeezed his eyes shut and screamed in joy as he felt Quatre's large cock spread him and fill him with delicious heat. His passage was so slick that the organ went inside of him all the way with no effort at all, but he was still tight enough to make it intense for both of them. The elf was bigger than the human had been, that was for sure, and that girth made Duo lose all control over himself. Quatre gritted his teeth as Duo's heat squeezed at his dick, making him want to just pound into him and end it all, but he wanted to this right. He wanted to hear the little demon scream some more.

"You feel so good inside, incubus," he moaned, "You're so tight and hot… it would be a shame to let an ass like this only cater to mortals…"

Duo could only moan in response, his entire body shivering with the need to thrust up and down on the length, but Quatre had a tight grip on his hips and it was impossible. He swore that the elf really was going to drive him insane. He wasn't used to this, this slow torture. He just did what came naturally to him, not these games. He could barely breathe when Quatre rolled them over so that Duo was on top of him, but his grip was still tight, keeping Duo from moving. Duo screamed again, the cry primal and animal like, as Quatre's dick seemed to slip even deeper inside of him, rubbing against that special place that always made him cum the more it was stroked.

Then, Quatre finally let go of him and started to thrust in and out of his tightness. The feeling of that cock slipping in and out of him was incredible and Duo let the elf take complete control of him as they moved together in a biting rhythm. Duo's juices were practically pouring down Quatre's cock as he thrust up into Duo harder and faster, quickly losing all control of his actions. When Quatre suddenly twisted Duo around so that the demon was lying back to chest with Quatre with his dick still inside of him the whole time, Duo cried out and his body shuddered at the torturous feeling.

"Oh, I'm going to cum!" he panted, almost on the verge of tears.

He could feel the cock inside of him going deeper and deeper at this new angle, the head assaulting his prostate mercilessly.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Quatre gasped out.

He could feel it, too, that stirring in his stomach. He wasn't going to last much longer. Duo's balls bobbed with how hard Quatre was fucking him. Then, suddenly, those balls tightened and his release hit him like a tidal wave. Pure white cum spurted from his dick and splashed all over his stomach and clothes. Duo gave one final scream with it, his fangs showing. Quatre screamed with him as he felt Duo's insides spasm around him. Duo's eyes widened at the sudden, intense feeling of thick cum filling him. It was strange, thicker and in a higher volume than a human, like three or four of them had cum inside of him at once. If he hadn't had orgasmed already, he would have feeling that hotness in his ass. A beautiful light surrounded Duo as Quatre orgasmed and a powerful wave of sexual energy struck the demon. His cock rose and he came again, cum dripping down his length in huge drops. He shuddered with it, his tired body struggling to keep up with the feeding and second orgasm.

Duo collapsed, limp, on top of his new lover, almost passing out. His chest heaved with exertion, suddenly feeling exhausted, but a sated smile was on his face. He made an annoyed, kittenish noise when Quatre slipped out of him, robbing Duo of his toy.

"Good, wasn't it?" the elf panted in his ear, rolling Duo over on to his side, but tossing an arm over his waist so he wouldn't stray far.

He had no intention of letting the incubus out of his sight for a very long time. Duo looked over his shoulder at him with a sleepy expression and nodded.

"But… what are you going to do with me?" he asked tiredly.

Quatre grinned at him and pulled him into a deep kiss, slipping his tongue into Duo's mouth and making him moan all over again. When he let go of him, he realized that Duo was hard again, which made him grin wider.

"Why, Duo, you're going to be my sex slave for a very long time. That way, I can have fun and you won't have to worry about being hunted down anymore," Quatre proposed.

Duo thought that over as the elf's thick cum dripped out of his ass. He felt completely engorged right now with the elf's energy. That energy had been like feasting on six humans in a row. Absolutely incredible. The deal didn't sound so bad at all.

"Does that mean you're taking me to the elf lands?" Duo asked.

He moaned loudly as he felt Quatre's warm hand wrap around his suddenly aroused cock and stroke it.

"Of course," Quatre said and pushed Duo to his knees.

The demon cried out as the elf slipped his cock back inside of his dripping hole.

"Please," he whined.

His body was exhausted, but his cock… his cock was like a needy dog, begging to be pet. Quatre's hand wrapped around him again and started to stroke as he thrust blindly into Duo's heat.

"As you wish," he growled and aimed for Duo's prostate, too tired to make this go anything longer than a quick one, but he desperately wanted a taste of the demon again.

He knew it was dangerous, that Incubi were addictive and that the demon would keep stealing his energy, but he, as a high elf, could endure it. Besides, his body was still burning with the need to fuck the beautiful creature. He pinched the head of Duo's cock and came hard inside of him again. The boy was practically filled with all sorts of fluids and liquids and it felt so good to let go inside of him. The light that surrounded the demon wasn't as bright as last time, but Quatre still thought that it was beautiful to look at. Then, Duo orgasmed again, his cum dripping onto the not so clean sheets and Quatre was amazed that the incubus could cum three times like that. Duo fell limp under him, struggling to catch his breath.

"No more…" he begged.

If this kept up, he was going to get a stomachache and his ass was starting to hurt from being fucked three times, not to mention his cock which had come… he had lost count. On top of him, Quatre started to laugh. A sexy incubus living in the elf world… this would be interesting.

End Part 1


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

Incubus Lessons

Author's Notes: Well, I claimed that this was only going to have two parts, but since I got such good reviews (the consensus seems to be that this story is hot), I'm now making it into a five part story. If there is any kink, situation, or creature you would like to see, I can make more chapters. So far, the following chapters will include elves, dragons, angels, and werewolves, while remaining centered around Duo's experiences as Quatre's traveling companion.

I want to apologize to everyone about not posting for so long. If you want to know why, just read my live journal, for it was too stupid to repeat. This chapter was just going to be one part, but it got too long, so I decided to break it up in half.

Chapter summary: Duo and Quatre have made it to the Elfen lands and Quatre's plans to integrate the incubus into his life seem to be going perfectly until Quatre gets a piece of bad news.

Chapter 2

Part 1

Duo made a low, annoyed growl in his throat as he awoke to a bright light shining in his violet eyes. He definitely wasn't used to that sort of thing and it made his slit pupils ache at the excess of light. Come to think of it, it was far too warm, too, and he didn't like it at all. As an incubus, Duo was used to sleeping during the day and prowling at night. His kind usually hunted in cold, dark places, because the humans living in these places were usually more stressed than other people. Humans that were stressed were also more likely to be seduced and not realize who he really was. Because he was a demon, he had always been careful about sleeping arrangements. A demon hunter, angel, elf, or other entity that wanted to slay him were always abundant.

He had made a habit of never sleeping near anyone. When he was awake, he could be charming and seductive, weaving his natural web of sexual desires and pheromones, but when he was asleep, those little things, like his sharp teeth and pointed ears, were much more obvious. He, like most incubi, had taken to sleeping in mausoleums, places that few humans would go, and he could let his wings out without anyone seeing. Despite popular belief, his kind did not sleep like bats, clinging to ceilings and such, but they did wrap their wings around their bodies because their wings were heavy and produced a great deal of warmth.

Duo thought it was unnatural for him to wake up with the sun shining cheerfully in his eyes, or for the air to be so warm, or even to be sleeping on soft grass and blankets, instead of cold, hard stone, but that didn't mean that it was completely unwelcome, just strange. His eyes finally adjusted to the light and he opened them wider. The flap of the tent had been blown open by a gentle, soothing wind, but that was ok. That was another thing, he could sleep now and not have to worry about anyone trying to slit his throat. He could sleep with a tent flap open and not have to worry about it. There was little to worry about in this place, especially with a high elf sleeping, literally, on top of him.

It had been five days since Quatre had found Duo in Romania and since then, they had been having sex non stop. That would be just fine for him, but eating from an elf was like eating at an all you could eat buffet, so having sex three times a day made him feel full and groggy. They had only been in the Elfen Lands for two days and Duo was still trying to get used to it. Everything was sunny and warm, fields of long, golden grass in every direction. Quatre had informed him that the Elfen Lands were as abundant as the human world that Duo was more accustomed to, that there were roaring oceans the color of emeralds, deep dark forests, huge orange mountains, deserts that went on almost forever, quaint villages, and huge cities, but as far as Duo was concerned, he rather liked the field that they were camped out in.

Quatre was a high elf, not only a high elf, but an exorcist high elf, which meant that this pleasant little vacation of theirs would have to end sooner or later and the golden haired fey would have to report in to whoever. Duo was definitely not looking forward to his new Master dragging him off to Elf territory. He wasn't looking forward to a meeting with another elf at all, as he was quite sure that few elves would receive him as well as Quatre had. He had only met one elf in his entire life, but he had always viewed them as puritanical, righteous, royal, and very powerful. There was a reason why elves were considered the law upholders in the ethereal world. To an elf, a demon of any kind was trash, better to destroy it than risk anything and really, who would give a shit if a demon was killed?

For that reason, Duo supposed that he would always be grateful to Quatre, to his Master. It was weird calling him that, but Duo's kind had a great understanding and respect for certain hierarchies. Quatre had taken Duo, had given him shelter, a food source, and a source of protection and in turn, Duo was not allowed to feed off of anyone else without Quatre's say so, he was not allowed to go anywhere without him, and he certainly had to do everything that the elf said. Examining that relationship, Duo easily branded Quatre as his Master, he was only really alive right now because of him. It wasn't like he minded, though. There were aggressive incubi, those that usually went after women and forced them to bear their demonic children, and then there were submissive incubi who simply took pleasure from humans, mostly males. As one of those, taking orders came easily to Duo and he liked it, it was just weird considering that the person ordering him around was someone that was supposed to be his natural enemy.

But, as long as it remained just him and Quatre, he could handle that. He didn't now how to act around other elves, if he should run from them or truly act like he was the high elf's slave, it was something that they had never discussed. Actually, the two of them had done very little talking. It was mostly, 'I'm back, get on your hands and knees,' and 'Yes, Master,' which seemed to amuse Quatre to no end. It was the kind of relationship that made Duo want to curl up and purr like a large cat in contentment on a regular basis. They didn't even need words. Quatre's cock was always huge and hard and hot, whenever he needed it to be, and many times when he didn't, and that was all that mattered to him, anyway.

And the elf was good to him. He thought that it could be a lot worse. Better to be a slave and only treated like one in bed than be free and treated like a slave all the time. The blonde didn't treat him like he was trash, but it made the incubus wonder what would happen when they finally got to wherever Quatre was trying to go, wherever his home really was. Would he just lie around, waiting for the elf to come back so they could fuck, or did the fey want him to get a job? What the hell would a minor demon like him do with himself in a place filled with high creatures like elves and angels? In the past, he had spent all his time hunting, but he didn't have to do that anymore, his meals were being supplied for him. In a way, he would miss the hunt. He would miss coasting from bar to bar, looking for the perfect prey. He would miss the seduction and the games. But his past life had been far from perfect. He wouldn't miss having to go to sleep half alert, wondering when he would be snuck upon by some righteous demon hunter. He wouldn't miss worrying that he might not find healthy enough prey for the night and he would go hungry.

Most of all, Duo was quite sure that he wouldn't miss the cold feeling he got when the feeding was over and he left a dried up corpse behind. Like all demons, Duo didn't really regard death like humans did. When someone died, humans considered it a tragedy. But, to an incubus, they were just food and demons were predators. It was regrettable, but necessary. He didn't even think that elves and angels cared so much about death as they did that such lowly creatures as demons were breaking their laws. It just made him feel weird knowing that the only way he could survive at all was to kill another living thing. It wouldn't make him feel so weird, ironically, if it weren't for the new fact that he _could _survive if he fed off other ethereals.

Quatre had proved to him that he didn't have to kill to feed, so why were his kind so hardwired to attack humans? Why not other demons or low level ethereals? Why did they have to go after mortals who couldn't live past their feedings? He had been thinking about that a lot lately. It made him wonder if he could even live as a parasite, or if he was too wired to be a predator, but it had been working so far. He just wished that he could stay here, in this field, with just him and Quatre forever, but he somehow didn't think that would happen. True, Quatre had never really confided in him about what was going to happen, about where they were going to live, but he couldn't imagine a high elf living out in the wilderness like this, not when every day, they kept moving. They were definitely heading towards somewhere, but Duo was insanely nervous about meeting other elves.

He didn't know how high his Master's status was, if his taking on an incubus would go uncontested or if he might get arrested and executed anyway. He closed his violet eyes again, suddenly feeling too hot and uncomfortable. He supposed it wasn't a big deal. His life had never been very stable in the past, either. Duo fidgeted among the blankets. It was way too hot today. He was going to have to get used to this weather sooner or later, but it just felt so oppressive. He hoped that Quatre knew if there was a lake nearby. He couldn't swim very well at all, especially not with his wings out, but he wanted to wash the sweat off his wings, and maybe his long hair, too.

Duo squirmed around, but couldn't sit up. There was some kind of heavy weight on his back that was making it harder for him to breathe in this heat… he looked over his shoulder and frowned. Quatre had managed to sleep in the exact position he had lost consciousness in from last night, directly on top of him with his arms wrapped around his waist. It was no wonder that he couldn't move with Quatre's larger weight bearing down on him. A delicate blush spread across Duo's cheeks as he realized that the elf really hadn't moved at all since last night. His cock was still trapped inside Duo's ass. Even at barely half hard, the organ was bigger than any mortal man that he had had, not that that was a bad thing. His base instincts told him to squeeze his muscles around that delicious length and have a little breakfast, but his sore, tired body had him squirming to try to pull away from his overzealous lover. Suddenly, Quatre's arm tightened around his waist and Duo froze.

'Shit, he's awake,' Duo swore even as his body got excited.

He groaned as he felt the elf's cock swell inside of him, stretching apart his muscles as it hardened in his heat. He felt his own cock, trapped painfully under two heavy bodies, start to react to the strange feeling of a dick growing inside of him.

"Mmm," Quatre hummed sleepily, "Your ass feels so nice first thing in the morning. It's just so hot and tight and wet… I think I should always wake up like this."

Duo almost groaned out loud again as he realized that the reason why his ass was wet was that he was leaking fluid again. He might still be half asleep, but his body clearly wasn't. He tried to sit up so he could thrust back on the lovely thing in his ass, but Quatre grabbed his hips and bore down on him more, so he was effectively trapped underneath him.

"No, no, no," Quatre scolded him, "I think today I'm really going to run you ragged."

"R-ragged?" Duo stuttered even as his cock hardened fully at the feeling of being trapped by the stronger ethereal.

Quatre pressed his lips to the back of Duo's pale neck and Duo could feel them curl into a mean smirk.

"You'll see," the elf murmured, running his tongue over that slender neck, sucking lightly on the silken skin.

Duo's breath hitched as he felt Quatre nip the skin above a vertebrae and a tiny shock of pleasure traveled from his neck to his groin. Inside of him, Quatre's cock continued to get harder until Duo wondered if he might burst from how big and hot it was. He could feel his fluid dripping out of him and down his thighs. The head of his cock rubbed against the soft blankets underneath them as Quatre ground his cock into him. The elf moaned happily at the feeling of warm lubrication sloshing around his member and soft skin clenching him. He cupped Duo's ass cheeks with his hands, giving them a rough squeeze. He loved how full and tight they were, but still soft and pliant. He especially loved as they rubbed against his crotch when he was fucking the little incubus. Even after their round last night, Duo's insides were so tight, Quatre wondered how his mortal prey hadn't immediately gone insane from pleasure.

The blonde chuckled at the thought. It was no wonder why Duo had caught the Elven Council's attention enough to send an exorcist after him. They had thought that the incubus was some kind of glutton, killing more humans than an average incubus. But the reality was that Duo was simply too good at hunting and being seductive. It was true that Duo had taken more prey than the average sex demon, but there were plenty of incubi and succubae that ate like he did, simply because they were good at catching their prey. Quatre could attest to the fact that Duo was good at hunting and feasting. Quatre thought that he was the one getting the benefit out of this relationship. True, Duo was getting protection and stability, but what foolish male would say no to a hot sex demon that was both adorably naiive and erotically experienced? Not to mention the stamina that incubi possessed… though Quatre found it amusing that he, a mere elf, seemed to have more energy at the end of each night than Duo did.

Well, that wasn't exactly true, he supposed. Duo was starting to keep up with him in the sex department. After an entire life of catering to mere, pathetic mortals, who couldn't last very long when it came to sex with a demon, the chestnut haired ethereal probably felt overwhelmed by an entity that could not only live through his feedings, but eagerly wanted more. Poor little incubus, Quatre thought with a smirk, so neglected. It just made him want to see how far he could drive Duo, if the demon had limits when it came to sex or if his libido could become as big as Quatre's, with some practice. With a smirk, he gave Duo's ass cheeks another rough squeeze, then parted them to see the tantalizing image of his cock sliding in and out of the demon's hole.

He lightly traced the tight ring of muscle that was stretched tightly around him, rubbing it with his finger tips. Duo squirmed and made a small mewling sound, but the slippery, clear fluid dripping from Duo's insides, down Quatre's dick was all that the elf needed to know how good the light touch was making his lover feel. It just looked so cute, that hole clenching around his member. Duo's skin was a lighter color than Quatre's genitals and the contrasting colors were as adorable to Quatre as Duo's little moans. He continued to rub the delicate muscle relentlessly, his touch making more fluid drip out of the shorter ethereal, until the flesh was just wet and loose enough that he could slip his finger inside, underneath his cock.

"Don't stretch it like that!" Duo gasped out between soft moans, the feeling of a cock stretching him, as well as a finger, was strange, but nice.

He felt the elf lick the length of one of his pointed ears, sucking the tip into his warm mouth, and shuddered, his eyes slipping closed at the mixed feeling of pleasure and comfort. He felt Quatre's teeth sink into the tender flesh of his ear and the finger that was inside of him slip out. The elf's agile tongue trailed from the very tip of his ear down to his neck, leaving a wet trail on Duo's skin. The demon gasped, bearing his fangs in the morning light, as he felt Quatre's talented fingers caress his balls, almost lovingly. Then, just as suddenly, those fingers wrapped around both his sac and the base of his cock. He heard the high elf whisper something in his ear, but he either wasn't hearing him correctly, or it was in a language that he had never heard before. When the blonde let go of his genitals, Duo could hardly tell because, for some reason, that feeling of tightness remained.

"W-what did you just do?" Duo stammered, his natural distrustfulness of elves and their magic rearing its head.

Quatre chuckled again, but it sounded darker and more cruel, as though he were teasing the demon.

"You'll find out, soon," he promised.

He lifted Duo's hips slightly and slowly slid his cock out of him. Duo groaned at the feeling of the engorged head slipping out of his sensitive hole. After sleeping with that cock inside of him, and now that his hormones were going wild again, the sudden absence was almost painful. Under him, his cock throbbed, that strange pressure around its base making pain and pleasure spark through him.

"Please, put it back in!" he begged, raising his butt a little and tried to snake one of his hands under his body to touch his hard dick.

Quatre grabbed both of Duo's wrists, keeping them pinned and Duo whined in annoyance.

"You're so needy," the elf scolded, pressing the head of his cock back against Duo's stretched entrance, "I'm the one in charge here, remember? If you're going to whine like this, I should just leave you here, hard up and horny."

"I'm sorry," Duo cried out earnestly, struggling against the urge to thrust his hips back and impale himself on Quatre's cock again.

The feeling of Quatre's long, golden hair caressing his back as he leaned forward made Duo shiver.

"You should feel lucky that you're far too cute and sexy like this for me to do that," the elf teased.

Duo's back arched and he let out a hoarse cry as he suddenly felt Quatre's cock enter him swiftly once more, filling him up and making more fluid gush out of him at the intense feeling.

"Is that better?" the blonde continued to tease him.

"Y-yes," Duo panted, loving the feeling of the elf's thick length inside of him.

"Please, fuck me," he panted as he felt Quatre's weight bear down on him again, forcing his length further inside of him.

"Your wish is my command," the elf grinned and grabbed Duo's hips.

The incubus moaned happily as he felt his lover pull out of him slowly, then plunge back inside. His violet eyes slipped shut and his cheeks were bright red as he panted in pleasure. His fingers gripped at the blankets underneath him as Quatre fell into a slow, steady rhythm. The pace was maddening because it felt so good, too slow for him to get any release from it, but so slow, he could feel every sensation, every push of Quatre's cock, how his fingers bit into his skin, and how each thrust made his own body move forward and the head of his cock rub against the blankets.

It was the perfect feeling, all hot, tight, and wet, the surging of his lover's dick inside of his body, the incredible sparks of pleasure as that length struck that intense part of his insides that made his hips jerk and both his ass and his cock drool. Fluid dripped down his thighs and his ass felt soaked, streaming down his tight balls, which were nearly screaming for release, but his body wasn't quite ready for it. He thrust back against Quatre passionately, his cries high pitched as the elf quickened his pace slightly, but still not fast enough for Duo.

"Please… harder… please," he managed to gasp out between his moans.

"Not yet," Quatre panted in his ear, his hips jerking faster into the tight, wet heat that surrounded him, "a little longer."

Duo's heart raced, the feeling of Quatre's cock pistoning in and out of him made him feel like his body was on fire. If Quatre so much as breathed on his erection, Duo knew he would come hard and fast. His body was so excited, he literally hurt with it and his ass felt like it was melting with each hard thrust and the liquid that was flowing out of him. He wanted to come… he needed that feeling, that rush, feeling Quatre's energy inside of him, mingling with his own…

It seemed to go on forever, the feeling of the elf's hips brushing against his own, his long cock stretching and rubbing inside of him, driving him crazy. His body burned with the need for release, a need that his master refused to give him yet. His dick hurt and dripped long strings of pre-cum onto the tangled, nest of sheets that they had used for their bed.

"Please…" Duo almost cried, his hips jerking back against Quatre's, "Please, finish it, make me cum…"

The blonde laughed in his pointed ear, his weight bearing down on the demon's folded wings.

"I'm almost there…" the laugh melted into a deep moan, "You're ass is just too nice. I love it when you're like this… I love it when you beg."

Duo groaned in frustration as his lover still refused to touch his weeping cock, but his grip on his hips tightened and his pace quickened enough that the incubus panted and cried incoherently with it. It felt so good, too good, his nerves were screaming at him and he felt like he was getting lost in the haze of pleasure. He heard Quatre yell, felt that thick, hot cock twitch as it poured cum into his ass, but it seemed distant to him. Finally, finally, he could feed and orgasm himself! Violet light glowed along his skin and he felt the elf's incredible, warm-white energy fill him. Duo closed his eyes again in complete and total bliss as pure, raw sexual energy coursed through every one of his nerves. His muscles tightened in a spasm and a painful ache filled his cock. He was going to cum… his fingers tightened their grip on the blankets… Too good, that energy, this feeling, the feeling of Quatre's sexual release and the feeling of his cock, still trapped inside of his body…

Duo's dark eyes shot open wide in shock. The violet light slowly faded, the feeding complete. It couldn't be, he told himself, it was impossible, and yet… he hadn't come. He could still feel his dick, hard, hot, and aching between his legs, deprived of orgasm. But he always came during a feeding! Every incubus and succubus came when they fed, so why… why did his cock still feel so tight, why was his body still burning while his stomach was full? He felt like crying with the pain of an almost orgasm being cut short. He continued to pant as his laid there, his ass still dripping fluid as it begged to be fucked again. His heart was still beating too fast, too.

"Why?" he choked out.

The elf laughed again and Duo thought that he was really starting to hate that teasing sound. He felt the blonde's arms around his waist as Quatre rocked back to sit on his butt, pulling Duo into his lap. The demon cried out loudly as the move forced Quatre's cock, which was already hard again, deeper inside of him. In between his legs, his own cock gave a feeble twitch and another stream of pre-cum slid down his reddened length. His toes curled at the strange feeling of cum slipping out of him and the elf's dick rubbing against his prostrate at the same time. His hands ached to touch himself, but he didn't dare, knowing that Quatre would just punish him for it.

"I told you that I was going to run you ragged today," he reminded the incubus.

"But why… why can't I cum?" Duo begged to know, almost crying at the mix of pain and pleasure that he was in.

He hissed, his teeth bared once more, as he felt the aqua eyed ethereal's finger run a tantalizing trail from his balls to the slit of his cock.

"D-don't…" he stammered, his back shaking as a jolt of pleasure shot through his body at the slight touch, jerking as Quatre grabbed his balls in a tight grip that had him crying out again.

"I just put a little spell on you, nothing special," the elf explained as he massaged Duo's balls in his hand, loving how his strained moans sounded, "It won't do any lasting damage. I would never do that to this lovely body of yours, but you won't be able to cum until I say the counter spell."

Duo gasped at the strange feeling of the elf's long, graceful fingers around his balls, rubbing the sensitive skin and squeezing them in his soft hand.

"Please," he begged, "Please take it off…"

Quatre gently released the demons enspelled testicles and trailed his hand up his stomach to his chest. When they had first met, Duo's body had been beautiful, but also very scrawny, his chest about an inch away from having his ribs showing through his skin as a result of years struggling to find a meal. After just a little while of getting constant nourishment, Duo had gained a few pounds and now his frame was healthier, still thin and very cuddly. With a slight smirk, the elf found one of the demon's nipples and rolled it in between his fingers. He heard Duo make a strained sound as he played with him and his insides clenched around his length.

"No," the blonde whispered in Duo's pointed ear, continuously rubbing the petal soft nipple, "There are a million things that I want to do to you. You incubi, you all think that sex is some basic process. You think that all there is to it is fucking when there are so many ways to make you feel even more pleasure. Just look at your stamina, it's pitiful. We'll have to work on that first."

Duo made an annoyed sound as Quatre lifted his body off of his cock and let him fall back onto the blankets, rolling onto his back. The incubus' normally pale face was blushed a brilliant red, his violet eyes clouded over with an intense lust. In between his white thighs, his cock was deep red, soaked with various fluids. To Quatre, he looked delicious.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Duo stammered, swallowing nervously at the hungry look in his master's face.

"You'll see," the elf said with a grin, then started to speak in that strange language again, but this time, the words were a little bit different.

Suddenly, it felt like someone was shoving his legs apart and pinning his ankles to the ground. His knees remained bent, but his legs were so far apart and the force was so strong, he couldn't move. The same force pinned his wrists to the ground in the same manner.

"What the hell?" Duo yelled.

"You squirm too much," Quatre said in amusement, "Now I can play with you all I want."

He stroked the chestnut haired demon's cheek, which soothed Duo a little for some reason, then bent down between his thighs. He gently spread Duo's butt cheeks and pressed his thumb to the entrance. The hole was stretched and still leaking cum, as well as Duo's lubrication and various other fluids. He stroked the well-used muscle with his finger, listening to his captive's little moans.

"Don't…" Duo begged, but his voice was weak and easy to ignore.

Quatre was more interested in his body's reactions than his words. He slipped his first finger into the loose entrance, watching with interest as a clear liquid dripped down his hand. Even from such a small touch, Duo's body had this kind of reaction… He slipped his finger back out, glistening with the fluid. He spread his fingers apart and the oily lubrication spread across the gap in a long string, like saliva between the lips of two lovers. Quatre lifted his hand to his mouth and sucked the fluid off of his two fingers. Unlike semen and pre-cum, the incubus lubrication wasn't bitter, but tangy and just slightly sweet. Duo was looking up at him with huge eyes, as though he couldn't believe that the elf had just done that. Quatre defiantly sucked on his fingers for a big longer, then leaned down again and swiped his tongue along the rim of Duo's hole.

"Ah!" the demon cried out at the strange sensation of the wet muscle ghosting along his very sensitive, almost sore, flesh, "Don't lick there!"

"I'm just cleaning you up," the elf teased, "Just look at you, leaking all over the place. It's shameful."

He licked around the stretched muscle, his own cock throbbing at the sound of Duo's gasping moans. A little bit of cum dribbled out, along with more of the sweet tasting fluid, and he lapped it up. It was a strange taste, the mix of sweet and bitter, but not totally unpleasant.

"Tell me," Quatre asked in between tiny licks along the delicate rim, "Has anyone ever done this to you?"

Duo somehow managed to blush even darker than he already was and looked away from his master.

"No," he said hesitantly, "Why would anyone do something so weird?"

"Really?" the elf smirked, "Then this doesn't feel good at all?"

He swiped his tongue over the orifice again, a little harder, then pressed his lips to it and sucked, nipping the skin a little, and tasting more of that strange mix of fluid and semen. The mixture was slippery and made thick from his cum. Duo gasped at the very strange sensation and squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head in stubborn denial. The feeling of Quatre's tongue against his entrance was so strange, wetter and more agile than a cock, but stronger and thicker than a finger.

And it did feel good, that strange muscle dancing over his flesh, but there was no way he was going to tell Quatre that. He was already a bit disturbed by the elf's admission that he wanted to try new things with him… he should fight back, he dimly realized, but whatever spell Quatre had used on his limbs, it was like being pinned by steel and his limited dark magic didn't so much as graze the bonds. Besides, it was so hard to think when his body felt so good, it actually hurt and, honestly, as weird as it felt, he didn't want Quatre to stop.

"You don't like it? That's no good. I guess I'll just have to try harder," the elf teased.

Duo groaned as he felt that torturous tongue trace over the rim of his entrance again, his cock throbbing uselessly as the ministrations sent little shocks of pleasure running through him. He felt like he was going mad, fluid gushing down his reddened length, almost endlessly. His nails had lengthened into claws, something that incubi seldom used, and were sunk into the sheets. His purple eyes were glazed over. No one, not a single human, had ever made him feel this kind of pleasure, this kind of screaming need. No one had ever made him this helpless… or this happy.

His eyes shot open in shock as he felt that slick muscle slide inside of him, swirling around and rubbing against every inch of his channel. Quatre worked diligently in cleaning the little demon of his semen. Duo's insides felt silkier and wetter against his tongue than on his cock, like licking hot custard. It seemed like with every tiny movement of his tongue, more of Duo's fluid trickled into his mouth. He gulped it down eagerly, already loving the taste and how embarrassed the incubus was. He hadn't even known that incubi _could_ get embarrassed from sex. That was an interesting little tidbit. It was truly adorable, though, the thick blush on Duo's cheeks and how he could feel his steadily rising pulse through the thin walls of his anus, right along his tongue.

Quatre almost wish he was part dragon, so he could shove his tongue deeper inside of the demon and play with his prostrate, just to hear him scream a little. Even after he had stopped tasting his own thick cum, he kept stroking Duo's insides, wetting him further with his saliva, just to listen to the sounds of the incubus' struggle and heavy moans. By the time he slipped his tongue back out of the slick, leaking hole, Duo was panting and his eyes were so clouded over that he looked like he was heavily drugged. Quatre trailed his tongue from the cinnamon haired demon's entrance upward to his balls, taking one into his mouth and biting down lightly, smirking as Duo gave out a strained little yelp.

"Don't… don't touch me there…" Duo pleaded.

"But I have to," Quatre murmured, popping the salty flesh from his mouth and trailing his tongue further up along the length of his reddened cock, "Look how hard you are. Do you really want me to stop?"

Duo shook his head frantically in denial. No, he didn't want Quatre to stop touching him. But it hurt when he touched him. It hurt and it felt so very good, like he could scream and lose his mind in it. He just wanted to let go, but even through this pain of being unable to climax, this playing felt really, really good. He could feel every little spark of pleasure, every caress of the elf's tongue and fingers along his skin, like he was something special. Like his pleasure was actually important to the high ethereal.

The muscles in his thighs clenched as he felt Quatre press his lips to the side of his cock and suckle it at the same time that he slipped two of his fingers back inside of his entrance. Pleasure shot through his groin at the dual feelings and his cock gave a feeble twitch, pre-cum dripping down him, only to be swiped up by the elf's graceful tongue. Quatre tilted Duo's hips slightly, hooked his fingers around the demon's anal muscles and stretched them as widely as he could without hurting the other male. Duo squirmed uselessly in embarrassment as he realized that the elf was examining his insides and the feeling of anal fluid dripping down his back at the new position.

"I wonder if you'll ever run out of this stuff," Quatre mused as he pulled his fingers out and stared at the clear fluid coating them, "Let's find out, shall we?"

He wrapped his hand around the base of the demon's dick, squeezing it a little and traced the slit on the head with his tongue. The organ was burning hot to the touch and Quatre could actually feel Duo's rapid pulse as he wrapped his lips around the weeping head. The cock was almost as wet as Duo's insides from the constant teasing and torture, tasting bitter and salty. Duo gave out a loud cry as he felt his dick slip inside of the elf's warm, tight mouth. It made him feel almost like he was melting, especially when that very talented tongue wrapped and squirmed around his sensitive flesh like an eel. With his other hand, Quatre continued to play with the incubus' ass, his fingers moving in and out of him. The both of them could feel a puddle forming under them, fluid dripping liberally out of Duo's hole.

Quatre traced every bulge of veins and every curve of the length in his mouth, spurred on by Duo's pained moans. He grazed the soft skin with his teeth, but Duo seemed to like that, too, his legs tightening with the need to thrust himself inside of the wet mouth. The elf slowly raised his mouth up until only the head of Duo's cock was still inside of him and suckled it, his hand stroking the wet base up and down. Duo's balls throbbed with every little touch, his body trying to find some kind of release, even though it was impossible. When he felt Quatre pop his cock out of his mouth, only to relentlessly lick the slit, his hips jerked uselessly, his entire body tight with need, but he had no idea what to do, how to make Quatre take the spell off.

He was in pain from all of the teasing, but there was still that strange, instinctual part of him that wanted to feel more, to know what else Quatre could do to him to make him feel more before he broke. Could you really go insane just from sex? Right now it sure felt like it. He groaned in annoyance as his master rolled him from his back onto his knees. To his shock, the binding spell didn't dissipate. Though his position had changed, his legs remained spread so widely, it was a bit uncomfortable. His wrists and ankles remained pinned to the ground, though now his wrists were also pinned together and out in front of him a little. He panted a little as he felt Quatre's familiar, strong hands on his hips and his thick cock started to slide in between his ass cheeks.

He couldn't control his own rapid heart beat, so fast that it almost made him feel sick, like he had a terrible fever, at the feeling of that familiar organ. However, the fat head slipped by his entrance, continuing to move until the length was sandwiched between his ass cheeks. It felt weird, full and hot, but not penetrating him. He wished frantically that he could move his lower body so he could take that delicious length inside of him again. Not that it would do him any good, he thought numbly. With that spell on him, penetration would probably completely destroy his sanity, but his body was burning for it. He tried to twist his head around to look at his tormentor, but with his limbs pinned, it was impossible.

"Fuck me," he begged, "Please, just fuck me…"

"No," Quatre said with a tone of finality, defiantly moving his cock back and forth, moaning a little at the feeling of Duo's hot fluid coating his length.

He reached under Duo's body until he found his soft nipples and rolled them around with his fingers. Duo cried out again at the feeling of sharp pleasure shooting from his chest to his groin, thrusting backwards, but it only made the elf chuckle. Quatre continued to move his hips and rub Duo's nipples until his own cock was dripping with the lubrication, then slipped his member free. Duo trembled at as he felt the sudden lack of the elf's body heat. His slit eyes tracked his lover as Quatre walked in front of him, taking his time as though his own urges didn't bother him at all. Duo's gaze was completely on the large organ that was standing straight up, hard and wet. Fluid, most likely Duo's, dripped from it and onto the ground. The cock was flushed red and was so hard, it almost looked angry. Just looking at it made the demon nearly drool.

Finally, Quatre was standing directly in front of him, wearing that damned smirk again. The heat that Duo could feel coming off of the other male was intoxicating and the mere scent of the elf's arousal was making him crazy, but even when Quatre pressed the head of his cock against his soft lips, because of the way that his wrists were pinned, he couldn't move forward to swallow it, not even one, single inch. He looked up pleadingly at his master, feeling like a dog begging wordlessly for a treat. The blonde gripped his red-gold bangs tightly, but even though the action was rough, Duo felt a little bit comforted by it.

"Open your mouth," Quatre ordered.

Duo obeyed without a second thought, opening his mouth as Quatre pushed forward, his large dick slipping inside. The elf used his grip on Duo's bangs to keep his head tilted upwards and thrust his hips, moaning at the feeling of his captive's silken lips wrapped tightly around him. Duo slid his tongue along the length that was slowly pushing its way inside of his throat, tasting the slick skin. It tasted different, the usual taste of the elf's sweat, pre-cum, and some remaining cum from Quatre's previous orgasm, bitter and sharp, mixed with slightly sweet taste of his own fluids slathered onto that long length. Quatre started to thrust harder inside of the tight, hot mouth, groaning at the feeling of Duo's tongue stroking his cock.

"So good," he gasped out, wrapping his hand around the back of the demon's neck and fucking the heat surrounding him mindlessly.

Duo felt completely controlled. There was nothing he could do but taste and let Quatre use him however he needed to. In the past, he had never enjoyed the feeling of being restrained. His human lovers had all been the dominant ones, but in reality, he had had the upper hand. With his magic, sharp teeth, and fangs, he had never been in real danger from them. So, having this elf grab his head and restrain his limbs should have scared him, but it was odd. It was like he trusted him, something no demon should ever feel towards an elf. But he didn't struggle. Though his body was vibrating with nervous energy and he felt like he was going insane with the need to come, he just let Quatre use his mouth, trying to keep up with him.

Quatre's unearthly green-blue eyes slid closed as he felt an incredible heat fill his groin. He gripped Duo's hair tighter, pulling him forward and feeling his cock move in and out between those lips, his pre-cum making them slick. Their tent was filled with the sounds of wetness and his thrusts. The elf let out a horse cry as all their foreplay finally caught up with him and he ejaculated inside of the incubus. Duo drank the thick stuff up quickly, feeling it slide down his throat like pudding or custard, only bitter and salty. He felt like he was choking with it, even as Quatre's cock was slowly starting to soften, but he loved the taste. His own cock pounded with the mere thought that he was consuming his lover's seed. He sucked the organ that remained in his mouth softly, effectively cleaning it. Even soft, he loved the feeling of his tongue running over the sensitive skin, tasting fluids and seed and feeling Quatre's pulse there. He felt annoyed when the elf finally pulled out of him and looked up at him with half lidded, clouded eyes.

Quatre kneeled down on the badly rumpled blankets and lush grass and pressed his lips to Duo's, tasting his pre-cum on the soft skin. He slipped his tongue into the same mouth that had been wrapped around his dick only seconds before, not caring about his own bitter taste on Duo's tongue. Duo, still unable to move, stroked the elf's tongue with his own, sucking it into his mouth eagerly. The kiss was long, rough, and messy, but when Quatre left him again, Duo felt frustrated at the loss. Incubi didn't 'settle down' like humans did. His erection and his intense, sexual need wouldn't go away until he orgasmed. It was painful, but it wouldn't make him sick at any rate, it was just very irritating. As Quatre stood up, his skin brushed against Duo's cheek, sending strange, almost pleasurable sensations through him. It was ridiculous. He couldn't remember another person who could make him want sex just with a little brush.

"Well, we certainly made a mess," the elf said with a little snort, looking around the tent.

The blankets were twisted and dirty from their sex and all the tossing they had done on the ground. He eyed Duo critically. The demon's skin shone with sweat, his paleness flushed with exertion and his thighs were literally soaked with various liquids. Even his wings looked in desperate need of a good washing. Then again, it had been days since they had found a creek to wash in and since then, they had had sex seven times and had walked about eight miles under a relentless sun. Duo looked like getting clean was, literally, the last thing on his mind. In fact, he looked like he was about to kill him in frustration. That only made Quatre smirk. He would never regret taking the little demon on. Duo made things far too fun. With a flick of his fingers and few words from the ancient Elven language, he freed the demon from his bonds, but still didn't undo the curse he had put on his body.

Quatre was quite sure that Duo was under the impression that the spell was an Elven one, but in reality, the spell was a curse, one he had picked up from a lust ifrit in Persia in exchange for sparing his life. Ironically, the curse worked better on demons than it did on other creatures and was quite useful against higher ranking sex demons. Sex demons got their magic from sexual energy and the curse blocked it, the side effect being that they couldn't orgasm. The curse seemed to have a similar, but slightly different effect on Incubi if Duo was any indication. He could still absorb sexual energy, but he couldn't come and Quatre doubted that he could use his dark magic. But they were on Elven territory anyway, which meant that Duo's demonic powers were being drained anyway by the environment.

Any elf would see Duo's vulnerability as an asset. In normal circumstances, the incubus would still be unable to kill an elf, but when he got older and trained up a bit, he could cause some damage. However, Quatre was worried about an ambush once Duo was discovered. In his current state, he wouldn't even be able to run away. By demon standards, Duo was little more than a child in age and his powers had a lot of maturing to do. The Elven world was nearly annihilating those powers right now. He would have to stay with Duo every waking moment, or someone powerful who he trusted. Though, currently, that wasn't really such a huge problem… Duo wasn't just sexy and fun, he was interesting to Quatre.

Very few elves, especially High Elves, would have offered to take care of Duo's needs, but even fewer demons would have accepted such a deal. Demons were even more prideful than elves, if that were possible, and would rather die than allegiance themselves with a high creature. Besides, most incubi wouldn't really care that they were killing, but Duo had jumped on this opportunity. Maybe it was just because he had become addicted to the long lasting sex, but for all his anxiety about being with an elf, Quatre thought that Duo had seemed almost relieved when he had agreed to be with him. Duo was a hunter, a natural predator, but he didn't strike Quatre as the kind of demon that loved the chaos and destruction that their species usually thrived on.

Duo breathed a tiny sigh of relief as he felt the invisible bonds around his wrists and ankles release. He sat up and rubbed at his wrists, even though there were no marks there, his long hair falling over one shoulder. He dared a glance down at himself. His dick looked engorged, a deep red that he had never seen before. Of course, he had always finished off his prey efficiently, none of this long, drawn out playing. The organ twitched, just at the mere thought of climaxing, another stream of pre-cum trickling down, making him swallow roughly. He looked away from his hard cock and up at Quatre. It was difficult enough just feeling the heat and hardness down there, that heavy throbbing, looking at it just made him more desperate.

"Please," he begged the elf, leaning his body against the taller male's leg.

His fingers itched to touch himself… just a little bit. Just to feel how hard and hot he had become, how utterly wet, but he knew that that would just make things more strenuous. Even if he jacked himself off for hours, until Quatre undid the spell, he couldn't orgasm and the blonde would probably find some erotic, but painful, way to punish him for it. He felt Quatre's hand on his head, stroking his hair and he slid his iris colored eyes shut.

"No, not yet," the elf said, "I'll release you once the sun goes down, but not before then."

Duo looked up at him incredulously, not believing his words.

"But… that's hours away! Why are you doing this?" he pleaded to know.

Quatre smirked, like he had the last time that Duo had asked that question, but this expression seemed somewhat kinder this time.

"I told you, I want to see how far I can push you," the elf said, getting down on his knees and lightly touching Duo's pale, thin neck, "Besides, if you can't last the day, there's no way you'll last an entire lifetime with me as your partner."

Duo shuddered at that thought. He had never had anyone do these things to him before. Every touch and sexual game that Quatre played with him was new and intense, but Quatre seemed so… unflappable. He felt like a hatchling next to him. Did the elf even consider everything that they had done so far to be plain? What else could he possibly do to him that the blonde would consider to be hard core? It scared him, thinking about trying to survive the rest of the day without coming, without even touching himself, but there was also a part of himself that felt even more excited at the idea. He wasn't even sure if that excitement came from his physical dependency on sex, or if it was Quatre.

The elf was terrifying, but very intense and mystifying to him. He was powerful, Duo could feel that in his bones, but had been nothing but kind with him. He had absolute control over him, but even though some of the things he did with him could be seen as harsh, like this latest stunt, Quatre had never been cruel to him. Maybe it was more the fact that it was Quatre who was fucking him that drove him crazy and not just the sex, or maybe having an erection for this long had turned his brain to mush.

"I can handle it, Ma-," Duo started boldly, not wanting to look weak and pathetic, then bit off his sentence, realizing that it probably sounded weird to the elf.

Quatre chuckled.

"You like calling me that, don't you?" he teased.

Duo blushed, the red bright on his white features.

"I-I guess," he muttered, "I know it's weird but… you kind of are, aren't you?"

Quatre trailed his fingers down Duo's throat, grasping it gently, making the demon shiver in anticipation. The touch was barely there, but it made his entire body ache. He wanted to taste Quatre's cock in his mouth again, wanted to feel his cum fill him.

"No," Quatre said with a rare, soft tone, "You aren't my slave. You aren't inferior to me and I have no real control over you. This is a partnership," he chuckled again, "Although, it does amuse me when you call me that."

The elf's aquamarine eyes shut and he whispered something that Duo couldn't hear, but it made his stomach drop as he realized that Quatre was casting another spell. A bright light formed a ring around Duo's neck, then slowly darkened and become form and matter, turning into a collar. It looked a bit like the collars that humans made for their pets, jet black with a silver buckle. On the right side, also in silver, read Quatre's name in Elvish. If Duo could have read it, he would have blushed. The collar was firm around his neck, but not too tight, and he couldn't help but loop a finger in it.

"It suits you," Quatre said with a coy grin, leaning down to swipe his tongue against Duo's cheek, which made the demon blush bright red and close his eyes.

It really did suit him, or so Quatre thought. The inky black collar made Duo's skin look even paler, like it was glowing white. It made him look submissive, beautiful, and definitely sexy. He had done it as a one time thing, a kind of joke on how Duo saw their relationship, but he rather liked how the demon looked wearing a collar that bore his name. Duo didn't seem offended by it, either, just touching it with curiosity, maybe a bit embarrassed with the redness on his cheeks, but he wasn't yelling at Quatre to take it off. Quatre's sea-like eyes drifted down from the collar to the impressive cock that was still as hard as ever and licked his lips with a sly little smile. It certainly made the picture complete, that hardness and the collar, driving home to anyone who saw the demon that he was his.

The elf trailed his hand down Duo's body, loving how hot the slim form was, until his fingers wrapped around the long, hard cock. Duo gave out a long, strained moan, his back arching a little as the elf slid his hand up and down the length, making his hips jerk.

"D-don't," the incubus stammered, his eyes squeezed shut and his thighs shuddering from the feeling of that strong hand on him.

"You look pretty hot," Quatre teased, "I guess all this messing around has been too much for you," he pressed his own naked body against Duo's, his newly awoken erection rubbing against the demon's, making the chestnut haired ethereal moan louder, "I'm sure there's a lake nearby for you to cool off in."

Duo nodded. He felt hot all right. His heart was beating rapidly and he felt like he was covered in sweat, but he knew it had nothing to do with the temperature in their tent, though it was a bit too humid for him. A bath sounded great to his sore and tired body, though he doubted it would help him very much. Quatre hooked a finger in his new collar and Duo let him lead him out of their tent.

End Part 1

I'm already working on part 2, though I'm not sure how long it is going to be. After I'm done with this chapter, it's back to The Road to Kindness and Poisoned Memories. Actually, I'll probably post what I have of those today or tomorrow. I've tried to reach my beta, but I haven't heard from her and some of my emails keep getting bounced back to me, so I'm just going to hope they're ok as is.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

Incubus Lessons

Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Well, this was a labor of love. I felt like it took forever. When I finished Part 1 of this chapter, I thought 'oh, the next part is only going to be about twenty pages, oh, well.' Then, I finished writing it at 48 pages. I have no idea how that happened.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Because this is a smut fic (though the ending of this chapter makes it turn into something more than that) and it's technically not supposed to be on sites like , I wasn't expecting much, but you guys really made me happy. Especially Djargo, who reads both versions. I love you! (You know, in a platonic, I get all warm and fuzzy when I read your reviews kind of way) I hope to hear more from all of you about this story, especially since this chapter sucked out my soul (but I need it to write Roads!) I guess this proves to me to post anything I write on ff dot net, because the reviews were amazing!

Once again, if you are on ff dot net and are a minor, don't read this. Unless you were like me before the age of eighteen and read this stuff all the time and it never bothered you. Just don't go telling me about it. Cue fingers in ears.

Part 2

The second that Quatre pulled him out of the tent, the bright light of the afternoon sun struck Duo in the eyes. He bared his fangs and had to fight against the urge to hiss as the sensation burned. Light was definitely not a good thing for a nocturnal creature like him. It took a few minutes for the burning and blurriness to fade and Quatre waited patiently until Duo was ready to move on. Once he could see again, Duo took a good look around the area. They were camped out on a field of endless grass and low hills, the sky above filled with silver-white clouds and a blue so deep, Duo had never seen one like it in the human world. The grass smelled sweet to him, and even though he hated the bright sun, his sensitive nose preferred it to the smell of human pollution.

It was the longest hike Duo had ever taken in his entire life. Having spent most of his life moving from place to place, the difficulty had nothing to do with how many steps or miles he and Quatre had gone. The sun beat down on them relentlessly and with every step that he took, Duo's thighs brushed against his balls, sending little sparks of pleasure running through his cock. The fluids coating his ass and legs had quickly turned tacky and uncomfortable in the heat. Duo was a bit worried about the fact that they were both completely naked as they walked through the field, but there didn't seem to be anything or anyone around except for a few brightly colored birds that he had never seen before. He swallowed roughly as he watched Quatre's naked body walking in front of him. There mere sight of that flawless skin and his very male and well built form made his cock ache even more. It hurt so much… if he could only touch it… just a little…

"Don't even think about it," Quatre's scolding voice caught Duo's drifting attention and he realized that the elf had stopped walking.

Quatre was looking over his shoulder at him, wearing one of those coy, teasing smiles again.

"Every time you touch yourself, I'm adding an hour until I take the curse off of you," he warned.

Duo shuddered at the authoritative tone and nodded, then continued walking. He balled his hands up into fists to try to stave off the temptation. He kept telling himself that it didn't matter anyway. If he couldn't reach completion, what was the point? But he still wanted to. It was like a poison ivy rash. He knew that scratching it wouldn't make the itch go away, but it would give him a tiny bit of satisfaction. Still, he kind of liked it when Quatre told him what to do, even if it was something he didn't like. Or rather, truth be told, he _did _like it, he just wasn't used to it and it scared him a little, but it also excited him. Hell, before meeting Quatre, he had had no idea what kissing was, let alone all the other stuff that the elf had introduced him to, but no matter how mean Quatre's games were, he always liked them at the end. He followed the blonde elf, feeling like a puppy following his owner, the sensation of pre-cum dripping down his cock and trying to walk with his heavy erection odd to him.

In between the strain that walking was putting on his oversexed body and the clear sky, Duo's instincts were screaming at him to spread his wings and fly, but if there was anyone around, that would just make it more likely for them to be spotted. He couldn't remember the last time he had flown, though. After walking up a down a few small hills, they finally reached a huge, sparkling blue lake that seemed to stretch out for miles. Quatre stopped walking and Duo stayed still behind him as the elf murmured in that strange language again. He looked back at his demon companion and nodded to him.

"I don't sense anyone around, or any creatures in the water that might try to harm us," he told Duo.

Duo paled a little. He was so worked up thinking about his own needs and sex that he hadn't even thought of the possibility that they could be in danger just from a swim. Then again, Earth had sharks and all manners of poisonous fish, so why should the Elfen Lands be any different?

"Is there a lot of stuff like that?" he asked nervously, "Dangerous animals and things?"

"Well, we share this land with various dragons and fairies," Quatre said in amusement, "There are more things in this land that can kill you than in the human world, but only if you don't know what you're doing."

"And you know what you're doing?" Duo asked cautiously, though he was sure that he already knew the answer.

"Of course," the elf smirked at him.

With Quatre's confidence that there was nothing dangerous in the water, Duo approached the shallow edge of the lake. Looking down into it, he couldn't imagine that there were any monsters in there. The water was almost as blue as the sky and crystalline. He could see right down to the bottom, where the sand was pale white and there didn't even seem to be vegetation. It looked more like a swimming pool to him than a lake, though he was used to the black, freezing waters of Romania that were usually filled with weeds and algae. He stood at the edge of the water for a few seconds, just staring at his own reflection. With his almost narrow, slitted eyes, pointed ears, and the collar around his neck with the pretty symbols that he couldn't read, he looked kind of like a cat.

Duo shook off the weird thought and touched the clean water with his toe, preparing himself for a chill to go up his leg. To his shock, instead of the icy temperature he was used to when he bathed, his foot met pleasant warmth, though still cool enough to soothe his sun and sex heated skin. Without any more hesitation, he walked into the water until it was around his upper thighs. He almost moaned in utter bliss at the feeling of the warm water lapping against his skin. The bottom sand of the lake felt oddly soft on his feet and he definitely didn't feel any slimy weeds or rocks. The sand almost felt creamy and light as he sank to his knees in it, shuddering at the feeling of the water surrounding his hot cock. He stayed like that for a few seconds, just floating on the calm, wave-less water, feeling happier than he had been for a very long time.

Quatre smiled warmly as he watched Duo disappear under the water and stay there for several minutes like some kind of water sprite. Most demons, while not as capable as their water-born counterparts, could hold their breath under water for a lot longer than humans could, so he wasn't at all worried about his companion drowning. The water really wasn't that deep anyway. Keeping one eye on the submerged incubus, his long chestnut hair like a curtain of the fiery silk along the clear water, Quatre put together a few spells to make sure that their bath wouldn't be disturbed.

He still didn't feel the presence of any magical creatures, but there was no way he was going to risk Duo's welfare just because he was careless. He wasn't the only high elf in existence and it was very possible for something stronger than him to hide their presence from his magic. With these spells in place, even a very powerful creature would have the sudden feeling that they shouldn't come near this area, like there was something evil here or dangerous. And even if they continued in this direction, they would just see a lake, not them. It wasn't full proof, but it would do. He had to admit that he hadn't done a whole lot of thinking concerning what they were going to do when they reached the city that Quatre lived in.

He had no idea what he was going to do when that happened, how he was going to convince the Council that Duo wasn't dangerous and that he could handle him, but he wouldn't let them hurt the demon. There were plenty of places for them to hide if the Council decided to kill the incubus; he just didn't want it to come to that. In the meantime, he just wanted Duo to enjoy himself. Quatre's breath caught in his throat for a second as the demon suddenly emerged again in the thigh deep water, tossing his wet hair over his shoulders like a silken waterfall. The bright sunlight struck that glorious mass, creating a flaming effect and giving Duo's hair glimmers of millions of different colors. That hair clung to the demon's thin, sensuous form better than skin tight clothing from his shoulders to his delectable ass, parting in a few places to give Quatre a teasing view of creamy skin.

Water dripped from that skin and streamed down every curve and angle and Quatre was momentarily enthralled by watching each water trail move down his back and thighs, knowing how it felt to move down that body. His large wings, which were usually either hidden or folded to keep them out of the way, were for the first time since they had met completely unfolded in their amazing ten foot span. Seeing those jet black, bat-like wings with their pointed tips and razor sharp claws made Quatre realize for the first time that Duo really was a demon. He wasn't vicious or cruel, but those wings made him look dark, deadly, and incredibly beautiful, in a way that holy creatures like elves and angels could never achieve.

'Fuck, he's hot,' Quatre thought, a grin forming on his lips.

He stood there on the bank and watched as his lover meticulously combed his long fingers through his reddish hair, more water dripping from the soaked locks, his bangs plastered to his white face. When Duo bent down to gather handfuls of water to wash away the dried semen and fluid from his thighs, Quatre was given a very lovely view of his ass and could take no more. He waded out into the warm lake, his cock already fully hard from watching his demon lover bathe himself. He snuck up behind Duo, wrapping one of his arm around his thin waist, pressed his body against the other male's, and cupped one of his ass cheeks with his other hand. Duo jerked at the sudden feeling of his master's taller form against his, inadvertently stumbling even closer to him.

"You're so dirty," the elf murmured in Duo's ear, the demon shuddering as he felt him trail his tongue over the side of his neck, his teeth grazing and nipping his skin, "It looks like you need some help cleaning yourself."

Duo let him push him to his knees, the water rising to his waist and looked over his shoulder at him.

"You don't have to-," he started to protest, his words melting into a loud groan when he felt Quatre's familiar hand wrap around his cock again, stroking it slowly and lightly under the water.

His eyes squeezed shut and his breath came out in a whooshing pant as pleasure ran through his body like an electric current.

"D-don't," he stammered, struggling to breathe, "I can't take it…"

"What are you talking about?" Quatre teased, using the tip of his thumb to trace circles around the slit, the rest of his fingers gripping the organ tightly, "This thing is so filthy, I have to wash it extra well."

Duo trembled, feeling overwhelmed as Quatre pumped his cock, his other arm still wrapped around him, keeping him pinned. His groaned to an almost scream as he jerked his hips, trying to reach climax even though he knew he couldn't. His mind felt clouded. He didn't even want to fight back at this point. He stayed trapped in Quatre's embrace, his head thrown back, and simply road out the incredible waves of pleasure. He let out a pitiful whine as the elf let go of his tortured cock, only to rub his fingers against his balls, massaging the sore skin. Duo knew that, if he had been a cat, he would have started purring at that point.

"This place is especially dirty," Quatre released Duo's testicles and traced his well used entrance with his fingers, sliding three in with ease.

"Ah!" Duo cried out as his hole was stretched once again, those torturing fingers sliding in and out of him.

"Is it sore?" Quatre asked in concern even as he continued to play with his captive.

Duo shook his head frantically, his hair falling into the water again.

"N-no," he fought with his words, "It's not that. It's just… it feels too good…"

Duo blushed darkly at the confession. He was a sex demon; something like foreplay shouldn't make him feel this good, right? After all, he fed off of orgasmic energy, so why did Quatre playing with his body make him feel so incredible?

"Really?" the elf asked in interest, twisting his three fingers inside of the moist channel, "Just my fingers make you feel good?"

"Yes," Duo breathed out, his breath hitching as he felt Quatre's middle finger brush against his prostrate.

Quatre mournfully slid his fingers out once he was sure that he had cleaned out any remaining semen or fluid, but vowed that he would play with Duo more when he was clean. He muttered a small spell to trap water and used his hands to spread it over Duo's back, erasing any sweat on his skin. Duo's back was so thin and elegant looking, just touching it made Quatre want to fuck him. He loved how silky his skin felt and the slight muscles under that skin. He especially liked the area near Duo's shoulder blades where the white, creamy skin melted away to black, the beginnings of his wings.

Duo slid his eyes shut and moaned as he felt Quatre's fingers trail up his spine, sending little shivers of pleasure through him and his cock twitched under the water. He would never admit it to anyone, but he loved it when his lovers touched his back, especially the light, loving, almost massaging caresses that Quatre was using as he washed him clean, his strong chest pressed against his side. He knew, logically, that the little sparks of pleasure were due to the nerve endings that connected his sensitive wings to his back; that those nerves were needed to feel the wind through them and fly correctly, but it was more than that. When he was touched there, he felt comfortable and soothed. He bowed his back a little, wanting Quatre to touch his spine more. He didn't know if the elf understood what he wanted, but he felt the delicious sensation of a fingernail moving up and down the ridges of his vertebrae.

Quatre pressed the nail of his thumb against the curve of Duo's spine, knowing full well how sensitive winged creatures were in that area, and trailed it up until it reached the start of his left wing. Demons, unlike Angels, Fairies, and Dragons, had a wide range of wing types. They could be feathered and bird-like, transparent and fragile like an insect, scaly and reptilian-like, and Quatre had even seen one demon whose wings had looked like crystalline coral. Some demons were even too large and their wings too small for them to fly, so the wings were probably just evolutionary in design, but with the sheer size and power of Duo's wings, Quatre had no doubt that his little demon could fly and, from the looks of the design of those black, bat-like wings, he was probably very, very fast and agile in the air.

Duo's wings, just structure wise, looked like those on a bat, but that wasn't exactly true. The bony structures spreading from his back were covered not in scales but in skin as soft and silky as the rest of Duo's body, but the flaps of skin that were visible when the wings were spread fully were actually hardened, like soft leather. The tips of his wings were terribly sharp looking and almost as deadly as the single talon on the top tip of each wing. Those talons were something special, too. They were pure white, like teeth and bone, but the talons actually had a structure closer to steel than bone. They never dulled and would never break, no matter what they struck against.

Duo was small and seemed harmless on the surface, but Quatre had never underestimated him. His magic was pitiful, but where his powers were lacking, he made up with those wings, sharp claws, and impressive fangs. If magic weren't involved, Duo, like many demons, could kill even the largest ogres. Quatre knew just by looking at Duo's wings that they were resistant to magic, fire, ice, and a bunch of other elements. Duo, unless he had tangled with magical creatures before and given the incubus' lack of scars, he clearly hadn't, it was unlikely that he knew that fact about his wings. In a fight against a dragon, creatures that even elves feared, a demon like Duo would probably win. Those claws that he kept hidden, and especially his teeth and talons, could easily rip through a dragon's hide.

Duo thought so little of himself, but he could protect himself if he weren't so vulnerable to Elven magic. The first thing he was going to do when they got to a village was to teach Duo some curses so he might stand a chance against an elf, Quatre vowed. If he could find a curse that blocked magic, Duo would never have a problem defending himself. Though, that might be seen as a threat to the council… With a shake of his head, Quatre pushed those thoughts away. Later, he told himself, there would be time to worry about the council much, much later.

He pressed his tongue to the area where white skin became black and licked a trail up the thin appendage that formed out of Duo's shoulder blade, all the way up to his talon, and then nipped the bony structure with his teeth, careful not to bite too hard on the fragile parts of the wing. Duo's eyes shot open and he gasped deeply. He had never felt that before… no one had ever touched his wings but him and it was the weirdest feeling ever, that sensation coming from his wing instead of his cock or ass. He couldn't believe that Quatre even wanted to touch him there! It wasn't like his wings were pretty like an angel's or fairy's, and certainly not as unthreatening as those.

"Don't touch that!" he pleaded, not sure if he liked Quatre playing with his wings.

It felt good, there was no denying that, but he was very touchy about his wings. It had been so long since he had been able to fly freely, but he remembered the feeling well. To think that he might never be able to have that feeling again terrified him, so though he trusted Quatre, it made him a little bit uncomfortable. Besides, nobody liked wings like these. They were sharp and ugly and created a stigma the second they were seen. All anyone needed to do to label him as evil was to look at these black wings, so he tried to keep them hidden as much as possible.

"What are you saying?" Quatre asked, using the water spell to wash the bony curve of Duo's wing, wringing more little moans from the demon, "These are dirty, too. I guess you have sweat glands in your wings, too, huh? And they're so big; it must be hard for you to wash them."

"A little bit," Duo admitted in a small voice, "I can't reach my shoulder blades and sometimes I cut myself on the claws."

Quatre smiled fondly where Duo couldn't see and nuzzled the area of Duo's back between his wings.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to wash them from now on. It'll be quicker and easier when you bathe. You should keep them out from now on, too. It's probably uncomfortable for you to keep them tucked into your back all the time," Quatre said, his hand rubbing Duo's back in comfort.

"I can't!" the demon protested, trying to look over his shoulder at the elf and failing, "They can hurt you and they get in the way of everything. They're useless."

"That's not true," Quatre scolded, moving his hand from Duo's back to his wing, stroking the skin there as well, "They're beautiful… so sexy… Besides, I'm not a human. As long as I know they're there, I won't hurt myself on them."

Duo's heart gave a strange throb. Quatre thought that his wings were sexy? To hear that coming from an elf…

"You don't think they're ugly?" he murmured.

"Of course not," the elf said in a confident tone.

Duo bowed his head, hiding his smile from the blonde and feeling like those silly girls he often saw in the human world that blushed prettily at men and swooned whenever the slightest compliment was thrown their way. He closed his eyes again as he felt Quatre continue to clean the sweat off of his huge wings, trying to keep them as still as he could, even though each touch sent sensations of pleasure straight to his groin. Kneeling there in the warm water with Quatre so carefully bathing him, he felt kind of like a prince. It was a very, very weird feeling that he didn't know how to approach.

Quatre finished with Duo's wings, noticing with a small smile how the demon was shivering from all the light caresses he had given his wings as he had cleaned them. The sight of Duo's clean, glowing white skin was making Quatre's own body throb with need. The hornier Duo got, the more pheromones he gave off. The more he gave off, the hornier Quatre got, which just made him want to play with Duo more… it was a vicious cycle. He flipped Duo around so he could clean his chest, his smile growing into a smirk as he saw how bright red the incubus' face was. Fuck, he was so cute, a far cry from the other demons that Quatre had met.

Duo's breath was coming out hard, the red tip of his cock poking out the water as Quatre slid him forward until Duo was sitting on his leg, straddling it. The chestnut haired male gave out a tiny groan as his balls rubbed against the soft skin of Quatre's leg. The elf could feel his lover's erection twitch against his stomach as he trailed his hands and water over his flat stomach, slowly moving up to Duo's chest. The demon's breath hitched as he felt those nimble fingers wrap around his nipples and rubbed them. Quatre watched the soft skin between his fingers harden and listened to Duo's gasps, continuing to twist them gently. He leaned down and swiped his tongue against one of them, bringing it into his mouth and sucking on it lightly.

"Don't," Duo groaned, pleasure hazing over his thoughts, his hips jerking uselessly.

Quatre licked a continuous train up Duo's collarbone to his neck, nipping and sucking the place where his neck met his shoulder.

"Does it feel good?" Quatre asked as he wrapped his hand around Duo's cock, giving it a light squeeze.

"Nnng," Duo groaned again and nodded.

"Are you hungry?" he pressed his lips to Duo's neck again, feeling him nod.

Duo had suspected it before now, that the atmosphere of this world wasn't just draining his magic, but his life force. Higher creatures couldn't survive in the demon world and lower creatures couldn't survive here. It was a great way to keep one world from invading the other and, if Duo had been an imp or another low level demon, he would have gone into a coma the second he had arrived here. Only a Devil could last in the Elven Lands because they had so much power to begin with. Duo was lucky. Being an incubus, he didn't need to feed on pain and darkness, or blood and flesh like other demons did. He could easily replenish his energy through sex and Quatre had such a large amount of sexual energy, Duo could survive as long as he had sex with him once a day, but to not go hungry, he had to do it at least twice, or three times. Not that he complained.

He could do it more than that, too, like any other creature gorging on a large meal. But just like any other creature, he could also get sick if he had too much. He could also dispel the energy, if he used his magic, but he didn't know if he could in this world.

"I guess I'll just have to feed you, then," Quatre said.

Duo cried out as Quatre suddenly shoved him off of him, making him fall fully into the water. Quatre grabbed his legs and pulled them up until they were balanced on his shoulders, Duo's upper body, including his head, completely submerged. Quatre watched him carefully, making sure that Duo wouldn't have trouble breathing. To his astonishment, Duo didn't even panic at being under the water. The demon just looked up at him with wide violet eyes, making Quatre feel as though he were looking at him through a sheet of glass. If it were possible for succubae to mate with other demons, Quatre would have thought that Duo might be half Dagon (1), but he doubted that the incubus could hold his breath for more than an hour, at the most.

The little demon looked beautiful under the water, his skin as white as the sand, and his hair floating on the light currents, reminding Quatre of the tales of mermaids he had heard as a child, so very long ago. He grabbed Duo's hips, keeping him steady and angled his own hips, pressing the head of his hard cock against the incubus' hole. He wasn't so loose now, so as Quatre pushed the head of his cock inside of the other male, his green eyes drifted shut and he moaned deeply. It felt utterly amazing, his cock squeezed by silken flesh. Duo's anal muscles weren't fragile and stubborn like other beings'. They took his cock in easily, but remained tight enough for an exquisite sensation, very durable and slick with sexual fluid.

Duo had to grit his teeth to keep from swallowing water, his back arching intensely as he felt Quatre's girth fill him. The elf was slow in pushing his cock inside of his ass, but it felt too good for him to care about pace. It was a weird feeling, his ass above the water with Quatre moving in and out of him slowly, while his head remained underwater, but it wasn't unpleasant. As long as he remembered not to breathe, he could stay underwater for about forty-five minutes. He felt like he was floating. His fingers gripped at the sand under him, an impossible surface to gain any kind of leverage. Pleasure surged through him as Quatre thrust into him again and again, making fluid run down Duo's back and into the water.

His lower body, especially his ass, felt unbearably hot from the sun and the sparks of sensation soaring through his cock and insides, but the rest of him felt cool in the water, the dual feelings making everything feel even more intense. Duo was frustrated because he knew that he still couldn't cum, but loving the feeling of Quatre's very familiar cock filling him, the engorged head rubbing against his sensitive insides, his weight bearing down on him. His body didn't seem to care at all about the curse that Quatre had put on him, his hips thrusting upwards to meet his lover's. He panted through his teeth, his heart racing again of the feeling of that thick flesh inside of him and Quatre's tight grip on him.

Quatre's eyes were tightly closed as he thrust harder and faster into the tightness surrounding him. The demon's insides were already soaking wet, and not from water and sweat. Because of the strange angle, and probably from being half underwater, Duo squeezed down on him sporadically, not how he usually did. He was panting hard and he felt like he was losing control, not something that he was used to. It was too much. All that playing they had done earlier, and bathing Duo's delectable body, had made his own body sensitive, his libido soaring. This was completely different from his other lovers. Usually, he got bored after a short while, but Duo was so intense when they had sex, he felt like he could fuck him forever.

Quatre felt that he had hit Duo's prostate again as the incubus thrashed under the water, his head thrown back, and his muscles clamped down on him one last time. The elf cried out loudly, his back arching severely and he emptied himself inside of the tight channel. Violet light surrounded Duo, as it always did when his lover climaxed inside of him. Under the water, the light looked like it was alive, taking the form of long tendrils, wrapping around the demon's shaking body. Even in the middle of his orgasm, Quatre was mesmerized by that light. As it started to fade, the elf grabbed Duo's arms and pulled him out of the water and into his lap, still impaled on his cock.

Feeling air hit his wet skin, Duo finally let his heavy pants leave his lips, resting his head on Quatre's shoulder, pressing his trembling body fully against him. He wrapped his long legs around the blonde's waist, trying to steady himself. His cock ached, pressed against Quatre's stomach, weeping heavily, the color dark and painful looking. His legs wouldn't stop shaking as his body tried to reach an impossible completion. He felt Quatre's hands on his bare back and they were comforting, but also made him ache for more. Every nerve in his body was on fire, even worse than they had been before. It was intense, a torture, but not a terrible one. He could almost feel, himself, the immense pheromones his body was producing, having been denied his release for so long.

His body felt tight, his mind numb when he tried to think of anything other than his hard cock, throbbing between his and Quatre's stomachs. His ass kept squeezing down on the elf uncontrollably, in a silent pea. Even after the feeding was done, his heart continued to pound. No matter how he wrapped his body around the high elf's, he felt like he couldn't get close enough to him, his intoxicating smell, and the feel of his body. Duo's eyes widened as he suddenly felt Quatre's member harden inside of his ass, stretching his insides again, feeling hot and firm.

Duo let out a loud cry as the elf grabbed his hips again and slowly lifted him up until the head of Quatre's cock was slipping out of his passage, then brutally forced him back down, sending a shock wave of pleasure through Duo's aching body. He felt Quatre's hands move down his body until they were cupping both of his ass cheeks, spreading them apart as his large cock moved in and out of his hole. Quatre ground his hips up, against Duo's rounded ass, his cock easily reaching the demon's prostate, making him cry out again and again. He could feel Duo's own cock rubbing against his stomach, leaving a trail of pre-cum and feeling unbearably hot.

"Please," Duo begged, putting his hands on the elf's shoulders and moving his body up and down on the rod that was penetrating him.

Quatre was silent as he used Duo's movements to thrust inside of him harder except for a few moans and gasps, feeling the demon's wonderful tightness, feeling hotter as Duo continued to make his own moans. His hands traveled from the incubus' ass to his chest, finding his nipples and rolling them both between his fingers.

"Ah!" Duo cried out, tossing his head back, his long hair caressing Quatre's cock as it pumped in and out of him.

Pleasure spiked through Duo's chest as Quatre continued to play with his nipples. He panted harder, almost as though he were in pain, as the elf leaned down and lapped at the sensitive flesh, one after the other, sucking on each as his fingers continued to work them.

"Too much," Duo moaned as Quatre's cock hit that part deep inside of him that always made him cry out with desire.

Quatre could feel his lover tightening around him again and moaned, moving his hips faster as waves of pleasure filled him. Duo's violet eyes were half-lidded, his face almost as red as his cock. He wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist and ground into him, grabbing his ass cheeks roughly as he came again, gritting his teeth as white cum erupted into Duo. Duo let out a loud, hoarse moan as he felt Quatre's cum fill his ass again, still filled from their previous coupling. Duo fell limp onto his lover, even as his ass continued to tighten on Quatre's length, milking him. Through his post-orgasmic haze, Quatre watched his semen slide out of Duo's ass and into the water, like a creamy cloud.

Quatre lazily dipped his fingers into the water, swirling the cum around his fingers with a satisfied smirk as the light from Duo's second feeding reflected off the water, Duo almost screaming again as the intense pleasure filled every inch of his body. How could Quatre possibly be satisfied so early when Duo looked and felt the way he did, his own cum leaking down his leg? He gently lifted the little demon off of him, breathing hard as the head of penis slipped out of Duo's tight ring of muscles, positioning him on his hands and knees in the water.

Duo's entire body trembled, but he didn't seem to have trouble staying on all fours. Quatre licked his lips as he watched as his thick cream dripped out in a torrent and down Duo's shapely legs. He put his hand on the back of one of the demon's thighs, stroking the skin lightly. Duo was too tired and consumed by his own need to pay much attention to what the other was doing. Quatre loved this body, and not just because the sex was great. It was wonderful to look at, and even more so to touch. It was strange, but, in the short while that they had known each other, Quatre had felt a sort of connection with the demon.

Quatre had been around long enough that he had met all kinds of supernatural beings. Elves, angels, pixies, fairies, Devils, imps, Dagon, he had even done the impossible and had befriended a dragon. In that time, he had become bored with life, as most creatures that could not die of old age did. What relationships he had soon grew stale and made him feel listless. His job as an exorcist had given him some adventure, to see things that he hadn't witnessed before. He wasn't selfless. Unlike the younger beings in his line of work, Quatre didn't do it because he wanted to save humans and higher beings; he did because it was fun. Not the killing, not watching mortal humans die under a demon's influence, but wrestling with creatures that could tear him to shreds, facing the darkness so few were willing to even glance at.

He enjoyed the feeling he got when he was faced with a creature of darkness, knowing that he was about to do battle. And every now and then, he let one go. He was powerful enough that the Council didn't reprimand him, if they ever found out about it. In his age, Quatre had learned the difference between demons who loved carnage and demons like Duo, who were just living that way because it was in their nature. Demons that could survive without killing. The Council hated him for his practices, but Quatre didn't care. As far as he was concerned, the universe was not made of creatures that were good and bad, like how the Council wished to believe, but that some demons could be good and some higher creatures could be bad, it just depended on how much.

He didn't do it out of the goodness of his heart. Quatre had learned a long time ago that elves going around saving demons didn't get much of a reward. Usually, they were the ones who got hunted. He got away with it because he didn't do it that often. He always had a price, like with that imp who knew the sex curse. And Duo. Though this was the first time he had actually taken a demon to travel with him. For the first time in a very long time, he actually cared about another's welfare. There were moments when he felt bad for what he had done to Duo, and he never felt bad about anything.

He had told Duo that they were equals, partners, but that had been a lie. They were far from equals. Even in their bargain, Quatre held all the power. He could survive without Duo, sure he would be miserably bored, but he could just find another lover. Duo, on the other hand, was relying on him for food and protection. He could go back to his old life, but the life of a submissive Incubus was not an easy one. Dominants could take what they wanted from any human; subs had to hunt for the right ones, had to let the humans take the lead. And word would get out that Duo had agreed to go with an elf. Other demons would eat him alive for such a betrayal.

He actually did care about what would happen to Duo. For a demon, he had this strange innocence, like a child, not entirely jaded about the world. Dangerous, yes, but he had been strangely interested in the Elven world so far, like a little boy seeing a butterfly for the first time. When they had met in Romania, he had thought it would be a shame for a demon with a body like Duo's, not to mention his sex drive, to die. Now, the more time he spent with him, the more he worried about how the rest of the elven kind and other high beings would deal with Duo, if he had made the right choice. He would call such feelings friendship, but he had only ever had two friends in his entire life.

Quatre gave Duo's right butt cheek a very light squeeze. The chestnut haired demon didn't even hate him. He had clearly hated him when they had first met, or rather, he hadn't trusted him. It was the natural order of things. Any creature should be wary of another that could, and probably would, kill it, but higher creatures and lower creatures had a biological hatred and fear towards each other. It was something that was easy to ignore, but few tried to. There was no point when they were trying to kill each other all the time. It amazed him that Duo didn't seem so scared of him anymore.

From between his legs, Quatre's cock started to harden again. Duo was still radiating pheromones, a large amount of heat coming off of his body, and Quatre could smell the sex on him, as well the delicious sight of his hole dripping fluids. It was impossible for him not to be aroused by all that. It made him smirk, thinking that the young incubus was running him just as ragged as he was running him. If Duo didn't act so oblivious all the time, Quatre would have thought that he was preying on his naturally large libido. His flesh hardened fully and he pressed himself against Duo's ass again, his own semen running down his cock. Duo felt the movement and looked back, his eyes wide in shock.

"How?" he gasped.

Duo knew that Quatre's sex drive was impressive, or at least he was really, really creative, but this was… what, the fifth erection the elf had had today? Let's see… there was two times in the tent this morning and twice in the lake… yes, he was sure that this was the fifth time they had done it. He knew that humans had sex more often than elves, or was that just a myth? Were they all like Quatre? All thoughts ceased as the blonde grabbed his hips and entered him in one, smooth, painless thrust, making him completely full. Duo screamed happily, his body shuddering. His stomach was getting full, too, but he didn't care. It felt so good… Quatre's cock inside of him, dominating him; making him feel pleasant things. He knew he should be worried about getting too much sexual energy, but the curse on him just made him want to fuck over and over, even if he was tired. His body was so strained and needy, he didn't care how many times Quatre put his cock inside of him, as long as he fulfilled his promise. But at this pace, Duo wondered if he would survive until the end of the day.

"Because you're so cute," Quatre said with a soft chuckle, thrusting gently inside of Duo.

The circle of muscles wrapped around his dick was reddened from all the use Quatre had put it to today, but Duo didn't seem to be in pain and the muscles didn't look sore, but Quatre still wanted to be gentler this time. Both of their bodies were worked up into a fever pitch and Duo's ass was literally soaked from his cum. Duo moaned lowly as he felt the elf move slowly inside of him, still hitting him in all the right places, but the pace made his nerves tingle and he could feel every inch of Quatre's hot cock. He closed his eyes, just trying to feel everything, grabbing fistfuls of soft sand, and spread his legs wide. He felt like he was going crazy. His dick hurt, but the rest of him felt good. He felt so hot, like he was going to burst into flames.

Duo made a sharp sound as Quatre grabbed his right ankle and pushed his leg up, so he was just balanced on his other knee and hands, which made him tighten up further. Quatre groaned happily at the sudden tightness, knowing that he wasn't going to last much long after ejaculating twice in such a short amount of time. He reached under Duo's pale body and easily found his cock, which was radiating the most heat, letting his fingertips slide up and down the wet length in a caress, his thumb rubbing against the weeping slit.

"Ah!" Duo screamed, almost crying as the pleasure coming from his cock was nearly sickening, "Quatre!"

The demon's petal-soft muscles spasmed around the elf and he easily came for the third time, intense sensations filling him and he cried out with Duo, his seed splattering inside of him and falling into the water. He panted in Duo's ear, trying to get some control over himself, but his heart was racing too hard.

"So… good…" he breathed harshly.

Duo felt Quatre pull out of him and more cum slide down his legs, feeling thick and warm. He collapsed boneless into the water, just barely managing to tuck his legs under his butt to keep from being completely submerged. The light that was the same color as his eyes surrounded him again and he arched his back, a rough scream sounding in the air as the feeding hit him like a tidal wave. His entire body jerked and his cock twitched, his balls tightening painfully. When it was done, sweat covered the parts of him that were above the water and he was shivering, though not from any cold.

Duo wrapped his arms around his stomach, feeling it ache from having consumed too much. He felt completely engorged and knew that he wouldn't need any dinner. Quatre put a hand on his shoulder, realizing that Duo was in pain.

"Too full," Duo murmured.

"Does it hurt?" Quatre asked; his face flushed from all the activity, worried that he had gone too far.

He had been monitoring Duo's energy carefully and he didn't think he had given him so much that he had actually hurt him, but it was hard to tell. To his relief, Duo shook his head.

"No, just full," he confessed.

Quatre smiled and wrapped his hand around Duo's cock again. The demon gasped loudly, his hips jerking.

"I think I've put you through enough today," he said.

Hope filled Duo's heart. The sun was still high in the sky, not yet time for the curse to be lifted, but maybe Quatre would take pity on him.

"I'll take it off when we get back to the tent," the elf promised as he started to clean off Duo's body again.

"If I take in anymore," Duo started to protest.

His stomach didn't hurt, but if he took any more of Quatre's energy, it certainly would.

"I won't come inside you," the blonde soothed.

"Thank you," Duo murmured.

Quatre kissed his shoulder, showing his appreciation.

The walk back to the tent didn't seem even half as long as the walk had been that morning. Duo thought it was because Quatre's promise to take the curse off of him. There was a gentle, warm wind blowing and the once oppressive sun was now blocked by strange, green-tinted clouds. Duo wasn't familiar with the Elfen Lands, its colors, or its climate, so he had no idea if that meant it would be clear in the morning, would rain, or even snow, but it was nice to have the sun off of him for a little while. He walked ahead of Quatre, knowing how to get back to the tent and not noticing that the elf was adamantly staring at his back side. He was too deep in his thoughts, trying to think of things that would keep him from thinking about his raging need.

Duo wondered if he could convince Quatre to let him fly at some point. Probably not. While this area of fields and lakes was vast, there were too many hills to tell what lay in the horizon, if they were near a town or if others were walking near them. Duo could sense magic and if not, his sense of smell had never failed him, but it seemed like too big of a risk, even to him. Behind him, Quatre's blue-green eyes were completely focused on the slightly swaying, pale ass in front of him. He had cleaned the little demon well, but his overactive imagination could still paint the white cum dripping down his thighs and the smell of sex in the air.

Quatre had always been, as more prudish elves put it, 'high strung'. He called it a mixture of creativity, horniness, and spare time. Sure, there were probably better things to do than have sex all day, or try to find a spell that would make such joinings more enjoyable, but he doubted they were much fun. Still, when he was around Duo, he felt like he was in lust all the time. He knew that a lot of it had to do with Duo being a sex demon, all the hormones and chemicals working overtime in the lovely body, trying to drive his lovers mad. But it was something more than that. He could easily say that Duo was nothing like his other lovers. Other elves and high creatures had limits. They couldn't fuck all day like he and Duo did, or they didn't want to try some of things that he wanted to do.

When Duo said no, it was playful, not disgusted or angry. Quatre knew that Duo was an incubus, so there was probably very little he could do that Duo would be offended of, but he was so naïve at times, yet he honestly loved everything that they did together, eventually. Their shabby, tan colored tent stood just where they had left it, undisturbed. Quatre had put protection spells on it, to make it invisible to anyone else but them. It could still be seen by very powerful supernaturals, though, so the elf was glad to see that it was exactly how they had left it that morning. Quatre wrinkled his nose a little as they entered the tent. In hindsight, he should have taken the soiled bedding to the lake with them, but they had been in a rush to get clean and he could always just clean it with his magic.

Duo didn't seem to be bothered by the smell, which wasn't all that strong anyway. Quatre thought that, to Duo, this smell was probably like the smell of cold potato soup to Quatre, not as good as when it was hot, but not unpleasant; it just made him feel hungry; that scent. He didn't mind the dirty blankets, sitting down on them. They were just going to pack up in the morning anyway. They still had a while to walk, past the fields, through a long forest, some mountains and canyons, and then they would finally reach the Elven Capital. It would only take a few days if they used the portals, but the Council monitored them and he didn't want them to be alerted to their presence this early on. He hated not having the upper hand, the element of surprise.

Duo turned to look at Quatre as they entered the tent. He swallowed roughly as he saw the elf sit down and spread his legs, his long, thick cock standing up proudly, pre-cum already dripping down it. Just how much stamina did Quatre _have_? But still… he licked his lips… with all those juices sliding down it and the reddish tinge on the skin, it looked delicious. He knelt down on his knees in front of his blonde lover, wrapping one hand around the base of that hot cock, stroking lightly, and the other just underneath the engorged head. He licked the length between his two hands up and down, tracing every vein and curve with the tip of his tongue.

"You got good at this fast," Quatre moaned in appreciation.

Duo blushed, though it didn't make much of a difference on his already flushed skin, not quite sure if the elf was teasing him or giving him a real compliment. As he licked, he moved his grip from just below the head a little bit higher until his fingers were squeezing the head and continued to pump at the base, lapping up pre-cum as it slid down his hand. After everything they had done today and the taste of that slightly bitter fluid, Duo felt bold. He released Quatre's cock and got up onto his lap, flipping himself around so that his back was to the blonde's chest. He lifted his body up slightly until Quatre's hard on jutted out between his paler thighs, the head rubbing against his own tortured cock.

The elf and demon moaned as one as Duo started to move his hips forward and back, rubbing their bare members together. Fluid dripped everywhere, smeared on their organs until they couldn't tell whose was whose. It reminded the both of them of the first time they had met, in Romania. Their very first sexual encounter. It was extremely rare that Duo took the initiative in anything and Quatre loved it, putting his hands on the incubus' narrow hips, more just to feel him than to control him in any way. It wasn't something he did with a lot of other lovers, either, this rubbing and grinding.

It felt good. When Duo moved forward, the delectable curves of his ass caressed his weeping cock. When he moved back, Quatre's cock ground against the tip of Duo's, which felt searing hot and sticky by now. Duo was in heaven. Quatre's erection was warm against his skin, comforting like a blanket was when it was chilly, that heat spreading to his thighs, stomach, and dick. He gritted his pointy teeth together as he felt the elf's head rub against his balls, tight and strained. Quatre hadn't taken the curse off yet, but Duo didn't care. He knew that Quatre would keep his promise, ignoring the part of him that was questioning why he put such trust in an elf.

Quatre suddenly twisted Duo's body around so that they were facing, Duo crying out at the sudden, strange friction, and pressed his lips to the demon's. Their tongues swirled around each other, a thin stream of saliva dripping down the corner of Duo's mouth as they sucked on each other's tongues. They parted as Quatre pushed Duo to the ground, grinding his throbbing erection against the demon's stomach and slowly trailing upwards, leaving Duo's skin wet with pre-cum, until the head of his cock was pressed firmly against those soft lips. Duo opened his mouth wide as the elf shoved his cock down his throat, sucking on the treat eagerly.

The length tasted juicy and he swallowed down the fluid easily, sucking on the thick road as Quatre thrust in and out of his mouth. Quatre panted heavily as he felt the brown haired male's tongue caress him, but struggled not to come inside of his mouth. Not yet, anyway. He wanted to taste the demon's ass one more time, when he released him of the curse. He pulled out, just as he felt his orgasm cresting, denying himself. He shuddered for a few seconds, feeling the ache radiating from his balls and cock.

"Roll… over…" the elf panted.

Duo realized what Quatre wanted to do and obeyed, looking back at the flushed blonde over his shoulder.

"You won't cum inside, right?" he asked nervously.

He could take it if Quatre did, but he didn't think it would be very pleasant. He felt soothed as the elf put his hand on his right butt cheek, caressing it lightly.

"Don't worry," Quatre assured him, "This is for pleasure, not food."

He pressed his cock to Duo's loose entrance and very slowly started to ease himself in. Duo had the thought that he had _never _had sex just for the pleasure of it before. He knew that was how most creatures did it, because it felt good, or for the whole reproduction thing, but 'sex for pleasure' was an alien thing to an incubus or succubae, like eating a rare steak when you weren't hungry, just because it tasted good, to human who could barely afford what food they had. Sex felt just as good, no matter what you used it for, but it felt like he was fighting against his natural instincts.

Those thoughts quickly vanished as Quatre abandoned his gentle pace for something rough and fast, grabbing his hips and laying his chest against Duo's back. Duo could feel him rutting into him, more like an animal than an intelligent creature and realized that they had both reached the edge of their limits today. Quatre was panting just as hard as he was, his long blonde hair trailing over Duo's back and shoulders, the elf's body pressing against his wings, but not painfully. Duo's fingers clutched at the sheets as he moaned. He had never mated for this long, this many times, in his entire life, but instead of being in pain or sore from it, it just made him feel really, really good, like he was overflowing. His cock ached, but it was a nice ache, even if it was driving him crazy.

"Ah!" Quatre cried out as he felt his orgasm approaching again, arching himself off of Duo's back.

He hadn't paced either of them at all today and now he was paying for it, but he had promised that he wouldn't cum inside, so he used all of his willpower not to reach completion just yet. He continued to pump himself in and out of Duo's soaked hole, the fluid from the demon dripping down his cock and his testicles. He felt like he was going to go crazy, his cock buried deep inside the silken warmth and denying himself release. With a panting, heavy breath, he finally gasped out the words to release the curse on Duo.

Duo's eyes widened as a rush of sensation shot through his cock and balls, like a surging tidal wave that had him gasping to catch his breath. It was like all the tension from this morning til now had collected inside of his gut and with those unrecognizable words, had been sent straight to his crotch. His orgasm was even worse. White, thick semen erupted from the slit of his cock, twice as much as he usually spewed. It splattered all over the sheets and some of it landed on his stomach. His eyes almost rolled up in his head and he made an inarticulate sound, his body shuddering. His insides spasmed, clamping down on Quatre, who pulled out of the demon to keep from losing himself.

"Duo?" Quatre asked in a strained voice, concerned that the little incubus had cum right when he had taken the curse off.

Duo looked back at him, his chest heaving from exertion, looking tired, but still horny with his half-lidded, iris-colored eyes.

"Please…" he begged, "More… I need… more…"

He could feel it deep in his gut. He need to cum again, his body still felt tight and stressed from the curse. Just once more… than he would feel better… His whole body felt wonderful from coming, his skin tingling, and he wanted more. Quatre reached under Duo's trembling body and lightly touched his cock. His green eyes widened a little as he realized that the organ hadn't even gone limp, it was still hard, now soaked in cum and dripping. The elf gathered some of the thick semen on his fingers and sucked on it up. Duo's cum was slightly sweet, like his anal fluid, but also slightly bitter.

"Roll onto your back," Quatre ordered, "And lift your legs."

Duo did as he was told; lifting his legs as much as he could and spread his ass cheeks. Quatre stroked the demon's hard dick with the blunt edges of his fingernails, making him cry out in pleasure.

"You really want me to make you cum again?" he teased.

Duo nodded, his eyes pleading.

"All right, then," Quatre said, putting his hands on Duo's thighs to push his legs back further, and plunged his own erection back into Duo's ass.

Duo gave out a strained cry, tossing his head back and arching his back. Having Quatre inside of him normally felt wonderful, but after having ejaculated, it was now indescribable. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on that feeling, how it felt when that large cock pushed in and out of him, the heat in his ass, and the feeling of fluid pouring out of him. His own cock twitched against his stomach, still hard and weeping. He felt Quatre hit his prostate, sending sparks through his vision and his hips jerking. His second orgasm hit him a little less violently than the first, though mostly because he was expecting it this time. His fingernails grew into claws as he came, spilling seed on his and Quatre's stomachs, the claws ripping the bedding.

Quatre barely noticed how Duo fell limp on the blankets like he had turned into rags, just lying there and panting like he couldn't get enough air. He felt his own orgasm approaching like a lightning bolt and pulled out of Duo at the very last moment, his cum joining Duo's on his fair skin. Quatre fell just as Duo had, though he had one moment of sanity to roll away from the smaller ethereal and not fall on top of him. The two lovers lay there, their bodies taxed and tired, trying to regain their senses. Duo quickly curled into a ball, exhaustion taking its toll on him. He felt Quatre's arm go around his waist and smiled. It was definitely nice to have a lover who could survive sex with him. He had never understood what was so great about post-sex 'cuddling', if this could be called that, until he had met the elf.

"You ok?" he heard Quatre ask tiredly, as though he were already half asleep.

Duo nodded, and then laughed.

"This was pretty stupid, wasn't it?" he asked in good humor.

Quatre raised one golden eyebrow where Duo couldn't see.

"You didn't like it?" he asked.

He certainly had enjoyed it, but Duo had taken the brunt of the strain with that curse, not him. To his relief, Duo shook his head, his chestnut, silken hair rubbing against Quatre's nose and chin.

"No, it's not that. I did like it," Duo admitted, unashamed.

When he had figured out that he couldn't orgasm that morning and that he would have to last the day with that curse on him, he had been scared. Not because he thought that Quatre would really hurt him, but because he had thought he wouldn't be able to endure it. He had never done something like this before. He had always been able to cum whenever he wanted, so that unknown part of it had been kind of scary. Duo didn't really know what his limits were, if he even had any. But most of all, he had been afraid of not living up to Quatre's expectations.

The whole reason why Quatre had proposed this deal to begin with was because, for some reason, Duo excited the elf. If he couldn't do what Quatre expected from him, would Quatre break the deal off? He didn't think that he would be that cruel, and he hadn't felt pressured to do something that he really didn't want to do. Duo wasn't very strong. He didn't have a lot of magic. He wasn't smart or self-confident like Quatre was. When Quatre gave him challenges like this, Duo wanted to prove that he could do them, that he was good at _something._ And when Quatre told him or forced him to do something that was new and strange, and when he did it successfully, it boosted his confidence like nothing else.

"I meant that this was stupid, having sex right after we took a bath," Duo explained with a grin, "Now we're filthy again. It's counterproductive."

Quatre chuckled at that and rubbed his nose against the back of Duo's neck. He was right; they were just as dirty as when they had left the tent that morning, dirtier, actually. All that work gone to waste… though, he wouldn't really say that. They had had some great sex after all, and he had seen the demon's wings glistening with water under the sun, not to mention how pretty Duo looked under the water. That was something, at least.

"I guess we'll just have to take another bath tomorrow, then," he reasoned, reaching down to pull a blanket over them.

Thinking about having Quatre bathe him again, Duo's cheeky grin melted into a softer smile and his pale cheeks turned slightly red. That might not be such a bad thing… The demon and the elf lay there for awhile, feeling drowsy and lazy. The sun was lower in the sky outside of their tent, but still hours away from setting. Quatre dimly realized that he should get up and find himself his own dinner, having not had breakfast or lunch, but he was more tired than hungry, and it didn't really matter to him when he slept and woke up. If it was dark when they woke up, he might have Duo hunt for him.

Quatre got up on one elbow and watched the brunette demon. Duo's eyes were closed and he looked relaxed, but Quatre knew that he wasn't asleep yet. Even though Duo didn't have to hunt for live prey, he still had the instincts of a predator. He had better hearing and sight than an elf did and his sense of smell was amazing. Plus those claws and teeth of his made adequate weapons for killing live game. To Duo, it wasn't just that he could see in the dark, but like all nocturnal creatures, he excelled in the darkness. Plus, though Duo didn't need to eat food, Quatre knew that he enjoyed how things tasted. He didn't know if the incubus had made a habit of trying human food, but he had loved the grunoew Quatre had found yesterday.

Grunoew was a large, squash-shaped fruit that only grew around these fields, in both bushes and trees. They smelled very sweet, like a pineapple, but their texture was like a plum and their taste a mix between a strawberry and an apple. With their sweet smell, Duo had been able to find some for him and had climbed up the tree to get the fruit a lot quicker than Quatre had. Quatre had noticed Duo watching him as he had eaten it. He had offered the demon some and Duo had devoured it with a light moan, licking the juice off his fingers. This had, of course, led to Quatre giving Duo his own special kind of food, but he hadn't forgotten Duo's love for the exotic fruit.

Quatre wondered what else Duo might like. The demon couldn't eat a lot, since he digested real food slowly and his body really wasn't equipped for it, though he could eat without any kind of health problems. Food to Duo was like sex to Quatre, it held no real nutritional value, but was pleasurable. He wondered if Duo was like a flying fox and, despite a demon's reputation for eating bloody meats, preferred fresh fruit. It was something that he wanted to explore, like watching the demon fly. He had taken Duo on as his mate, only for sexual reasons, but as they had entered his homeland, Quatre had realized that he was Duo's guardian, and that meant he had more responsibilities towards him than just sex.

The blonde frowned a little. There wasn't much that he knew about Duo, just like how the demon knew little of him. Even his name was a mystery to Quatre. It was easy for an incubus to be puzzling to an elf. They didn't live as the higher species did. Incubi and Succubae were especially different. They were born through a mating between either an incubus or a succubus to a human. Most children of incubi didn't turn out looking like Duo did, with his wings and claws. The mother seemed to be dominant with demons, so if the mother was human, the child would look human, only slightly off putting and very, very beautiful. They fed like all sex demons did, but had limited magic and, since they lived in a human family, were often found out and killed.

Duo was obviously the product of a succubae mating with a human male. He had demonic features and his lack of strong magic was simply because of his age. Succubae, like many sex demons, made poor mothers. Unlike with incubi and female human parents, succubae laid eggs. The second she did so, she abandoned them and continued with her life. Unlike birds and other egg-born animals, sex demons didn't need warmth for their eggs to hatch, but if the hatchlings were born all the same time, or if one lingered, the siblings would often kill each other. They were born in a cold world where they couldn't even be near their own kind out of jealousy and territory disputes. They weren't even given names.

Incubi named themselves, usually after their first impressions or their first prey, or even the first word they heard being spoken. Every elf knew what 'duo' was, but it perplexed Quatre how the demon lying next to him had heard it. Quatre remembered his own parents. His mother, Lily, was a kind elf, looking just like him with golden hair and her eyes a deep blue. She was a Healer, a good occupation for someone who seemed to care for the welfare of everyone, even strangers. His father, Shahir, had darker hair, somewhere between a dark blonde and a light brunette with dark brown eyes. He, like Quatre, was a warrior, though he was a soldier for the Council and not an exorcist. He snorted. 'Quatre'. In one of the many elvish dialects it meant 'defender of the people', someone who cared for others and wished to protect them, more like his father than himself.

They were still alive. Most elves lived the equivalent of five human generations, maybe more, if they didn't become ill or died from unnatural causes. He visited them every now and then, but didn't feel any urge to stay for long periods of time. He was too old to play the dutiful son, but still loved them, in his way. Incubi were lucky, he had once thought, because they could choose their own names, instead of having a name thrust upon them.

"Duo… why did you choose that name?" Quatre suddenly asked.

Duo turned and looked up at the elf, confused by the question. He shrugged.

"Why? Is it strange?" he asked.

Quatre realized that Duo didn't even understand the significance of his own name and shook his head in amazement. At least Quatre had always known what his name meant, but Duo had probably just picked his at total random. Before Duo turned on his side again, Quatre saw that he looked sad and reflective.

"I remember hatching," Lilu murmured, "We all do."

Quatre looked down at him in astonishment. He hadn't known that. He had always thought that, like all babies, demons couldn't remember being that young, let alone the act of being born into the world. He did know that incubi weren't biologically distant creatures. They, like all children, felt an intense need for their mothers, a need for love and care. They were born helpless, not immediate, incredible hunters like reptiles were. There were numerous studies on this phenomenon, why nature would make a predator that had such a need for a mother, a mother they would never see or feel.

There was a pervasive theory that incubi were born this way to harden themselves. That this harshness of nature made them tough and that neediness turned to the need for physical comfort, for sex. It was sexual psychology turned at its most simplistic: the need for the mother turned to the need for the lover. It made them survivors in a world that tried its hardest to kill them for being the only demons in existence that cavorted with humans instead of trying to pervert them or kill them. It made Quatre sad just thinking about it. If Incubi were born without any kind of need for parental guidance, like some animals were, he could accept that. But they were born looking for something they would never had, and to remember that must be painful.

"It was cold," Duo continued, "There was snow on the ground and I remember shivering. There were other eggs around me, my brothers and sisters. We were out in the open, where anything could find us and kill us. I looked around for my mother, but she wasn't there. Even when I cried for her, she never came. I remember feeling, more than hunger or cold or anything else, being frightened. I wanted to stay, to look for her, but there was something in my gut screaming at me to get away from the nest, that I would die if I stayed. So, I flew away."

And he would have, Quatre knew. That or he would have killed all of his brothers and sisters. The biological need for survival and supremacy was too strong. The more incubi in one area, the more likely there would be a shortage of food and that the humans would find out what they really were. So, siblings had to either leave or kill. It was interesting to know that Duo had been able to fly even as a hatchling. Incubi who could use their wings at such a young age survived longer than those that didn't have them. It was more than just a case of getting far away from the nest and being hunted by their siblings.

Incubi matured fast, their bodies becoming adult in only two years time, but not fast enough. They spent those two years using their varied demonic features to kill animals and humans, to eat their flesh and blood like other demons did, while their bodies slowly changed to fit their adult lifestyle. They would stay close to sexually charged areas, harems, brothels, sex slaves, feeding off the sexual energy these humans gave off, making them sick and taking years off their lives, but not killing them. What humans didn't know was that all those diseases that infected the whores and sluts of the human world were symptoms of a hatchling feeding off of them, and when these humans bred, the diseases took on lives of their own. After two years, these little demons became full-fledged incubi, feeding off of sex instead of meat and killing instead of infecting.

It was no wonder why elves and angels hated demons so much. Demons were savage, doing whatever they had to to keep on living. They were survivors. How could someone who was born into a family who cared for them and loved them, protected them from everything, and grew into immense magical power understand someone else who had to kill and attack just to live? They hated demons because they terrified them. They terrified them because elves and angels knew that they would never be able to do those same things, if their lives depended on it. They envied such creatures, and they were repulsed by them. Quatre, however, admired them.

He wasn't some bleeding heart, pro-demonizer. He didn't think that demons were the better species or that they shouldn't be killed. Many demons were so insane and immoral that even Duo would probably agree that the world was better off without them, but not all demons were like that. The elven lifestyle was pompous and detached. While the rest of the universe was struggling to survive, to live and follow the flow of biology, elves and angels lived in the lap of luxury, using their magic and divine powers to lift themselves up. They were neither predator nor prey. They had become mini-gods, something perverse, elevating themselves out of the food chain entirely.

It was the way things had been for thousands of years, the elves and the angels looking down on the lives of humans, demons, and the 'lower creatures'. Quatre had grown up in a rich, elvish family, but when he had started to travel, he had realized how much that lifestyle disgusted him. It was hypocritical of him, he used his magic to make himself rich and powerful, like most elves, but every time he was told to kill a demon that wasn't even a real threat, just because the higher society thought it was inconvenient for such a creature to share existence with them, it angered him. He admired demons because, after thousands of years of being hated by every other living thing, they were still here. The demonic races had a kind of primal strength that elves would never be able to tap into.

"My nest had been built on a high ledge on a mountain," Duo told Quatre, still not meeting his gaze, "The wind was terrible and I crashed into the side of the mountain a lot, but the wind kept my scent marked. I was able to get to the base of the mountain while my siblings fled in different directions. I stayed close. At the foot of the mountain was a little village. I only remember that because of the smells and the sound. The mountain had been quiet, except for the rush and hollowing of the cold wind, but the humans were so _noisy._ My instincts confused me. A part of me said that humans were good, that I should stay close because I needed them to survive, but another part said to stay away from them because, with so many humans around, I could be discovered. I didn't know how to fool them yet; I had pheromones, but not enough to keep me safe. So, I hid in the heavy woods that were in between the mountain and the village. My wings kept me warm enough to survive and I thought it would be enough, but I was hungry, had been since I had hatched. I waited hours and it grew and grew into this terrible fire in my gut. I stayed up in a tree, terrified that a human might find me. They came and went in the forest, laughing and making loud noises, jumping on these flat pieces of wood and going down hills. I knew I should hunt, but even when it grew dark and the humans left, I was afraid. Then, I smelled the blood," Duo hesitated for a moment and Quatre wondered if Duo was bothered by what he was saying, or if he was merely wary that Quatre would be bothered by it, "My hunger destroyed my fear. That smell… it's disgusting to me now, but back then, it was wonderful. I had enough sense not to fly and followed the scent on foot. When I got there, there was blood everywhere, dripping off the leaves on the tree and splattered on the snow. Covered in it was a Wendigo, standing over a dead human, a woman, I think. Probably separated from the group that had been in the woods earlier. I don't know how I knew what it was, I just did."

Quatre swallowed roughly. Wendigo… just the sound of the word sent terror through every living thing. His arm tightened around Duo, though he didn't realize that he was doing it. Wendigo were strange, horrible demons. Every young elf knew the tale, a cautionary one for any higher being daring to visit the human lands during the winter. Wendigo were one of few demons that had not been born with demonic blood. They were once human, but through heavy despair and a taste of human flesh, usually from desperation, they had become twisted, addicted to the taste of their, previous, own kind. They became Wendigo, a demon of air, cold, and cannibalization. As fast as the wind and very strong, they lived in very cold, snowy regions and hunted during the winter, whisking humans away into midair, never to be seen again.

They could only be killed by a strong blow to their hearts and could not be harmed by magic. Their taste for human flesh mutilated them, turning their bodies a pale white, without a trace of muscle on them, just skin and bones, quite literally. Their eyes became large, with only pinpricks of color in them, their fingertips black from frostbite, and their teeth, blunt as a human's were, looked large from their lips becoming dry and pulled up, like a dog snarling. They were monsters from a child's nightmare and though they preferred human flesh, they would be tempted to eat any kind of meat, as demons of hunger and fury.

"It had seen me before I had seen it," Duo said, "It stared at me with these eyes… they were white, except for a little bit of blue, just a tiny circle of it around a black dot. It hesitated as it looked at me. I think I must have been exuding pheromones, as a defense mechanism, and that it was confused by it. If I hadn't been, it would have killed me by the time I had known it was there."

Quatre nodded. That made sense. Even a half-demon like a Wendigo would be enticed by the pheromones. For some reason, the pheromones of succubae and submissive incubi were stronger for other demons than humans and while a Wendigo had the sexual drive of a rabid dog, the pheromones would have been an alien thing to the wind demon and it would have taken fatal seconds to analyze it. Otherwise, a newly hatched demon like Duo would have been dead in the time for one to blink. That was all the time it normally took for a Wendigo to move. It was no wonder Duo had stumbled into things like that. Wendigo didn't smell like demons, they smelled like the wind, and death, which would have been masked by the blood.

"And I think…" Duo hesitated again, "I think, if I hadn't been so hungry, I would have tried to run away and I would have died anyway."

You couldn't run from a Wendigo, Quatre noted. Whether on foot or in the air, you couldn't escape from a Wendigo once it got your scent. You might as well kill yourself to escape the pain of being eaten alive, but even then, you probably wouldn't be fast enough.

"It hesitated, but I didn't. I pounced on it and ripped its throat off with my teeth. It screamed," Duo shuddered, remembering the sound of the Wendigo's scream, a scream that, Quatre knew, was more terrifying than a Banshee's, "I didn't know how to kill it, but I knew it was going to live. So… I used the claws on my hands and wings and I ripped its heart out. Then, I ate it. The Wendigo and what was left of the girl."

Quatre winced. He wasn't disgusted by what Duo had done as a child. Like a predator, he had done what he had had to do to survive. The Wendigo had been a threat, but once it had died, it had also become food. Though, a scrawny, hunger demon had probably tasted terrible. Still, even if Duo hadn't realized it at the time, or even now, it had been a gutsy move. By killing and eating a Wendigo, Duo had sent the message loud and clear to every demon nearby that he wasn't a pushover. He was a hunter and he would kill to protect himself. It had ensured that other, low-powered demons wouldn't try to take him out, especially other incubi. It took balls for an incubi, especially a hatchling, to so much as look a Wendigo in the eye, let alone eat it.

"I was so hungry…" Duo whispered and, not for one moment, did Quatre blame him for what he had done, "And between it and the human, it kept me fed until the next day. Before it died, though, while it was sinking my fangs into its throat, it called me that, _duo_. I thought it was as good a name as any other."

"You must have been very brave as a child," Quatre complimented, "I met a Wendigo once. It was in a human wilderness, where a tribe of humans were hunting deer. The Elven Council had sent me there to exorcise a wolf spirit," he laughed bitterly, "When members of the tribe turned up as gnawed on skeletons, they had thought it was the work of a spirit or a werewolf. I caught a glimpse of its back and teleported my ass out of there. Only a very strong and vicious demon could tangle with a Wendigo and win without luck and fear."

Duo turned and looked up at him again.

"You don't think it's disgusting?" he asked nervously.

Quatre shook his head.

"I doubt it had tasted very good, but you used what you had to survive. If I hated you for doing that, I would have to hate myself for teleporting away from certain death. It's pretty much the same thing," he paused for a moment, "Do you know why it called you that?"

"No," Duo confessed, "I've never heard that word before."

"It's an old word," Quatre told him, "That Wendigo was probably decades old, if not centuries. _Duo _is a word that the humans used to use for the earliest species of incubi. They were a powerful species. They didn't hunt humans like you do. They would break into a woman's house at night and sit on her chest. They stop her heart, but she would still alive, but feel dead. They would then rape her, very violently and bloodily, forcing her to have their children. They were called _duo _because it means a pair and incubi back then could change their sex. Coming from a Wendigo, I would take it as a compliment."

Duo blushed. He wasn't a rapist, but to be called strong and violent by a hunger demon was pretty cool… and it was nice to know that his name didn't mean something stupid. And Quatre didn't think that what he had done as a child had been gross, which was a plus. Quatre saw the concern in Duo's eyes when he told him about his ancestors. He caressed Duo's cheek with the knuckle of one of his fingers.

"Does it bother you?" he asked.

Duo shrugged.

"It's how my kind are," he pointed out, "Maybe nowadays we aren't quite as violent as we were back then, but in the end, we still kill the people we have sex with. It isn't so much the violence as the rape. Dominant incubi still do that a lot, but isn't something I can do. It's weird being associated with something like that. I don't even know if it bothers me. I've never been raped and I've never seen it happen, so I guess I don't know if it's good or bad, my name."

Quatre thought hard about that. He supposed that, for an incubus, rape was an alien concept, or at least for a submissive one. On a biological level, Duo adapted towards concepts of 'lover'. When sex was initiated, Duo picked that person as a mate, so anything they did to him, he accepted. Sex was food, so rape wasn't really a possibility, unless Duo couldn't accept that person as his lover, but even that seemed unlikely. But he still worried about some of the stuff he did to Duo, Duo liked it, but it wasn't like he ever gave him a choice. Talking about rape and violence made him more conscious of his own actions.

"Am I too rough with you?" Quatre blurted out.

Duo's expression was perplexed.

"I'm a demon," Duo needlessly reminded him, "You can only hurt me if you use your magic against me, which you haven't."

Quatre sighed. How could he possibly explain something like this to an incubus?

"With my kind, sex isn't food. It's done between two people who want to feel good. Sometimes, one person does something to another that they don't like. It may feel good, but they don't want it, but the other person does it anyway, even though that person said not to. That's when we call it rape," Quatre explained.

"But I've said no to you before," Duo teased, "and you didn't stop."

Quatre smirked at him.

"That's because I know you didn't mean it. You were just a little bit nervous, and I knew that if I _had _stopped, you would have clawed my balls off," he said, touching Duo's now blunt fingernails.

"Exactly!" Duo pointed out, "If I had said no and meant it, you would have realized it and stopped. So there's no reason for you to worry about forcing me to do something or being too rough with me. Yes, it was rough and painful sometimes, but I still loved it and you know that I did. And damn straight I would have clawed you if you had stopped, just not your balls. I need those. Maybe just your eyes or your nose."

Quatre shook his head in amusement.

"Cheeky demon," he grumbled, but was smiling, "Take a nap, already."

"Yes, Master," Duo grinned at him and snuggled against his chest.

He loved touching Quatre's bare body. Even when it had nothing to do with sex, it was comforting to him. He closed his eyes, curling up against his elven lover. He didn't want to admit it, but in a way, Quatre had had a point. The elf could very easily force him to do things that he didn't want to do. The new things felt good, but were strange to him, so he wondered why he let Quatre do whatever he liked. He could attack him if he went over the line, but that thought hadn't really entered his head. Was it just his nature? Did he let Quatre push him around, put curses on him and play with him like this just because it was in his nature to do whatever his lover wanted of him in order to get sexual energy? Or was it something else? Did he trust Quatre that much? He fell asleep thinking those strange thoughts and wondering what Quatre really was to him.

Duo wasn't sure just how long he slept, but it felt like only a short while when he was roused by loud noises coming from outside his tent. He sat up quickly, on alert, his senses telling him that something was wrong. He twisted around in the blankets, looking desperately for Quatre. The high elf was the only defense that he had and he trusted him to keep him safe, but to his dismay, the rumpled sheets where the elf had been lying were vacant. He listened closely to the noises, trying to figure out what they were.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

That voice was definitely Quatre's. Duo's heart started to race and he got to his feet in a flash, his wings stretched in agitation. If Quatre was fighting, he would join him. He was useless in this environment, but he hoped that whoever was attacking them would think twice about his claws and teeth. He got dressed in a rush, pulling his small, black underwear up his hips and quickly finding the black cloth that would cover the rest of his body. It had shoulder straps like a tank top, but was long like a dress, ending with long, thin pieces of the black fabric that would fall between his legs, covering everything from his chest to his crotch. He wrapped his black corset around his chest and waist, buckling it as quickly as he could.

The outfit he normally wore was ill-suited as a fighting uniform, but the corset was made from the hide of a Romanian Double Horn that he had found in his territory one night and had killed, a midnight dragon with skin that had no scales, but was as hard as metal. Even the silver buckles on the straps were made of steel. He pulled on the black strips of clothes that covered his arm from elbow to below the knuckles on his fingers and did the same for the leggings. He didn't realize at the time that the collar that was still on his neck was in the same exact fashion as his corset. He practically flew out of the tent, wishing that he had a knife or a sword on him. He pulled back the flaps, ran outside, dimly realizing that it was now night time, and felt the blood in his veins turn to ice water.

Quatre was standing in front of another figure, his hands grabbing the man's shirt and had him pulled forward, his handsome face contorted in rage. The figure was beautiful, but in the way that a statue was beautiful, breathtaking and perfect, something that should be worshipped. Something that made Duo's demonic blood boil and chill at the same time. It was an angel, the one thing in the universe that Duo should fear. He had heard that most angels had white wings, blonde hair, and blue eyes. This one had short black hair, just down to his neck, and his eyes were dark brown, black in the dark lighting. It was his wings that really drew Duo's eye, they were enormous, about the size of Duo's and Duo knew that his own wings were overgrown. They were feathered, like any other angel, and were beautifully white.

His outfit was strange to Duo, too. He had thought that angels wore robes, but this one had on a fitting tank top, his cotton-looking pants fell baggy over his ankles and he was bare foot. The entire outfit was a lack of color so perfectly white that it couldn't possibly occur in nature, even whiter than snow. If someone had told Duo that there could be such a thing, he never would have imagined it. The angel carried no sword, but he knew the holy ethereal was armed, probably heavily. Just looking at the angel made his stomach churn. Duo wondered if it was just because he was face to face with an angel, sworn enemy to all demons, or if this angel was that powerful. He certainly carried an air of power and arrogance with him. The angel was Duo's size, but everything about him was frightening.

"I know you're behind this, Wufei!" Quatre accused, daring to pull the angel closer to him by his shirt and yell in his face, "No one knows that Duo is here, so why are you telling me this _now_? You told the Council!"

Wufei, looking terribly bored by the elf's anger, put one hand to Quatre's chest and pushed him away. With only one hand, the angel shoved Quatre hard enough that he struggled to keep on his feet. Despite his fear of angels, Duo tensed, ready to rush to his master's aid.

"Why should I care who you…" Wufei's dark eyes fell on Duo and a shiver went down the demon's spine that was so severe, he almost threw up, "… fuck?"

Quatre realized they had company now, but was too enraged to look at Duo, keeping his eyes on Wufei, in case the tricky angel tried something.

"Because he's a demon," Quatre growled, "Why should I trust you? Why would they send you as a messenger if you weren't the one who told them this in the first place?"

"You know very well that I don't care about the trifles of angels and demons," Wufei remarked, "They sent me because they are afraid of me. I requested to be the one to tell you. Any other might be tempted to kill the demon on the spot. He might be a Dark One, but on this land, he deserves the same punishment as one of us," the angel looked at Duo again, seeming to find him fascinating, "As to how the Council could possibly know that you brought a demon into our midst, a very punishable crime, I might add, you are a fool. You pass through the same gate to reach this land as any elf. Did you forget that the Council monitors those gates for those that might be possessed?"

Quatre gritted his teeth and curled his hands into tight fists, cursing his own stupidity. He _had _forgotten about the protective spells on the gates to the Elven Lands. How could he have been so foolish? He had put Duo's life in jeopardy… He instantly hated the angel, despite their long, almost friendly history for deflecting all his accusations. But it was too suspicious and he didn't trust the very powerful angel. He would be a fool to trust him.

"'Quatre…" Duo took a brave step forward, his voice wavering in fear, "What's going on?"

They were going to kill him, Duo thought, his heart trembling. This angel was going to exorcise him; that was why he was here. Even if he had been told not to, the angel would. That was what angels did, kill demons. It was as natural to them as breathing. His heart eased a little as Quatre walked to him, gripping his arm in an attempt to soothe him.

"Duo, it's ok," Quatre tried to settle the scared demon, reading the fear on his face like it were an open book, "He's not going to kill you. He's just here to bring me news," his aqua eyes glared at Wufei, then softened as he looked at his lover again, "I had planned to go to the Council myself, once I had taken the measures to ensure your safety, but I made a mistake. The Elven Council knows you're here. They want to hold a trial."

"They want to kill me," Duo whispered.

Quatre wanted to convince Duo that that wasn't the case, anything to ease his troubled heart, but the angel cut him off.

"Yes," Wufei said, but to Duo's intense shock, he didn't say it coldly, merely as though he were stating a fact and had no opinion of it, "The Council will eagerly try to find evidence to kill you. Officially, their purpose is to decide whether you will be allowed to stay here or not. If not… there is no reason to keep you alive."

"Leave us," Quatre snapped, "You've given me your message. We were on our way to the city to begin with. You've done your duty."

Wufei nodded at him, and then to Duo, giving the frightened demon one last, interested stare. Then, he disappeared in a brief flash of what looked like black, smoky mist, which lingered in the air like an afterimage. Quatre hugged the young incubus to him.

"Don't worry," he urged, "I'll make the Council see things my way. This had to have happened eventually anyway… You'll be safe, I promise."

Duo nodded, because that was what Quatre expected him to do, but inside, in his heart, he was quaking and felt like his world was dissolving into chaos.

End Chapter 2

Where did the last half of this story come from? I had the Council bit planned, but the thing about the Wendigo completely came out of thin air. The stuff about Quatre and Duo's names is complete bullshit, but it was still fun to write. So, I was writing it in and thought it would be really cool to make it into a view of Duo's childhood. It's just, well, after all the uber smuttiness, talking about violence and a bit of angst seems out of place.

About Wendigo. They scare the shit out of me. If you want to know why, or just get a general idea of what a Wendigo looks like in this story arc, go to Google images and look up 'Fear Itself Skin and Bones'. If you really want to see some scary stuff, find the episode and watch it. Creepy. But yeah, somewhere in writing that part, this story took a sharp turn from smut into plot. Why does this always happen to me?

(1) No, this is not a misspelling of dragon. Dagon is a god of the sea and I'm using it in the terms of H.P. Lovecraft's story 'The Shadow Over Innsmouth'. I don't remember a lot of it, so if I'm wrong, correct me. Basically, there was this town by the sea that survived through their fishing, but the fish became scarce and the town suffered. The people heard a voice coming from the sea, saying that if the people would worship the Deep Ones (Gods/Demons of the sea), they would prosper in gold and fish. The people tore down their Christian architecture and brought sacrifices to the sea. After a sacrifice, gold would mysteriously wash up on the shore. After awhile, when the townsfolk reached a certain age, they began to change into half fish, half man creatures and would disappear into the sea. So, in Incubus, Dagon are very powerful sea demons. They won't make an appearance until the sequel, but this is just to explain it.

Hope you enjoyed it. I'm writing a remake of Violence + Sex = Love right now. I beg people to look it up on my live journal and vote if you like it or the first version better (the one on my live journal is the original fiction version, but it's pretty much the same as the GW version will be).


	4. In the Spirit Glen

Incubus Lessons

Author's Note: Well, it's been awhile, huh? O_o I have one more part of The Road to Kindness to bang out, then I am putting it on hiatus to work on my other stories, including two large stories featuring anthropomorphic characters.

I was going to wait to post this chapter of Incubus Lesson for me to edit it, but decided that it has been far too long since my last non-TRTK update. I worked on Incubus Lessons for this year's Nanowrimo, so this has been sitting in my comp for a very long time. I have also re-written Chapter 1 and will post that soon as well.

This is a side story to the main story, taking place between Chapter 2 and 3. It is meant to show the budding relationship between our antagonists, and just be some sexy fun as usual :3 Hope you enjoy, since when I wrote this, I felt really shaky with a story I haven't looked at in a very long time. I have also started working on Chapter 3.

Side Story: The Spirit Glen

There was a sweet and enticing smell in the air, like the candy the women in the village gave to their children or the fruit the wagons brought in the warmer months, but thicker. To an incubus like Duo, who had no need for food or anything sweet tasting, existing solely on water and sexual energy, his sudden interest in that smell was strange. All the same, it was a familiar smell, something prickled at his senses, and it annoyed him that he couldn't place it. A strong, cold wind hit him as he walked in the field of bright green grass. He shivered a little and suddenly realized how open this area was, how vulnerable he was.

Duo wrapped his arms around himself, but they offered little comfort as he was dressed as he usually was. His huge, bat-like wings would have protected him a little against the icy wind, but he didn't dare make them visible, not when there were no trees or caves to hide in from some prying, human eye.

His long, auburn braid whipped in the wind and he started to look around him, desperate for some kind of shelter. There wasn't any, only low hills and plains of soft, green grass as far as he could see. It was all wrong, he slowly realized. The wind was cold, but the air was warm and humid, a strange kind of contrast. Weather like this couldn't possibly exist in Romania, which was always cold, even in the summer. But it was more than that. The grass, which was an eerie greenish blue, had a strange feel to it, more like fur or hair instead of vegetation. This wasn't the human world. He had never left his little niche in Romania, but some deep instinct told him that something was very wrong.

But if not the human world, where? Duo's eyes widened as a memory came to him. Sea green eyes and golden hair... a commanding voice and a strong hand... Duo's look of surprise melted away into a melancholy one. The memories came to him like a dream, Quatre finding him in Romania, their contract, the angel that had visited them last night...

The thought of his master cleared some of the haze. Quatre was... strange for an elf. He claimed to be an exorcist, but instead of attacking him, he had played with him, had proposed a deal to save his life. To live with an elf or be killed... most demons would have chosen death, would have seen allying themselves with a higher being as disgusting, treason. Duo had seen it as a way out, a different life. If he went with Quatre, he wouldn't have to be afraid of being killed anymore. He wouldn't even have to worry about food.

Humans had a very limited supply of energy, so whenever Duo fed off of them, they died. Humans were puddles, Elves were lakes, and Quatre had great control over his energy, never giving him too much or too little. He could feed off of Quatre until he was full every day and he would only make the elf feel tired. If he went with Quatre, he would never have to kill just to survive again. Not to mention, after their first coupling, he had been interested to find out what else the elf could do to his body, what new things he would be able to feel.

Taking all of that into account, his decision had been obvious, even if it had meant following Quatre to the Elven world. That was where he was now, he realized. He recognized this grass, these hills, and the endless expanse of sky. Quatre had taken him walking through this very field earlier, only there had been no icy wind back then. It had been to go with Quatre to this place, or continue hiding in dark cold places, waiting with an empty stomach for the difficult chance to ensnare a male without getting caught. Besides, what was the downside? Quatre had promised to protect him and with an elf like that, he had felt safe for the first time in his life. But Quatre had lied to him. He couldn't protect him.

Duo shivered again as another gust of wind hit him and the ground under his feet felt as cold as ice. Remembering those things, he felt drowsy and strange, like his mind was muddled. Quatre had promised that he would take care of him, that he would protect him, but how could he? Surely the Elven Council was more powerful than Quatre was and just by being in his presence, Duo was positive that the angel that had visited them was more powerful than his new, elf master was. Much more powerful. When things got hard, if the Council threatened Quatre, would he still protect him?

Duo had gone with Quatre, believing that an elf could protect him. He had put his trust in him, but had he _really _trusted him? Duo had been alone his entire life. He had lain with a hundred men, could only survive by intimacy, yet he had never truly been intimate with another being before. There had always been this feeling in his chest. He had mistaken it for anxiety for his own life, for hunger. It wasn't until he had met Quatre that he had realized that that feeling was loneliness. How could he possibly trust anyone when he didn't even know what that felt like? The only person he could trust was himself, and there wasn't a whole lot of strength in him. Should he just run away and try to survive on his own? He couldn't even do that much. The Elven Lands were no place for a demon.

Duo stepped forward, preparing to find his way back to the tent that Quatre had pitched when they had first come to these fields. Quatre was all he had now. He might not trust him. He might not believe that the elf could protect him, or even want to protect him, but he was all the defense he had against the other elves. It occurred to him then that he didn't really know where he was. In fact, he had no idea how he had gotten here. The last thing he could remember, coherently, was returning to bed with Quatre, the elf kissing his bare shoulder after they had had sex again, more out of desperation and comfort than pleasure or food. They had fallen asleep and... he couldn't remember. And yet, there was some kind of understanding in his head about where he had to go, where the tent was. Knowledge that shouldn't be there.

As he took that step forward, instead of feeling soft, fresh grass under his feet, there was a loud crunching sound and the ground felt icy, but softer and less firm than the grass. It felt like snow.

'Don't look down,' that strange, impossible instinct that told him which direction he needed to walk in to get back to the tent chanted at him, 'It doesn't matter. Don't look at the ground. Just go back to the tent, where it's safe...'

That instinct to just keep walking forward in the same direction, to not pay any attention to the changes in the ground was hypnotic. All Duo wanted to do was to listen to it, to keep walking straight ahead. Duo almost _did _listen to that instinct, but the ground bothered him. And not just the ground. There was something about this field, something about his entire situation that was bothering him. It was like a splinter in the palm of your hand. It wasn't life threatening, it didn't even hurt that much, but you had to get it out, had to dig it out of your skin, or you would go nuts. Only this splinter was in his head.

Sure enough, when he fought against that impulsive, but strong instinct and looked down, instead of the green-blue grass, he saw only a snow-covered ground, as far as he could see. At that moment, it was as though the illusion of the grassy hills couldn't keep its hold on Duo's reality and started to unravel. Hills and wide open space melted away and transformed into a dense, snowy forest, the warmth into a deep cold. The green vegetation seemed to dissolve like a piece of parchment in a fire that burned into ash, falling away into snow. Even the clear sky became cloudy and oppressive.

As Duo looked out at the world in shock, he realized that he recognized the landscape. It was the forest where he had made his first kill as a child. He had a brief thought that maybe Quatre had sent him back to Romania, had teleported him to give him some time to hide from the Council. That was impossible of course, because it wasn't just that forest. No, it was that winter, that very day. It was all exactly the same as in his memory. That scared him because memory was imperfect. The mind always got some small detail wrong, but this place was _exactly _the same as that childhood memory. That told him that he hadn't just been transported back to Romania. It was more like he was trapped in one of his memories or a dream.

And just like that, the false reality snapped. A dream, Duo realized with sudden clarity, the clarity that only came from waking from a very deep sleep. The fog in his head cleared completely and his memories, as though there had been some barrier around them, came flooding back. Yes, he remembered that green field, but they weren't still camped out in it and that straight path was a lie. Quatre wasn't there, even if that field had been real. They had left days ago, as soon as they had woken up the next day. Quatre had been skittish about staying where anyone from the Council could find them, clearly not trusting Wufei. The elf had claimed that there was something he needed before they could meet the Council, something vital and precious, if they were save Duo's life.

_"A detour?" Duo asked as they walked past the lake they had bathed in the previous day, his wings visible, but tucked tightly against his back, "Isn't that dangerous? Won't the Council be angry if we delay going to them?"_

_The demon wondered if this was how dogs felt, being led around by their owners. He felt powerless as he trailed slightly behind the elf, letting him lead the way. Truthfully, after meeting the angel last night, he felt listless. He didn't really care about where they were going or Quatre's reasons. He still felt like he was in shock, like his world had been turned upside down. In Romania, his life had always been threatened, but never before had he actually faced the possibility of his own death, and he had certainly never had had to rely on another person to escape such a threat._

_In reality, he didn't see any other option except for to follow Quatre. If he went off on his own, the Council would probably send another exorcist after him. At least now they were willing to give him a trial, though Duo doubted it would be a fair one. And if Quatre sent him back to Romania, they would just find him. After all, Quatre had found him, so what was stopping another elf from hunting him down? His entire hope for survival was on the blonde elf's shoulders. So, when Quatre turned and gave him a dry, little smirk, the demon wanted to be pissed at him when he felt so stressed about this whole thing, but he saw the tension in those blue-green eyes and knew that the smile was a bitter thing._

_"Not really. It is a two week hike to the capital where the Council resides. For that reason, they haven't scheduled an actual date for the trial and will be lenient about our arrival. However, if we try to flee or extend the trial date to deceive them, they will know about it instantly. So, this little detour won't arouse much suspicion. And once I find what I'm looking for, our trip will go much more smoothly and quickly," Quatre told him._

_"Is it a weapon, something you can use against the Council?" Duo asked in confusion, "Or something to convince them, like a spell?"_

_Quatre shook his head, looking slightly amused._

_"No, nothing like that. This is much more powerful than a weapon or spell," he said._

_Quatre's voice was filled with confidence, making Duo want to believe in him. But he didn't. The two of them lapsed into silence for several minutes. Duo wanted to ask more questions, to demand to know exactly what it was they were traveling for, but if Quatre wasn't giving it up willingly, he doubted he would tell him at all. Even if he did, Duo wasn't sure how to act. He just felt cold inside, cold and tired. _

_"It is a three day's walk to get to where we need to go," the elf finally spoke up again, "This realm is vast and is filled with all sorts of places. Some places are like this field, mild, warm, and safe. Our destination is like that. However, in order to get there, we must pass through a very dangerous forest."_

_"Why is it so dangerous?" Duo asked._

_He was traveling with a high elf. There weren't creatures in the world who would want to fight such an entity. Quatre sighed._

_"The forest itself has magical properties. The trees there have the effect of lessening Elven magic while increasing the magic of the spirits that reside there. Those spirits are vicious and come in many different forms. They hate elves for trying to impose their laws on them, so the area has never been sanctioned. My people call it the Dreaming Forest, because, like a dream, the magic there runs wild and the spirits do whatever they please. It is a lawless place where my status has no authority. If anything, my being there will likely put us in danger. The best strategy would be to simply pass through the forest as quickly as possible, but by my calculations, we will arrive there shortly before nightfall. The Dreaming Forest is dangerous during the day, but deadly at night. It is too much of a risk to travel through it once the sun falls. We will have to camp there," the elf informed him._

"_But the place we're looking for isn't like that?" the demon questioned as they continued to walk._

"_That place is a special forest, also with strange magical properties, but no, it isn't dangerous," he smiled, "It is known as the Forest of Night. Actually, you will probably like it."_

_Quatre suddenly looked at Duo, his expression somber and serious._

"_Duo, you must promise me not to wander off when we reach that forest," he demanded. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because you're an incubus," Quatresaid simply, "You are more vulnerable than I am. When we arrive there, you must never leave my side, promise me that."_

_Duo nodded._

"_Ok," then he whispered to himself, "I have nowhere else to go."_

Just like Quatre had said, it took them two days to get to the Dreaming Forest, with just a one day's hike to the Forest of Night. They had arrived right before sunset and had gone to bed together as soon as Quatre had cooked himself some dinner, obviously paranoid about the falling night. He had even refused to so much let Duo out of their tent, the second that last bit of light disappeared, but he would never forget those hours before the sun had departed, what little he had seen of the forest.

He saw it again now as the winter woods started to unravel and fade away. The two images, the forest of his memories and the forest of the reality, mingled with each other, making Duo's head spin, until he found himself standing in the Dreaming Forest, just as he had always been. He had no idea what kind of creatures and spirits dwelled in this forest, or why Quatre was so sure that him being an Incubus would make things more dangerous, but this forest was beautiful. Yes, his natural instincts were telling him that there was something out here, as though something invisible were watching him and judging him, but he was too enthralled by what he saw around him to give it much thought.

Duo could understand why this place was called the Dreaming Forest. Not only could he detect twinges of strange magic, very much unlike Quatre's, but the appearance of the trees, grass, and the air around him was like something out of a dream. Trees completely surrounded him, each a different size and shape, and Duo could feel their energy, the energy, not just of a living thing, but a _sentient _being. They were very tall, reaching up to a sky that Duo couldn't see, the trees overwhelming everything. Their trunks and branches were white, but not the white of pure snow. They were off-white and their solid bodies looked like long, bare bones. All of the leaves of every tree were shimmering silver and glittered as he looked up at them.

Without the moon beaming down, those leaves shouldn't have glittered, but in the air floated thousands of lights, like fireflies but bigger, and white instead of green. Faerie lights, the humans called them, but these weren't fairies. They simply moved lazily through the air, more like dandelion seeds than living creatures. They lighted the area, dimly, but with Duo's nocturnal eyesight, they were enough. The grass under his feet was a burnt orange and felt like silk. He could smell that sweet, familiar aroma again, lofting in the air like pollen. Duo still couldn't place where he had smelled it before, but he was beginning to understand.

Someone had cursed him. Or, it was more appropriate to say that someone had cast some sort of spell. That was the only logical explanation for all of this. There was no way he could have left the tent without waking Quatre, not without some kind of magic being done. The dream, that smell, that chanting in his head… something had lured him out here. Why, he had no idea, but his heart started to race with fear. Without Quatre, he was useless. What little magic he had he couldn't even use in the Elven realm. And hadn't Quatre said that his own magic wasn't as strong in this forest? Even if he came to rescue him… even if Duo could get back to Quatre, would he be able to do anything? Would Quatre cut his losses and leave him behind? Again, Duo had to ask himself what Quatre had to lose in all of this. If the Council threatened him, what reasons would the elf had to fight?

Standing before Duo, just like all around him, was a tree. However, this particular tree was different from all of the others. It was easily the largest one in the tiny clearing and it looked ancient. It's trunk was giant and Duo could see its massive roots, as though the tree had tried to remove itself from the ground. Deep green vines with red tips wrapped themselves around the tree like constricting snakes. The old tree's leaves were silver like all the other trees, but their tips were a light pink, the color of cherry blossoms. In between its trunk and the heavy roots was a large gap, leading into the tree. It was big enough for someone a few feet taller than Duo to get through and the demon couldn't see inside. It was like a cave and, with the size of the tree, that was exactly what it was. He could hear that instinct again, screaming at him to go inside, to move forward. It told him that it was safe in there, that the tree would protect him from all the things he was so scared of, protect him in a way that Quatre could not.

Duo could feel energy pouring out from the tree, making his skin tingle. That sweet smell was coming out of the tree and it reminded Duo of how flowers would send out signals for bees to come and pollinate them. No, this tree was more like a Venus fly trap, secreting sweet nectar between its jaws. But when insects flew inside, that nectar only drowned them. Trapped them. He understood now, very clearly. That thing that he was smelling that seemed so familiar wasn't familiar at all. He only thought that it was. More accurately, something was making him believe that the smell in the air was sweet and inviting, just like that sense in his head was making him believe that he should go into that cave. Something was using his dreams and his memories to create this illusion, this lie. Even as he thought that, it screamed louder, demanding that he go in.

Duo defiantly took a step back, away from the tree. He might be useless and helpless, on a quest towards his own death. He might have no one to trust, surrounded by beings that would sooner kill him than let him walk in their presence. He might be alone and have no options but to keep moving forward, but that didn't mean he was a fool and it certainly didn't mean that he was just going to surrender. He was going to find his way back to Quatre, even if it took all night, but he was most definitely not going to go inside of that tree.

"Aw, looks like he isn't falling for it," a sweet, lyrical voice chimed in Duo's ear. The demon whirled, his fingernails elongating into deadly claws, ready to defend himself. All he could think was that an elf, perhaps someone from the council, had found him and lured him out here away from Quatre, but the only thing that the creature before him had anything in common with an elf was his pointed ears.

The male being was petite and graceful, smaller and thinner than Duo was, and if it came down to a physical fight between the two of them, Duo's claws would take the fragile looking thing in a heart beat, but he knew it wouldn't come to that. The boy was impossibly pale, his skin the off-white color of bones and looked as smooth as ivory. His slanted eyes were light pink, like lilies, his pupils no more than pin pricks that, impossibly, reflected no light. The tips of his pointed ears were a dark green. His hair wasn't really hair, but free falling leaves, the same brilliant silver and pink-tipped leaves that adorned the giant tree. Underneath this faux hair were long, dark green vines that trailed a great distance from the naked figure and plunged under the ground, near the roots of the tree.

'A hamadryad,' Duo realized, nothing all the similarities between the creature and the tree he was tethered to.

He had never met a hamadryad, or any of their cousins, but he had heard of them. Spirits of very old, and very powerful trees. They were deeply connected to their trees. Anything that happened to that physical form would happen to their spiritual bodies. According to the men he had preyed on, hamadryads and other forest spirits were extinct in the human realm, because humans had cut down so many trees. Duo doubted that all hamadryads were gone from Earth, but they had to be extremely rare if he had never sensed any.

That obviously wasn't the case in this world. Elves respected nature a lot more than humans did. If this creature wanted to harm him, there was little Duo could do to protect himself. The hamadryad was a spirit, it's physical body a huge tree, and his magic was too small to matter in a fight. Where Duo could feed on life energy, hamadryads could control it, as well as all of the surrounding trees. The spirit started to approach him, the forest floor responding to each step, grass and vines curling up to meet his feet like they were intimate lovers. Duo sensed intent from the spirit, nothing malicious, but playful and strong, which could be just as bad.

Duo's wings withdrew from his back in an explosion of black and shadow. His wings were too large and the trees too dense for him to actually fly, but the sight of them shocked the hamadryad enough to give Lilu the space to glide a few feet over his head. Now that he had seen through the tree spirit's illusion, it held no power against him, and all he had to do was outrun the tree's root system to be free of the spirit. He couldn't tell if the hamadryad had some sort of negative intent towards him with the energy he was feeling from the spirit, but there was certainly no benefit in sticking around to find out.

There was little room to maneuver, and Duo only made it a few feet from the tree before something hit him in the back with enough force to knock him to the ground. Whatever had hit him was strong, but had thankfully not hit his wings. The ground was soft, but Duo was stunned for a moment. He felt a hand, larger than the hamadryad's, wrap around his ankle and drag him backwards, towards the tree. The hand was covered with soft fur and Duo could feel the strength in it. He quickly retracting his wings, not wanting to give his attacker access to the most vulnerable part of his body, and looked up blearily at his captor. He saw a tall man covered in silver fur with prominent deer features; broad, powerful hooves, a short black tipped tail, black tipped ears, and large antlers that had the same ivory look as the hamadryad's skin, but his upper form and bipedal movements were human-like, and his blue eyes were bright, full of intelligence. There was a strange, misty aspect to the shine of his fur, like something out of a dream, but his eyes were very sharp and piercing.

'A deer spirit,' Duo thought in a daze, feeling the guardian spirit's strong energy coming out of him in natural waves, and had to fight not to slip back into the dream spell.

"Who... are you?" he murmured.

The deer spirit looked down at him balefully, like he was looking at some pesky insect, and then shoved him against the trunk of the large tree. The hamadryad made a tsking sound him.

"It's pointless to try and run away from me," he said in that sickly sweet voice of his, "Even if you can get away from my tree, Roe here will find you. He knows every inch of this forest. My name is Ampe, by the way," he smiled brightly, "You don't need to introduce yourself. Thanks to my lure, I got a nice little peek into your dreams, Duo."

The demon ignored the tree spirit and tried to get to his feet, but felt the vines from the huge tree start to wrap around his upper arms. Ampe's pink eyes narrowed at him, making his sweet smile look sinister.

"What did I just tell you? Even if you fight with all of your strength, you aren't going to escape. I'm old, but my vines are very strong."

Duo glared at him, his pupils angry slits and he pulled at the vines. He couldn't believe that he had allowed himself to fall into this trap. If he didn't get himself out of it now, Quatre would be pissed.

'Will he come save me? Or will he think it would be better for him, for his reputation with the Council, if I were trapped here?'

For some reason, that thought hurt very deeply. He didn't believe that Quatre would leave him. He had promised... even if he was a demon, Quatre wasn't the kind of person who would lie to him. Wasn't that one of the reasons why he had chosen to go with the elf?

True to Ampe's words, the vines didn't yield at all. With a growl of frustration that sounded a bit like a trapped animal, Duo bit viciously at the vines, his fangs succeeding in tearing a few, but more quickly grew, replacing them, until his arms were completely trapped against the tree. Sap filled Duo's mouth and he immediately retracted, gagging and gasping for breath as he instinctively swallowed it. The vines' sap was thick and slippery and tasted incredibly sweet, like sugar water. It burned his throat on the way down and left his gut feeling hot and strange, reminding him of Quatre's spells he sometimes used when he played with him for some reason.

"Oh, you really shouldn't have done that," the hamadryad said with fake mournfulness, but his eyes sparkled in that way that his elf master's did sometimes. His expression was pinched and Duo saw some golden sap trickling down his arm. It hadn't amounted to much, but he had managed to hurt the tree spirit a little when he had torn his vines.

He blinked as his vision wavered. He felt... strange all of a sudden. Sluggish and drowsy. His skin felt prickly and hot, sensitive to the feeling of the vines tightening against him and the burning in his stomach. Was this another part of the hamadryad's dream lure?

"What did you do to me?" Duo demanded, but even the command came out hazy, like he was drugged.

The tree spirit smirked.

"My sap is _very _toxic. It won't kill you, but it has some interesting affects on corporeal beings. Paralysis, sleep, and skin sensitivity. You didn't consume enough to paralyze you, but you're going to find it very hard to move. Oh, it also has the same properties as an aphrodisiac."

Duo paled. That was what this tingling feeling was. He should have recognized it, but had thought that the hamadryad had actually poisoned him, would try to kill him, not play the same tricks Quatre liked.

"Why did you lure me here?" he asked, trying to stay calm and fight against the sap's properties.

He was an incubus, so arousal was a part of his nature, but he couldn't let it erode his senses and miss an important chance to escape, no matter how much his body would want him to succumb to it. He tested the vines again, but they still didn't budge. If only he could cut them with something other than his teeth...

"Keep still, filthy demon," the deer spirit finally spoke, his tone dripping with disgust.

Not that Duo expected him to have any other sort of attitude towards him. Deer spirits were exactly that, the spirits of deer that had been wrongfully killed, usually by a hunter using unnatural means. They returned to their forests as guardian spirits, determined to protect creatures and their environment against the same injustice that had befallen them. To a forest spirit, an evil spirit like Duo was unwanted, an ugly, dirty thing. Forest spirits grew and protected. Demons perverted the natural order of things.

"It must be true what they say about Incubi having power over dreams," Ampe said with a curious cock of his head, "You got caught up in my lure faster than most, but you also realized that it wasn't real before I got a chance to prey on you. Not even a high elf or angel could do that without some kind of guarding spell."

It clicked in Duo's head just then, why Quatre had been so worried about this place, about him being here, and why he had made him promise that he wouldn't stray from his side. He was more vulnerable to dream walking and manipulation spells because, as an incubus, he was sensitive to dreams. Also, most spirits hated demons, as they were so similar to humans. Hunting for meat without any consideration of what they were killing, no respect or regard for nature as they disturbed the natural balance of things. They especially hated demons because demons were considered by humans and angels to be nothing more than spirits that had turned to evil and corrupted, so they often confused natural spirits to be demons, or at least in allegiance with them.

Incubi could control, create, and manipulate the dreams of any other living being, not just humans, like this hamadryad clearly could. No... not create. The hamadryad's lure had forced him into a walking dream state, but all of the things he had experienced in that dream had come from his own mind; the green field and the snowy forest, the tree spirit had just used them to make him go where he wanted him to. Similarly, Incubi could force their prey into wet dreams and feed off of them, as well as possess a great deal of power while in those dreams. One day, he would be able to control and create dreams as well, but he was too young currently and didn't have that kind of control. Ampe had to be a Dreaming Tree, he realized at the tree spirits remark on preying on him, a special kind of hamadryad that, like himself, fed on life force.

If that was the case, he was in terrible danger. He was trapped by two creatures that not only hated himself for being a demon, but would also hate Quatre for being a high elf, a being that tried to control spirits like themselves. His entire life, he had been feeding off of others, and this was the first time he had ever thought of himself as something to be fed off of, but his sexual energy was very potent. He didn't know if that was the reason for this attack, just for a bountiful food source, or if the two spirits had some other sort of agenda, but either way, there was little hope of escape.

Ampe was bad enough. That sap of his was very powerful, Duo could feel it spreading fire through his nerves already, and it was hard for him to focus or try to move. His vines were strong and fast, his tree so massive, it's roots had to be far reaching. But the deer spirit was not going to be easy to deal with, either. Ampe had a limited reach, Roe didn't, and as a forest spirit, would be able to sense him no matter where he went in these woods. Deer spirits were incredibly strong and fast, leading some human cultures to mistake them with Wendigo despite the huge difference in behavior and appearance. They were accomplished musicians and warriors, soothing the forest with their songs, but once threatened, brutal in acting out their justice.

Deer spirits were like elves of the spiritual world, but twice as judgmental and vicious. They also always traveled as a herd, like they had in life. If this one was alone, he had to be a mercenary, a rogue spirit that the hamadryad had contracted to protect his tree. That meant that he wasn't here to punish either Duo or Quatre, but it also meant that Duo had no way of knowing how he would react.

"Why did you lure me here?" he repeated, "What do you want with me?"

"You and that elf never should have come to this forest," Roe said in a cold tone, spitting out 'elf' like it was something bitter, "This entire forest, every leaf and blade of grass, is agitated by your unnatural presence here. A demon like you has no place in the Elven realm," the buck grabbed Duo's head and forced him to look him in the eye, his blue eyes glowing dimly, "Do you really think that you can coexist with the rest of us? With the rest of this world? You're a demon, a _virus_ that's only purpose is to corrupt and destroy. It's only a matter of time before the 'body' starts to fight against you."

"What do you have against Quatre, then? He's an elf, a high elf, and an exorcist. It's his job to kill evil spirits," Duo pointed out.

It was a strange thing to realize, but an attack against him was also an attack on Quatre, and these two had to have realized what they were doing by luring him out here.

"Elves have been trying to push us out of this territory for centuries," Ampe said in a pout, crossing his arms over his ivory chest, "They believe, just because they've been the peace keepers in this world for as long as any history can recall, they have the right to lord over all of the other creatures and spirits. Even if that means killing creatures like me that can't survive outside of this forest," the spirit's pink eyes narrowed and Duo could feel hostile energy pouring out of him in waves, "As far as we are concerned, your 'master' is as unwanted here as you are."

"Are you going to kill me?" Duo asked softly, fully realizing how screwed he was, if that were the case.

He almost burst out laughing at the thought, at the irony of this situation. He had spent most of the night laying awake, curled up next to Quatre, thinking about what their angelic visitor had said. Thinking about what would happen to him when he went to trial before the Elven Council. What would they do to him if they decided he could not be allowed in the Elven realm? Would they sentence him to death? That seemed like the most likely outcome to all of this. He was a lowly incubus, nothing special to an elf, nothing that could contribute to their society. It was better to exorcise him than to let him live his life. And now, he was powerless at the hands of two spirits that couldn't care less if he lived or died. It was entirely likely that he would never be brought before the Council now.

Roe let go of Duo, standing back to let Ampe kneel between Duo's legs. The tree spirit reached out and trailer his fingers down Duo's cheek. his skin felt smooth instead of soft, like the way a tree would when you dripped off the top layer of rough bark. His hand felt strange, not cold but not warm, either, exuding no heat at all. Even though Ampe was very close, he couldn't feel his breath.

"We have a _much _better use for you than simply killing you," Ampe smirked, those long, smooth fingers moved down his neck to his collar bone where they slipped under the tight strap of his undergarment. Duo shuddered, feeling his cock hardening under his clothes, the sap wreaking havoc on his nerves, "You and I are very alike. We both need to steal energy from other living things in order to survive," he abandoned exploring Duo's upper chest and touched his lips softly with his finger, testing their softness, "Of course, I'm a tree, so I need water, but I can live off any kind of energy. Usually, I survive off the life force of the plants and animals in this forest, but as you know, sexual energy is even more filling and the most fun," Duo gave out a tiny gasp as Ampe slid his knee between his legs and rubbed against him.

The movement, as slight as it was, sent electricity through him and he had to fight not to rub back. He could feel the spirit's cock, the same green with a red head as the vines were, pressing against his thigh. It was about as long and thick as Quatre's was, but had strange, rounded nub just below the crown at the base of the head, and ridges going down the length of it. It felt wet, too, slick like the sap had been. Ampe took advantage of Duo's gasp to slip his thumb inside of his mouth. The demon didn't dare bite him, remembering his lesson with the vines.

"I used to play with the elves and fairies that would invade our realm," the hamadryad continued even as he slipped his thumb deeper into Duo's mouth, stroking his tongue a little, "But they've been coming less and less. I haven't been able to eat anything fun in a very long time."

He looked back at the deer, who seemed amused by how the tree spirit was teasing their captive.

"Roe and I have a partnership," Ampe explained, "I'm nocturnal, since my lure works best at night, and I can't move away from my tree, so Roe protects me when I'm resting. In return, I share my prey with him."

"Why don't you just feed off of each other?" Duo asked, his voice strained and he squirmed as Ampe continued to stroke him with his knee, the reminder of his own partnership with Quatre not helping his arousal at all.

"Spirits cannot feed off of each other," Roe said matter of factly, "It has to come from a corporeal body," his eyes bore into Duo, making the incubus flush darkly, "We have never fed off of a demon before, but you have a natural, physical body, so you're fair game."

Ampe finally slid his thumb out of Duo's mouth and learned in to lick his lips. His tongue felt sticky and a little bit rough in comparison to the smoothness of his skin.

"I had always heard from the elves that demons are hideous, nothing more than intelligent beasts. I didn't think I would meet one this pretty," the tree spirit touched Duo's auburn hair softly, gathering it in his hand and letting it slide through his fingers, almost reverently, "Do all incubi and succubae have beautiful hair like this? All of the elves and fairies we've encountered have had the same fair colored hair."

"N-no," Duo stammered.

Again, he thought of Quatre and how he had called his wings beautiful. How taken aback he had been by that. To an elf, he was only a demon, something dirty, so to hear a high elf say that his wings, the most obvious sign of his demonic blood, were _beautiful _had thrown him. He had heard others call him beautiful, had had many men worship his long hair, but had always attributed it to his pheromones, his own hypnotic lure.

Ampe pressed his naked body against Duo's, enjoying his longer frame and letting a couple of his tentacles explore his slender legs, not doing anything more than lightly touch him, but to Duo's drugged body, it was highly arousing. In the past, he would have claimed that there was no way something like a tree vine could make him sexually aroused, but Quatre had shown him how fluid sex really was, how good the strangest things could feel.

"You must be so lonely and desperate," Ampe said in sympathy, cupping Duo's cheeks almost affectionately, "being the pet of a puritanical elf. They're practically _impotent_. So for an incubus like you that feeds off of sex and is so sensitive to it, it must be torture."

"Quatre isn't like that!" Duo snapped at him, at the same time wondering why that comment about his master had made him so angry.

Ampe grabbed Duo's hair and pulled his head back, exposing his slender, pale throat. The act of dominance sent a rush of heat through him and he felt his cock throb with some emotional need.

"You should enter into a contract with me instead," Ampe's sweet tone belied the tight grip he had on his hair, "I could satisfy you so much better," he pressed his cool lips to Duo's throat, nipping him gently and making the demon shudder, "I could provide you with all of the victims you could ever need, and we could feed off of each other for the rest of our lives," Duo watched him with wide, violet eyes as the spirit tugged the straps of his undergarment down over and caressed his shoulders, his smooth hands somehow blossoming heat on his skin, "And we can protect you from the Council, better than your Quatre can. Even the elves are scared of this forest. And with all of this spiritual energy, it would take them a very long time to find you here, if at all."

Duo stared up at the spirit's sweet, pixie-like face in astonishment. Twice, in a very small amount of time, someone was offering him a contract, a way to spare his life. Should he take it? The hamadryad made sense. They both needed to consume energy to live, and no sensible creature would want to journey into these woods. He didn't have to go on trial, he didn't have to fear for his life. He would have to kill to survive again, but wasn't that better than worrying about losing his own life?

'I promised him that I wouldn't take another life and he promised me that I would be safe.'

When Quatre had proposed that contract, Duo had agreed to it without a second thought. It had seemed like an obvious choice, really. Be killed or let the elf take care of him. This choice, also, should be obvious. Let the spirits kill him, go to face a bunch of elves that wanted all of his kind dead, or let these spirits take care of him...

'But that's not what he said. He said that they would get me food, and that we could feed off of each other...'

This choice wasn't like that other one. Before, in Romania, he had been all alone. He had had no one but himself to rely on. Quatre had come to him, powerful and menacing, but had seen in him something that he liked, some quality that had outweighed every reason he should have killed him. He hadn't just kept him fed. He had taught him to enjoy sex as something other than a source of food. He didn't know if Quatre could protect him, but he was _trying_. What other elf would do that?

There was something about Ampe and Roe that some part of him didn't like. This forest was a haven from the elves, but he did not feel safe here like he had felt safe with Quatre before the angel had brought that terrible news. They didn't look at him like how the high elf looked at him, like someone he wanted around and cared about. He was just a source of food to them, food that they wanted to keep around to amuse themselves. But beyond all of that, he had promised Quatre he wouldn't kill anyone, in return for his safety. Didn't he owe it to the elf to stick by him and at least wait to see if he could do that, instead of running away at the first sign of trouble?

"You might as well let me go," Duo said resolutely, "I made a contract with Quatre and I'm sticking with him. I don't know much about him, or if he can protect me, but I do know that he can feed me just fine. I don't need your help with that. And if you kill me, he's not someone you want for an enemy."

Ampe's smirk just grew and he bit into Duo's neck hard enough to draw a little blood, but not much.

"No elf comes into these woods voluntarily. Once he realizes you're gone, he'll leave, if he has any sense," the incubus winced as he felt that sticky tongue lap up his blood, "and you seem to be confused. I offered you a deal to be kind. I never said that letting you go was an option."

One of Ampe's tentacles slithered over his stomach, making a bee line for his crotch. The vine was slimy, covered in more of the golden-colored sap, and it made his skin burn every place it touched him.

"Quit it!" the demon snapped at him, closing his legs as much as he could. It was the first time in his life he had ever refused sex from anyone, and it seemed so entirely against his nature, but some part of him felt like it was important to deny it now.

More tentacle-vines wrapped around his legs and forced them apart. Despite himself, the restraint aroused him even more and he trembled in their grasp.

"I already told you," Ampe said and made the questing vine slip against Duo's covered erection, "you don't have a choice here. I'm going to play with you until you can't even remember your own name."

The incubus moaned loudly as that strong tentacle stroked his cock through his underwear and he felt Ampe's nimble fingers start to unbuckle the straps on his corset. Roe continued to watch from behind them silently. The tip of the tentacle moved up and down the length of his hardness from the outside of his underwear, soaking the cloth and making the organ throb. The vines trapping his arms and legs felt so strong, he felt like a rag doll confined by them. His stomach quivered and he felt like he was turning into a huge mass of nerves, either from the sap or the spirit's careful teasing he didn't know.

Ampe made a small noise of triumph as he finally got the last buckle undone and removed the piece of armor, tossing it aside. Duo was trying very hard to control his breathing, to not let either spirit know how aroused he was and how some of the wetness staining his underwear was his own pre-cum and lubrication.

"So much clothing for a sex demon," the hamadryad said in disapproval, "A creature like you should be forced to always be naked."

As if to attest to this statement, one of the tentacles slipped under his undergarment and ripped through it. Duo was startled by how easy it was for one of Ampe's vines to just tear through the cloth like that, then it was torn from him and tossed aside next to the corset.

"There, that's much better," the tree spirit crooned, "Your skin is so pale and pretty, you shouldn't cover it up with such dark clothing. Especially right here."

He hooked his thumbs in Duo's panties and pulled them down until his hard cock slipped out of them, glistening with fluid.

"You're this hard already," Roe said, suddenly appearing at Duo's side and slipping his hand between his legs, grabbing his cock. Duo hadn't even seen him move, "I had no idea incubi were so sensitive."

"Don't touch..." was all that the demon could manage to gasp out as the deer spirit stroked him, the feeling of his silky fur a very strange comparison to the tree spirit's smooth coolness.

His words choked off as he felt Ampe's fingers pinch his nipples. The hamadryad's fingers lacked the confidence that Quatre's usually had, softly pressing against the hardening tips, pinching them lightly and rolling them between his fingers like he was experimenting with them. Even those tiny ministrations sent shocks of pleasure rushing through him and he could feel his hardness ache between his legs, but he struggled to control his desires. He didn't even know if he _could _feed off of the two them, what it would do to him or feel like to feed off of pure spiritual energy.

Duo groaned as Roe stroked him, already feeling his climax approaching. He had gotten so much better at holding back thanks to Quatre, but Ampe's sap had taken all of that away. He couldn't come just from some fondling and stroking, he at least had _some _pride, but he was struggling against pleasure, the chemicals in his body, and his natural instincts.

"Don't make him ejaculate," Ampe ordered his deer partner, "I don't want him too tired before I can properly play with him."

Roe nodded and slowed his hand, making his grip more gentle and more like a caress. This was even worse and it felt like the two spirits were doing nothing more than teasing him. Ampe pinched Duo's nipples harder, rubbing at them almost roughly and winning a louder moan from his captive.

"Does it really feel that good, to have your nipples played with?" Ampe asked in honest curiosity and pressed his thumbs against the tips of the tender flesh, manipulating them in little circles, "I didn't think it would be such a big deal for you."

The sadistic tree spirit grabbed them again, tugging slightly.

"Please stop, they hurt," the demon whimpered.

Ampe chuckled.

"That's a good tone for you. You'll probably like this a lot."

Duo watched in astonishment as Ampe controlled two small vines from the tree to replace his fingers, the slender tentacles wrapping around his nipples and twisting them, making him cry out at the strange feeling.

"You're so much fun," Ampe grinned and rubbed his cool cheek against Duo's warm one, "The prey I play with usually just cries or declares they're going to kill me. You really should have taken me up on my offer. Not that it matters, I'm just going to keep you tied up here and play for as long as I want."

The incubus made an undignified noise as he felt more of the slick tentacles slide between his legs. The deer spirit let go of his cock to give the vines room to wrap around the erect length, some sliding even lower to curl around his testicles, squeezing down on them. The vines oozed with the same golden colored sap that he had accidentally swallowed earlier and left his nipples and genitals burning and raw in seconds.

"Please let me go," he begged, squirming in the vines' grip, "it feels weird."

"Of course it does," the hamadryad admonished, "You're used to being felt up by humans and elves. But this feels nice, too, doesn't it?"

Duo shook his head in denial, but couldn't contain a low moan as he felt the tentacles wrap around his cock and start to stroke and slide over his heated flesh slowly. It _did _feel nice, in a weird way, their slickness and dexterity, how they could coil around his length. He winced as the tentacle wrapped around his balls gripped him tighter, though not enough to hurt. Pre-cum dripped down his cock and if he hadn't been restrained, he would have thrust his hips willingly. Roe spread open his ass cheeks, exposing his hole which was steadily leaking fluids.

"So it's true," the deer spirit mused, swiping up some of the clear lubrication on his finger, "you sex spirits can ready yourself, no matter the gender. This will make things easier."

The guardian spirit pressed one finger to the orifice and slipped it inside easily. Duo's moans became louder and he opened his legs. The fur-covered finger felt thick and silky, so different from Quatre's slender ones and his body cried out in happiness feeling that part of him stretch to accommodate it. He could feel more of the fluid leak out of him as Roe pushed his finger all the way into him, curling it to stroke at his inner walls.

"You're so wet already, filthy demon," he sneered and slipped in another finger.

Duo bit his lip to keep from crying out. His entire body was throbbing, wanting something big and hot inside of him. He liked to have his cock played with, but there was just something about being penetrated that made every inch of him hot, sap or no sap. The deer spirit twisted his fingers inside of him, swirling them around and making the incubus whimper loudly. He could already feel himself start to get lost in it, every twist and dive of his fingers. When Roe started to move them in and out of him, what little hesitation and pride he had left became almost impossible to acknowledge. He wanted to feed, he wanted to feel the spirit's cock inside of him. For as long as he could remember, those feelings had dominated his existence and they couldn't be quelled now.

"Pay attention," Ampe ordered, now straddling Duo's hips, and grabbed the demon's red-brown bangs, forcing his head forward until his own hard cock was pressing against his lips, "and open your mouth."

The hamadryad's cock was as hard and dripping as his own was, but the fluid that the bright red crown was oozing was the same golden color as the sap and when it touched his lips, that fluid made even the nerves there throb.

"No way," Duo protested, having a decent idea that putting that in his mouth was going to do more than get the tree spirit off.

Ampe ignored him and shoved his member in the demon's mouth. The taste of it almost made Duo gag. It was the same sickly-sweet flavor of the sap and the fluid on it made his tongue tingle. Instinct had him sucking on it immediately and he quickly got used to the strange flavor, caressing it with his tongue as the long cock slipped fully into his mouth and down his throat.

"Good boy," the tree spirit cooed, stroking his bangs, "If you just do everything we want you to do, I'll be very nice."

He drew his erection out of Duo's mouth a little, only to thrust back in, making pleased noises as the demon suckled on him, swirling his nimble tongue around him. He kept a tight grip on Duo's hair and thrust slowly and shallowly in and out of his mouth.

"Your mouth is so nice," the spirit moaned, "so hot and wet... I wonder how your ass is going to feel."

Duo cried out as he felt Roe slip in a third finger and thrust them in and out of him roughly.

"He's tight," the silver deer told his partner, "but he's sopping wet down here. I'll be sure to loosen him up for you real well."

"Thank you, dear," Ampe said cheekily and pulled out almost all of the way.

The incubus curled his tongue around the thick head, sucking on it hard as though he could suck out the cum inside of it. The tree spirit grabbed at his head and thrust back in, groaning loudly.

"Ohhh, I'm going to cum already..." he cried out.

"Do it inside," Roe said, concentrating on spreading the demon's ass, still twisting his fingers deep inside of him and making him drip out more of the slick, clear fluid.

Ampe's hips jerked deeper, fucking Duo's throat carelessly as the brunette incubus tried to keep up with his movements. The pink eyed spirit made a soft, almost purring sound as he let himself go down his prey's throat. Ampe watched in fascination as a beautiful, violet light danced along the demon's pale skin and felt some of his energy being taken from him for the first time in his existence. Duo's violet eyes widened in shock as he felt the slippery mass shoot down his throat, Ampe staying inside of him so the only thing he could do was swallow all of it. It was like swallowing fire and he could feel it as it went down into his stomach. The feeling, coupled with feeding off of the tree spirit's both strange and natural energy, was immense. If the vines hadn't had a tight grip around the base of his cock, he would have climaxed.

"Don't worry," Ampe soothed, "you still haven't swallowed enough to paralyze you, but you won't be able to run now, no matter what happens."

Duo's heart raced and he felt a slow heat move through his arms and legs. He clenched his fingers and toes, but it was difficult, like moving them through molasses. Ampe pulled out of him, a small trickle of thick, white-amber cum dripping out of his mouth. His stomach felt tight and hot and his entire body trembled as a surge of need went through him. He could feel his hip shaking, wanting the long cock he had just sucked on to plunge deep inside of him again. He made a frustrated sound as Roe pulled his fingers out of him.

"My turn," the deer smirked and took Ampe's place in front of Duo.

Duo looked at Roe's crotch in astonishment. Sticking out of thick, silver-white fur, was an impressive cock, hard and thick, thicker than Quatre's. It was a pale pink color and the pre-cum was a natural clear tone, unlike the hamadryad's. Roe pressed the head of it against Duo's soft lips like Ampe had done.

"My cum doesn't have any magical properties like Ampe's does," the deer said, "but I think you'll enjoy the taste of it anyway."

He pushed his hips forward, the very tip of it slipping past the demon's lips. The smell of the deer's musk was intoxicating to Duo in his current state. His pink tongue darted out and licked the underside of it. It tasted more natural to him, that same salty taste that he was so used to and he lapped at the skin in appreciation. Roe made a small, pleased noise at the incubus' surrender and curled his hand around the back of his head, letting Duo worship him with his tongue. Duo couldn't remember having a cock this thick before and took his time washing it with little licks and caresses from the generous base to the reddening tip, swallowing his pre-cum eagerly. Suddenly, without any kind of warning, Roe thrust his cock into his mouth fully.

This time, Duo did almost gag from the size of it and its sudden intrusion. He struggled open his mouth wider so his jaw wasn't strained, but he was unused to something this big. Roe was different from Ampe, unforgiving, and thrust in and out of his mouth brutally, fucking his throat instead of letting him suck on him.

"Your mouth is nearly as nice as your ass," the deer said appreciatively, "but I think my cock is going to love being buried in your hole better."

His fingers clenched in Duo's hair as Ampe watched in amusement. The deer gave nothing away in his facial expressions as he used Lilu's mouth, until he finally came after several minutes with a hoarse shout. His load was thicker than Ampe's had been and had that usual bitter taste. He groaned around the cock in his mouth as he fed again, Roe's energy stronger and closer to the physical energy that he usually took. His body shook with the need to ejaculate as he was filled with pleasure from the feeding. Duo's eyes widened as Roe pinched his nose shut.

"Swallow," he ordered.

Duo quickly did so, the mass sliding down his throat slowly and feeling like a leaden ball in his sensitized and full feeling stomach. He gasped for breath when the deer finally slipped out of him.

"Very nice," Ampe said pleasantly, "both of our energy should be plenty for you. Now it's time for _my _dinner."

"Hey!" Duo protested as the vines around his arms pulled him higher up the tree until Ampe was at hip level with his crotch.

The vines and branches from the huge, old tree swarmed his arms until they were completely covered from just above his shoulders to his fingers, making them efficiently trapped. More vines wrapped around his legs, forcing them up and spread apart widely with his butt angled forward before trapping them like they had his arms, almost like his limbs were sinking into the tree itself. Before, with only a few vines holding him, he had had a chance. Now, escape was impossible. He could barely twitch.

"Put me down," he begged, "I won't run away-"

"I know you can't run away," Ampe smirked, "but I like you a lot better like this."

He flicked one long-fingered hand and sent a vine wrapping around Duo's stomach. It quested further down his body, slipping past his painfully hard cock. Duo flinched, feeling it brush against his erection which was now red with need. Thanks to his elven master, he was used to being denied release, but the fire raging through him was making it more painful than usual. He gasped as he felt the slick vine probe at his entrance.

"What are you doing?!" he cried out.

"Playing," Ampe teased.

The tentacle penetrated him easily, slipping all the way inside of his ass.

"Nnng," Duo moaned through gritted teeth, "Don't... don't put that inside me..."

The feeling of the vine snaking in him, moving deeper and deeper, was incredibly odd. It wasn't unpleasant, and it didn't hurt, but it stroked parts of him that had never been stroked by a cock before, parts that made his insides tingle and throb.

"I know, I know," the tree spirit said mournfully, "this vine isn't as big as you like. But that's ok, I can change that."

Duo's eyes widened and his pupils narrowed into slits as he felt the intruder start to grow inside of him. He cried out in an almost scream, the tentacle slowly becoming as big as Ampe's cock was, stretching out his muscles from the inside of him.

"No, no, take it out!" he cried.

"What are you talking about?" Ampe asked with a cock of his head, reaching out to trace the stretched outer ring of muscle with his finger, "Look how much fluid you're gushing out. You must be enjoying this a lot."

The demon struggled against the tree as he felt the vine squirm and writhe inside of him, sending huge waves of pleasure through him. He could feel the thing brushing up against his prostate, its sap making his vision turn white.

"I-I can't," he gasped out senselessly, his cock twitching as the tentacle started to move in and out of him slowly and lethargically, "I can't take it..."

He felt another tentacle, as big as the one that was inside of him, slide down his back. It curled around the curve of his ass and started to probe at his stretched hole. Duo was too far gone already to protest it or give it much consideration until it started to slip inside of him, making the ring of muscles stretch out more. He tossed his head back and screamed at the feeling of it sliding deeper inside of him to join with its brother.

"Ohhh," Ampe moaned happily, "your ass is nice, so tight for a sex demon. My vines are enjoying it a lot. No wonder why that high elf of yours betrayed his entire race just to own you."

Through the thick fog of lust, Ampe's words made a strange emotion fill Duo's heart. He wasn't sure what it was, but it made it ache. He had never really put their contract in those terms. Betrayal... he had only really thought about the danger he was in, know that the Council knew where he was, about avoiding his own death. He had never actually thought about what it meant for Quatre, taking in an incubus, and what would happen to him now when he helped Duo face the Council. Was Quatre's head on the chopping block, too? For some reason, that made him feel more miserable than when the angel had delivered his death sentence.

Duo cried out again as the second tentacle struck his prostate with incredible accuracy, making him arch his back and his cock twitch, close to orgasm. It was nearly glistening with pre-cum now, but he refused to beg like he did with Quatre. He whimpered and thrashed as he felt the vines twist around each other deep inside of him and move in synch, becoming one large tentacle, and mercilessly stroking his weak spot. If he hadn't already been partially paralyzed, he would have found it impossible to move his legs anyway. They felt like they had become rubber.

"You make such cute sounds when you're distressed," Ampe grinned, "but it's past my dinner time. You won't mind me taking a little snack, will you?"

The tentacles around his cock finally released him and the two inside of him pushed into him again, hitting that special spot inside of him. Duo gave out a hoarse cry as he came, spilling white come all over his stomach. As his vision dimmed from his orgasm, a peculiar feeling came over him. He felt the energy that he had fed off of Ampe and Roe start to leave him, flowing out of him like someone had turned on some sort faucet, leaving him feeling lightheaded and weak. Little violet fairy lights floated around him, but they quickly turned green and vanished. Ampe's leaves and flowers gained a very healthy glow and the tree spirit looked very vibrant, very satisfied with himself.

The hamadryad arched his back and gasped, wrapping his arms around himself. It didn't take long for Duo to figure out what was going on as he felt something hot and slick pour into him. The tree spirit had come into him through his tentacles, but he couldn't feed from him. Ampe had stolen his energy. Was this what it felt like when he fed from Quatre? Duo groaned as the fluid inside of him started to get hotter and hotter. It wasn't just come, but more of the sap. It filled him up, thinner than normal cum was, but with two vines, there was a lot of it.

"Oh, god..." he whined, "that's not fair..."

"Mmm, that felt good," Ampe purred, stretching out his back, "I haven't had a meal that filling in suuuuuch a long time. I was worried that my flowers were going to wilt."

"Still hungry?" Roe asked and there was affection there in his tone for a moment that threw Duo even in his drugged state.

"Of course," Ampe grinned back at him, his pink eyes glowing with new found energy.

Roe grinned back and took the tree spirit's place, Ampe slipping his tentacles back out of Duo. The golden-white cum spilled out of Duo and he groaned, his eyes barely open at the feeling of it.

"Please..." he panted, "you took all of my energy, that has to be enough... it burns so badly..."

"Oh, never," Ampe patted his cheek, "my appetite is insatiable. The sap's effects will wear off eventually, in the mean time I want to enjoy while you're like this, all tied up and wanting," he caressed Duo's cheek with his thumb, marveling at the red blush on the pale skin, "How you feel about it is irrelevant. I'm still _hungry_," he turned to Roe, "your turn."

Roe nodded. Duo gave out a keening whine as another surge of liquid heat and lust overtook him. His cock hardened again, before the deer even touched him and he felt like he hadn't climaxed at all. He looked up into the deer's blue eyes with a heated, desperate expression. Roe completely ignored him and slid one finger inside of him, making the demon wince, and tested how loose and wet he was.

"Good enough," he said, as though to himself, and grabbed Duo's hips.

The demon shuddered as he felt the thick head of the guardian spirit's cock press against his leaking entrance.

"Nnnnn," Duo squeezed his eyes closed as he felt the large rod start to penetrate him, "It's too big, it'll never fit..."

"Shut up," the deer snapped at him, "it'll fit just fine."

The incubus gritted his teeth as the impressive length continued to go deeper and deeper inside of him until he felt the soft pressure of the spirit's balls resting against him. Roe dug his thumbs into Duo's stomach as he pulled out of him a little and thrust immediately back in, using his hips as leverage.

"No, no, don't move, I'm not ready," Duo cried, feeling his insides spasming as the large cock moved in and out of his sensitive ass.

"Your hole feels plenty ready to me," Roe grunted, thrusting hard and fast, "it's clenching down so hard and it's so wet. You should be ashamed of yourself. Does your elf friend know about what a slut you are, getting off on vines?"

Roe's silken fur was torture along his heated skin, and his cock was brutal, it's thickness stroking every inch of his insides, rubbing against his stretched muscles. Duo felt like he was melting away, drop by drop. It felt so _good_, to just be pummeled like this, he couldn't help but start to get lost in the rhythm that Roe was making. Once in awhile, he would slow down, and move in and out of him slowly and gently, which was just plain torture, but his pace was mostly harsh, almost violent. Duo could feel his nerves down there throbbing, trying to keep up with the guardian spirit and failing. His cock oozed and pressed against his stomach, Roe's fur stroking him almost as well as his hand had earlier.

"Ahhhh," Duo moaned as he felt the fat head rub against his prostate, "please... let me come..."

Roe's grip on his hips tightened and he plunged in and out of him with abandon, making soft grunts as he lost himself in the demon's tightness. He couldn't handle the way that the incubus was clenching down on him. He didn't survive on energy like Ampe did, but it had been a very long time since his own sexual needs had been satisfied.

"Dammit..." he groaned, finally giving in the fire building in his gut and emptied himself inside of their captive.

Duo tossed his head back and screamed as he felt the deer's energy flow into him, replacing what the hamadryad had taken. Electricity danced along his nerves and he felt himself coming again, the familiar feeling of his warm seed splashing on his bare stomach. Roe's cum was so thick and warm inside of him, he felt it sooth some of the burning from the sap. When the deer pulled out of him, a lot of his cum gushed out and the demon moaned tiredly at the messy feeling of it. Even though he had stolen some of the spirit's energy, his body ached. His nerves were burning like wildfire, and he was torn between wanting more sex and wanting to sleep.

"Thank you, Roe," Ampe said sweetly as the deer spirit moved away.

"Don't," Duo begged, nearly gasping for breath, "I've given you so much already... I need to rest..."

"Nonsense," the pink eyed spirit said and though his voice was sweet, Duo heard the sharpness behind it, the threat, "I use up a lot of energy. Fairies have so little, almost as little as humans, and elves hold so much back. When you give me your energy, you give me so much. You don't know how to control it, do you?"

Duo blushed darkly at that, feeling embarrassed for some reason. His heart sped up as the tree spirit pressed the head of his cock against his well-used entrance. He felt his own erection return to him again, unable to stop it. How long would the effect of the sap last? And how much more energy was the hamadryad planning on stealing?

"Being a demon, you're the only one that can take Roe's energy, since he doesn't have a corporeal form," Ampe said, placing his hands on Duo's hips where the deer spirit had left dark bruises, "When I feed off of you, I not only get his, but a dose of yours as well. It's like having two meals at once. How could I possibly resist that?"

The two of them moaned together as the hamadryad slid into the demon. He wasn't as big as Roe was, but he was longer, and the ridges on his cock made Duo's ass feel strange, stroking him in an entirely different way than he was used to. He winced as the swollen head of it brushed against his prostate, wishing that he wasn't restrained in the way that he was. It made everything feel too intense, and it was way too easy for them to strike that pleasurable part of himself.

"Ohhh," Ampe groaned, "this part of you _does_ feel nice, doesn't it? Roe plowed you so well, but you're still tight. And so wet... this will make things easier."

He ground against Duo, making his cock rub against that spot deep inside of him. Duo gritted his teeth to silence his moans, but it felt so good, hot, electric pleasure shooting through his nerve endings. The tree spirit drew out of him a little, and slowly slid back in, repeating the move without stopping. His movements were completely different than his deer partner's, slow and almost gentle, more concerned with driving him crazy than actually trying to get himself off.

"You can cry out if you like," Ampe grinned and slammed into him to demonstrate, forcing a wry moan out of his prey and felt him clench down on him, "See? You make very pretty sounds in this state. Is it really so terrible? You've been living with humans and elves for too long. They're all so modest, it really doesn't suit you."

His small, slender hands slid up Duo's hips to his chest, enjoying his lithe body, his pale soft skin. His own hips continued to move slowly, drawing all the way out of Duo until only the nubbed head remained inside of him, only to slide back in slowly, the ridges stroking every nerve and sensitive plane of skin. It was absolute torture to the demon, who was far too sensitive for this kind of play.

"Please... don't fuck me like this..." he whined, his legs trembling in the vines' grip.

"You don't like this?" Ampe asked in a teasing tone and pinched his nipples between his finger tips, thrusting into him harder, "Then how about this?"

The tree spirit quickened his pace, rolling the demon's nipples between his fingers. Duo cried out, only to have it turn into a rough gasp as he felt a vine thrust into him right under Ampe's cock, slithering inside of him.

"Ahh, don't do that," he moaned, his ass spasming at the pleasurable intrusion as the vine started to thrust in time with its master.

"You complain far too much," the tree spirit scolded, "this part of you doesn't mind it at all," he wrapped one hand around Duo's cock, which was fully hard again and weeping more pre-cum.

Duo tossed his head back as Ampe stroked him. It was too much. He couldn't handle this constant assault from the two of them, his nerves felt like they were going to explode.

"I'm... I'm going to cum..." he choked out, feeling his balls tightening as both the tentacle and Ampe's cock struck his pleasure spot at once.

"Go right ahead," the spirit chuckled, "the way you're tightening around me, I'm pretty close myself. Then I can feed off of you, and Roe can give you more energy. The night is still young."

Duo shook his head in denial. He couldn't last through another fucking, it was bad enough when Quatre did it to him, but that was just the same constant flow of energy, and sometimes, if the elf just wanted to fuck him, he wouldn't give him any energy at all. But this, having energy flowing back and forth, in and out of him, was so tiring. He felt the tentacle twist inside of him as Ampe thrust back inside of him, harder and faster than he had been, and the hamadryad succeeded in ripping another orgasm out of him.

The long haired incubus' vision went white as he came, his claws growing and piercing some of the vines holding him, but he still felt the spirit pumping into him harshly three more times before his cum filled him. Unlike the sap from his tentacles, this fluid was as thick as Roe's was and it didn't burn him. Then it happened again, Ampe's feeding. All of the energy that Roe had given him, and a good portion of his own, flowed out of him and into the hamadryad, who moaned happily. Duo felt it flowing away, leaving him drained and empty. Ampe came a second time inside of him, filling him up and stayed inside of him for several minutes, panting heavily.

"That was a good one," the spirit groaned, "both of your energies are so filling, so nice..."

He pulled out of his prey, his cum spilling back out slowly at the position that Duo was in. The demon's head was bowed, his chest heaving like he couldn't get air in fast enough, but the hamadryad was confident that he hadn't taken too much energy from him. At the very least, even when the sap's paralyzing effects wore off, he would be too drained to run away if he kept feeding off of him like this. The perfect prey...

Ampe flicked his hand and the vines that had been restraining Duo unwound around him, making the demon fall to the soft forest ground. Duo gave out of a tired noise and curled his arms around his empty and abused stomach. He felt both spirits' cum leak out of him, his nerves still throbbing from the sap, but didn't care. He just wanted to sleep, even if his body was still burning.

"Want to go again?" Roe asked his partner.

"Of course," Ampe chirped, becoming aroused again looking down at the incubus' naked and spent body.

"Not bloody likely," a cold voice said from behind the deer.

The voice was threatening and despite its coldness, full of underlying rage. At the same time, it was familiar to Duo and he opened his eyes, looking up at Quatre.

He had never seen the high elf like this before. He had thought he had seen him angry before, when they had first met and Quatre had originally planned on killing him, and again last night when he had been talking to the angel. But now the elf's blue green eyes seemed to glow with fury. His long gold hair was tied up in a ponytail and he had an elegant, but powerful looking red and white-gold bow fully cocked, a deadly arrow constructed and sharpened in a way that Duo had never seen before, pointing directly at Roe's head.

The guardian spirit's blue eyes, normally so emotionless, widened in fear, staring death in the face.

"How the hell did you get here?" Ampe hissed, losing all of his pixy-like demeanor and looking as enraged as the elf did.

"I walked," Quatre snapped.

"But my spell-"

"Is very effective," the elf admitted, "one of the most powerful I've come up against. But I have wards to guard against that kind of thing and it isn't the first time I've fought against a dream-state spell. It took me awhile, but once I recognized the signs of a forced dream, it wasn't hard to fight against it."

"You must be an idiot," Ampe sneered, "you were lucky enough to break my spell, and you come stumbling into this forest, the source of my power?"

"I'm committed," Quatre shot back and looked down at Duo, his fiery eyes softening a little.

"Cat," the demon murmured.

He tried to get to his feet, but only managed to pull himself up on his arms a little before the paralysis hit him, making his arms feel weak and he fell back to the ground.

"Did they hurt you?" the elf asked softly.

Duo shook his head.

"No, I just can't... move very well," he confessed in shame.

His master nodded at him, then glared at the tree spirit.

"How lucky for you," he grounded out.

"Lucky?" Ampe laughed mockingly, "You really _are _an idiot! What do you think you are going to do in this situation? Just a lone elf with his bow... do you have any idea how many elves I've killed who thought they could hurt us?"

"I have a fair idea," Quatre said, "You're listed as an untouchable, a creature who murders our kind and is to be approached with caution. No order to exorcise has been taken out on either of you because the risk is greater than the reward."

"And yet you came here anyway," Ampe looked honestly confused by the elf's actions.

"You have my demon," the high elf said simply, as though that explained everything perfectly, "and if you don't relinquish him, I won't hesitate to kill your guardian."

Roe snorted.

"I'm not some deer you can hunt down with your pathetic bow," he actually sounded offended, "what do you think you can do with that thing against me?"

Quatre grinned. Duo thought it was infinitely more terrifying than Ampe's superior grin. It held the promise of death and pain and confidence in it.

"I'm an exorcist," he told the deer spirit, "do you really think I would walk into an enchanted forest with a _normal _weapon? This arrow is more than enough to take care of a spirit like you."

The deer glanced at the arrow, as though doubting the high elf's claim. Both the bow and the arrow were very long, more than the deer and tree were used to see the elves that they typically preyed on using. The metal tip on the arrow had a strange curve to it and along the arrow someone had carved elvish script into it. Even Duo recognized an elvish spell when he saw one and he could feel the power emanating off it, like glowing light. Ampe made an affronted noise and that was all the warning that Duo had as a vine wrapped around his throat. He grabbed at it, but it was too fast, tightening around him threateningly, though not enough yet to cut off his air. He tore at with his claws, but it was still hard to control his movement. Ampe smirked at Quatre, whose glare had turned like ice, sap leaking down his arm from Duo's attack on the vine.

"You seem to think that we're powerless," the hamadryad growled while still grinning sinisterly at the elf, "So your arrow is enchanted... You'll kill my guardian, and then what? You managed to sneak up on us and threatened my deer, I'll admit that. But even if you hit him, which is only if you are _very _fast, you'll never be able to kill the both of us with one hit. I'll kill your incubus before you can re-cock that bow."

"I'm sure that you will," Quatresaid, his tone calm, but Duo could tell that his master was quickly becoming more and more furious, "I'm a very good hunter, I _never _miss my target. I'll kill your guardian, but this arrow is no good against you. Unlike him, you have a corporeal form. I can't kill a tree with an exorcising arrow. You'll kill Duo, I'm not fast enough to prevent that. But if that's your last action, that makes _you _the idiot, and not me."

"And why is that?" Ampe asked, looking unsure for the first time.

"The Elven Council code dictates that any creature that is not under an exorcising contract, but has committed a crime against the elven race, or is under suspicion of additional unforseen crimes, be brought before the Council and put on trial. Normally, I'd say that I'm very good with a sealing spell, and that if you kill Duo, there is nothing to stop me from bringing you before the Council, but honestly, I don't give a _shit_," Quatre snarled at him, "If you kill that incubus, I'm not putting you on trial. I'm not capturing you. I will paralyze you, like you did him, rip out _all _of your vines, and burn you alive. I'm very good at sealing spells, but I'm even better at fire spells. I wonder how long it will take for a big old tree like you to burn to kindling?"

Ampe's lily-colored eyes widened and Duo thought that his leaves and flowers wilted a little, lost some of their vibrant colors. Those almost pupil-less eyes narrowed and Duo could feel the rage coming off of the hamadryad like a hurricane.

"You would forsake your duty as an exorcist, to your race, and to the Council... you would throw all of that away and incur the wrath of the elves and angels more powerful than you, and put your own neck on the line... for a _demon_?" he asked incredulously.

"I promised Duo that if he followed me, pledged his life to me, and never took another life, I would keep him fed and safe. Twice now, because he made that choice to follow me, his life has been put in danger," Quatre said softly, and Duo suddenly realized that he was talking to him, not Ampe, "He gave me his word and his trust. That means more to me than my job. My inability to protect him is inexcusable."

Duo's heart skipped a beat. He looked up at Quatre, studying him like it was the first time he had ever seen him. He looked so strong, so convicted of every word he was saying. his heart felt so warm, hearing those words from an elf. His life meant that much to him?

"It's your move," Quatre told Ampe, "If you kill him, I'll kill the both of you, you have my word."

"So you think I'll just let you apprehend us? I would rather go out with a bang than quietly," the tree spirit sneered.

"You misunderstand me. I'm not trying to appeal to your fear of a painful death," the elf said in exasperation, "I'm proposing a deal."

Ampe was still for a moment, regarding the exorcist like he was the strangest creature that had ever walked into his forest. Duo felt the intent in him and knew that he was thinking the same thing he had when Quatre had offered his own deal. To make a contract with an elf... to go against his nature and pride of his species to make a deal with a creature that was untrustworthy...

"I'm listening," Ampe said calmly.

"Duo says you haven't hurt him so far," Quatre said in that same calm tone, "so I see no reason to hurt either of you. I haven't been assigned to exorcise or apprehend either of you, so I really don't care about your crimes. All I want is to take my demon and continue on our way. If you let him go and don't try to harm him on our way out of your forest, that will be the end of it."

"And why should I believe you?" the hamadryad accused, "All elves care about is the black and white, punishing creatures like me and Roe. And I know how vengeful your kind is."

"I am not the rest of my race," the elf pointed out, "and I have too much to do and worry about to care about two wayward spirits in one forest."

Ampe looked at Roe, and for the first time since Duo had met him, he looked vulnerable.

"It's your decision, Ampe," the deer said softly and for a moment, Duo wondered about their relationship, at the tenderness and trust there.

The hamadryad looked down at Duo and sighed.

"I was never going to kill him anyway," Ampe muttered grudgingly under his breath, "I don't have any quarrel with either of you."

The tentacle around Duo's neck loosened and vanished. Quatre relaxed his bow and put it down. The instant he did so, Roe and Ampe disappeared, but Duo could still feel their presence, watching them. Quatre put the bow and single arrow back in the satchel he had slung over one shoulder and knelt down in front of Duo.

"They really didn't hurt you?" he asked, all the rage gone from him, and Duo thought he seemed relieved, but that could have just been his imagination.

"No," Duo told him, "they just wanted to feed off of me. The hamadryad's sap paralyzed me a little, that's all," he felt himself blushing again.

"Hold on," the elf murmured.

Quatre placed his hand on Duo's leg and closed his eyes. His palm started to glow a golden light and a very soft warmth spread through Duo's body from when Quatre was touching him. By the time that warmth faded, the burning that had still been wracking his body also faded. Duo tried to sit up and found that, while his muscles were stiff, he could move easily now.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Neutralized the toxins in your blood stream. C'mon," the blonde urged and stoop up, "We should get out of here before another spirit decides to trifle with us."

Duo stood up quickly, wavering on unsteady legs as Quatre walked ahead of him.

"Hold up," he begged, and limped after him until he could walk normally again.

Quatre waited patiently for the demon to catch up to him, then resumed at a slower pace.

"Thank you," Duo said softly.

Quatre nodded.

"The tree's poison is out of your system, but your muscles are going to ache pretty badly for the next few hours. If it gets really bad, I know how to make a tea that will mute the effects-"

"N-no," Duo stammered, not used to this situation and stumbling over his words, "I meant... for coming back for me. for saving me from those two."

Quatre quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Did you think I was just going to abandon you here?" the elf asked incredulously.

"I..." Duo chewed on his lip, careful of his fangs, "...I considered the possibility that it might be better for you if you did."

Quatre stopped walking and gave Duo a hard look.

"Duo, I promised that I would keep you safe-"

"I know," Duo murmured, almost shyly, "but you have to understand that before I had met you, all I knew about elves was that they are much more powerful than a demon like me, and they hate my kind indiscriminately. I've never had anyone to rely on but myself."

He paused for a moment, thinking very carefully about what he wanted to say.

"That hamadryad offered me the same deal that you did," Duo confessed, "He said that, if I stayed in this forest and kept him fed, he would keep me fed and safe," the demon hurried along as he saw Quatre's eyes go hard, but couldn't be sure why he was angry all of a sudden, "I told him no."

"Why?" the high elf asked him softly.

"Because..." Duo struggled, not sure how to put his feelings to words, "Well, when that angel showed up, I wondered if you were capable of protecting me, if you even wanted to. I'm not anything really useful to you. I wondered if you might leave me behind or if you had some kind of plan. But when he offered me safety... I realized that some part of me _does_ trust you. Or if not trust, I believe that you might want to try. I believed you would come for me here, and even if I didn't, if you trusted me not to feed from anyone but you, I had to try to trust that you would protect me."

Quatre was silent for a long time, looking down at the ground and lost in his head. Duo wished that could read his thoughts. Finally, his lips quirked into a small smile.

"I'm not used to having a demon trust me," he said, as though he were thinking out loud.

"I'm not used to having an elf respect me," Duo offered in a near whisper.

It instantly caught Quatre's complete attention and he seemed startled by it.

"You think that I respect you?" he asked without confirming or denying it.

Duo nodded.

"At least, that's what this contract feels like to me. You saved my life. I'm indebted to you, and you could do anything to me. You're more powerful than I am, so I wouldn't be able to stop you, but you've never hurt me or humiliated me, because of what I am. To those spirits, I was just a 'filthy demon.' I guess I want to trust you, because I think you'll at least try to save me. How could I run away or enter into a contract with someone else when you've done so much for me? It wouldn't be the same deal, not for me. What other elf would run into an enchanted forest to save a demon?"

Quatre chuckled at that, but his eyes were warm and intense as he looked at the incubus.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you," he said sadly, "for putting so much faith in me. I know you're trying to make this work, to uphold your end of the bargain. I'll have to try twice as hard to reward you for that faith, and you are _not _un-useful to me."

Duo blushed darkly. It struck him then that the entire time Ampe had had that tentacle wrapped tightly around his throat, he hadn't been scared. He had only needed to look at that fiery glow in Quatre's aquamarine eyes, and he had trusted the elf to get him out of that dangerous situation. So why should it be difficult for him now that have that same faith that Quatre would get him out of a tight spot?

The two of them continued to walk on and Duo felt greater and greater relief the further they got away from Ampe's tree and the closer they got to their camp. They lapsed into a silence that was both comfortable and awkward to Duo. There was something weighing on his mind and the longer Quatrewas silent, the worse that weight was. The elf was never chatty, but his silence needled at the demon.

"Are you angry at me?" Duo blurted out after some time, knowing full well how stupid that question sounded and how strange it was that he even cared since, if he _was _mad, the elf didn't seem to be thinking about punishing him over it.

Quatre looked back at him, clearly startled.

"Why would I be angry at you?" he asked, perplexed.

Duo felt like his blush was now covering every inch of his pale skin.

"For having sex with the two of them," it sounded odd to his ears, not something that would have bothered him, but Quatre was an elf, and Duo knew that they had a stricter, more moral view on polyamorous acts than even humans did.

"They didn't exactly give you a choice, I imagine," the high elf snorted.

"No," Duo admitted, "but I didn't fight them very hard. Even when I did try to, I was pretty useless. But after awhile, I just... surrendered to it."

His sea green-eyed master studied him for a moment, amused by how honest Duo was being about his remorse.

"Frankly, I'm amazed that you tried to fight them. It's not really in an incubus' nature to turn down sex when it is being freely offered like that. I'm sure you did it because of me, so I'm flattered, even if it's misplaced," the elf said.

"But I promised you-" Duo started to protest.

"That _isn't _what our deal is," Quatre said in exasperation, stopping his trek again to look at Duo with some fierce emotion.

The exorcist sighed heavily.

"Duo, what was your side of this deal?" he asked.

"To follow you. To be your partner," Duo answered guiltily, "and to never feed from anyone else."

"_No_," Quatre said forcibly, "You promised me that you would never feed from any _humans_, no creatures that would die from such an act."

"Oh," Lilu blinked, "but I'm-"

"An incubus," the elf interrupted, "someone who is biologically built to thrive on sex. It would be incredibly foolish of me to demand that you never have sex with anyone but me for the rest of our lives together. The amount of self-control that would fierce on you would be cruel, even most human males don't have that ability. As long as you stick to beings with strong life forces, and only take what you need, I will never judge you or try to control your sexual habits. You are my pet, my partner, not my slave. Having complete, dominating control of that sort over your life doesn't appeal to me. I'm not very good at monogamy, either. I expect you to take on other sexual partners, and you should expect me to have other lovers as well."

Quatre cupped Duo's cheek affectionately, his look intense. His hand was soft and warm, both strong and gentle. It felt so different from how the hamadryad's hand had felt. That hand slid from his cheek and looped one finger in the metal buckle of his collar, bringing Duo's face close to his.

"But there is something you need to understand about this partnership. You can have sex with anyone that you want, but you are to _never _take on another master. You're _my _pet and I won't share you that way. But I will also never have anyone else that has the same role to me as you do. I won't make you compete with anyone. What I offered you, I have never, and will never offer to anyone else. I don't need anyone else. Is that understood?" he asked.

"Yes, Master."

Quatre kissed Duo's lips lightly, then let go of his collar.

"As for being unable to defend yourself, you have to know your limits," the elf scolded and continued to walk, "Against a dragon or a ghoul, you would be a much greater asset than me. But against spirits, you don't have the kind of magic that would allow you to fight back against them."

"I know that," Duo murmured, walking side by side with him, "I know that I'm still too young to use any serious magic, or dream walk, or even control how much energy I take when I feed, but I want to be able to help you. I feel like I'm the only one who gained something in our contract. You're keeping me safe, fed, _and _you spared my life, for sex and companionship you could get from anyone else. Now my life is on the line and you're doing all the work."

"That isn't true," Quatre said, sounding frustrated, "Duo, if I'm angry at anyone, it's myself. I promised you that if you came with me to this world, you would be safe, but I've been unable to keep you safe, twice now. I didn't propose that deal out of the goodness of my heart. Yes, I can get sex and companionship from anyone, but I wanted that with you. You have all the qualities I want in a long-time companion. That's not exactly something easy to find, let alone to get that person to agree to my terms willingly without force or blackmail. As for this upcoming trial, it's your job to convince and prove to the Council that you aren't a threat to them, that they have no right to execute you. No amount of magic is going to do that."

Duo swallowed roughly. How could he convince a group of powerful elves that the life of a demon was worth saving?

"I have faith in you," Quatre said, smiling softly at the incubus.

End side story


End file.
